Pagers and Coffee Orders
by Loveisalwayshere
Summary: AU. Kitty Wilde is a doctor in New York City, trying to get through her medical years as a surgeon. What happens when a very curious Marley Rose decides to leave her own coffee order on Kitty's coffee cup?
1. Prologue

**First Karley Fanfic, please review so I know to continue! Lurkers gonna lurk but seriously let's be nice and review. This story is inspired by the many shows that I watch, all ideas are mine!**

**Prologue**

The monitors in the hospital room were beeping at a steady pace, the heart monitor had green, red, and blue numbers, keeping track of the heart rate and pressure. A young girl lay in the bed, no older than 17, brunette and big chocolate brown eyes. The door to the room was pushed opened slightly and in walked the patients doctor. Short blonde haired woman, 27 years old and gorgeous hazel eyes. Her name, always coming out of all the nurses and doctors mouths for help, is Kitty Wilde.

"Dr. Wilde, I would like to know when you are on break?" Kitty turned around to see her colleague, Jake Puckerman. She looked back at her patient and noticed she was still sleeping. It was 6:00 in the morning in the bustling city known as New York City. Kitty placed her pen in the pocket of her white coat and looked back over to Jake.

"I am available right now, actually," she strolled over to the front desk where Jake followed her, "is Ryder coming with us?" She looked around in a judging matter from the awkward silence. Jake was giving her a blank expression then scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I can page him to meet us at the locker room before we leave..." Jake suggested.

"No, I see him now." Kitty was looking over the counter and noticed a certain Ryder Lynn walking towards them in his fitted dull blue scrub suit with a large grin on his face.

"Guess who just successfully removed a tumor out of a young man's lower back?" He let his mouth fall open in an enthusiastic smile while pointing at himself. "This guy!"

"Well, looks like you are moving on up, amateur." Jake mumbled under his breath and Kitty elbowed him swiftly. "Ow!"

"Both of you better not start so damn early in the morning, got it? I want my coffee and I want us three to go together so I don't fall asleep on the way over there. Plus, you two need some serious bonding to work on!" She began to walk away then blurted out before getting far enough, "you both sound like a damn married couple when you both argue." She scurried out of the hospital along with the two boys walking behind her, struggling not to strangle each other.

* * *

Kitty pushed open the door to Starbuck's and made the long, dramatic, line to order.

"So, who was the idiot who slept in the bunk room today?" Jake muttered.

"You know, I think it's that new guy, Blaine.." Ryder looked around, attempting to be discrete about his statement.

"Okay, first of all, weren't you two at each others necks about 30 minutes ago? Secondly, Blaine didn't sleep in the bunk room today. I did! My patient is going insane in that damn room all the time. Who knew a damn fall could affect some one so much?! A fucking seizure! Seizure at 5:30 in the morning! Then poof, gone! Like it never happened!" Kitty ran her fingers through her hair and tried to recuperate. "I haven't slept in my bed for more than a week... it feels terrible."

Both boys looked at Kitty in awe then to each other then back to Kitty, only letting out a wave of laughter.

"Dr. Wilde slept in the bunker room for a week! Poor baby!" Jake teased, grabbing her cheek in a playful matter.

"Oh shut it, I will make you scrub in with Evans." Kitty threatened Jake as usual with the same excuse.

"Sam?! Dr. Evans?! You really go to get a new threat! I swear one day, this whole threat will bite you in the ass." Jake pointed a finger at her, nervous but steady.

"Whatever, Puckerman." Kitty rolled her eyes then turned to the cashier who waited patiently through the whole argument. She was tall, deep blue eyes like the sea, as cheesy as it sounded, and a beautiful white smile. Her name tag read "Marley" with a small heart next to her name.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks, what would you like to order?" Her voice was soothing, soft, calm, gentle, everything you would say to explain a relaxing voice. Jake jumped in for the order of Ryder and himself.

"Two mocha's decaf, make the second one with whip cream at the top? Thanks." Both boys walked away to the empty table nearest to the window and Kitty stayed behind to take her order.

"I would like-"

"Tall hazelnut frappe with a plain croissant, got it." She pressed the touch-screen computer many times until she finally put the order in and looked up to a surprised Kitty Wilde.

"Have you been taking my order-"

"Every morning? Yes." They both giggled at the finished sentence then Kitty nodded quickly before taking one last glance at Marley and walking away.

"Thank you." Kitty walked over to the boys and sat down next to Jake and in front of Ryder.

"So, I think that Dr. Evans and Dr. Pierce are in a sexual relationship..."

"Okay, both of you are like two teenage girls! Stop gossiping! What if your pager goes off and you're in the middle of your stupid story and-"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Both of the boys pagers went off and they looked at me in an expression of disgust.

"Look what you did, satan."

"Don't start your damn name calling, remember I will scrub you in with Evans or even worse, together with Ryder!" They both snatched their pagers and ran out of the Starbuck's with their coffee in their hands. Kitty snickered to herself then turned her head to see Marley walking over with her coffee.

"Oh, Marley, you didn't have to bring it to me!" Kitty happily grabbed the coffee from the thin girls hands and exchanged a welcoming glance to one another.

"You don't have to worry about that." She let Kitty grab the frappe away from her then opened her mouth once again. "Are one of them, the boys who just left, your boyfriend? They seem like a hassle."

Kitty chuckled, took a sip of her coffee, then looked back up in to shining blue eyes. "They are more like brothers to me, we have a family relationship and I could never date anyone so immature."

Marley nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes softly and smiled, "good." She walked away with that being said and returned to her shift behind the cash register. Kitty heard the beeping coming from the pocket in her white thin coat and pulled out her pager.

_911_

Shit! She jumped up and ran outside in the freezing cold, scurrying to her car. She knew her patient would be possibly in the middle of a seizure and now she wasn't even there to fix it.

* * *

"I'm here! What happened!?" Kitty shouted as she ran to the side of the gurney that everyone was pushing.

"She had a sudden drop in pressure then she just started foaming from the mouth and we need to get her to the OR for examination! Dr. Anderson, come here and make sure she is set up in the OR with Dr. Wilde and Dr. Pierce. Lynn, you're scrubbing in!" Tina Cohen-Chang walked away, pulling Kitty to the side. "Go get ready, that is your patient, hurry your ass up, Wilde!"

Kitty nodded quickly and took her last sip of her coffee and placed it on the front desk. Jake chuckled when she placed it down.

"Only you would get cold coffee in New York City. What is that, on the side, is that a phone number?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Kitty and she abruptly lifted the cup to see 10 digits and a heart on the side with the letter M. She smiled to herself and wrote the number down in her notepad while running off to get her surgical uniform. Who ever said cold drinks in Spring were so bad?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review, I need to know what you all think!**

**-Ashley**


	2. Hazelnut Frappe Girl

**I'm glad that some of you liked the story so far! Here's some more as you wished! There will be less than 3K words in each chapter until I finally get to the juicy relationship! SO do not fret, I am working hard for this story!****  
**

**To Guests: Thank you for reviewing and I promise to update a lot, "dude". (;**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kitty ran to the OR after washing her hands and placing her scrub cap on the top of her head and surgical mask over her mouth, she forcefully pushed the doors open to the operating room. The chattering consumed the group of surgeons that surrounded her patient and she had no interest in chatting at the moment.

"I need the scalpel for her lower abdomen," Dr. Chang put her hand out and waited for Ryder to place the sharp surgical knife in her hand before she placed it against the olive skin and sliced open a small incision over her lower abdomen. Kitty took her place next to Tina and began to take hold of the long dissecting forceps. Everything was calm while Kitty began to search for a source of where the pain the patient had complained about while she was gone.

"What is that?" Jake spoke, muffled, under his surgical mask.

"Is that a tumor?" Kitty spoke softly, the weight of the world slowly tumbling on to her. "Fuck, go get Dr. Lopez!"

Ryder was frozen, he didn't even manage to budge. Kitty gave him a fiery stare, on the verge of screaming.

"Dr. Lynn!" Tina shouted, saving the bell for Kitty. Ryder abruptly looked over to the surgeons then ran out frantically, almost tripping over his own feet.

Seconds went by, then minutes, the surgeons stood still and waited. They didn't know how long they would have to wait until help came along. The operation room doors busted open and in walked Santana Lopez with Ryder, clumsy as ever. She scurried over to the side of the operation table and noticed the tumor that was shoved deeply in to the lower area of the young girls torso.

"How long has it been since she has been here?" Santana questioned, looking at Tina then back to Kitty.

"Longer than expected." Kitty spoke up.

"Then we only have so much time. Hurry up, pass me the retractor and the sac Lacrimal sac dilator with the scoop." Ryder and Brittany watched Santana as she began moving her hands in swift movements, until the monitor went off and blood was pumping out of the unconscious patient's exposed body. Kitty quickly grabbed the syringes and attempted to slow the bleeding.

"Stop!" Santana blurted out. "Just stop," She huffed out and dropped her head low, giving the tools back to Ryder then looked over to the group, "who's patient is this?"

Kitty sighed and looked up. "Mine."

"Name the time of death." Santana waited and Kitty shook her head.

"Jesus christ," she murmured under her breath, "12:28 P.M."

Everyone stood quietly and watched as Kitty barged out of the room and straight to the sinks. She removed her gloves and disposed them, turning the water on and washing her hands and forearms. After she dried up her arms, she removed the top strap of her surgical mask.

"Hey, don't get so mad." Jake was sitting in the back of the room, watching the entire surgery unfold a few minutes ago.

"I just lost my first patient of the month. I almost had a perfect month, do you know how frustrating that is?!" She grabbed her pager and shoved it in her shirt pocket.

"Well, don't get so worked up on it, Dr. Lopez came in pretty late anyways so-"

"It doesn't matter when she came in, it matters that I never caught the damn tumor earlier! She was only 17, Jake! She had a whole life ahead of her..." She dropped her head and Jake promptly stood up and brought her in to a warm embrace.

"It's okay, Kitty. How about you go out there and talk to Rachel or Quinn, maybe they can help you out." Jake let go slowly and Kitty looked up at him.

"They are in their surgery room, or at least Quinn is. Rachel is probably with chief."

"Yeah, maybe, her and Finn are inseparable." They stood there in silence and waited for an idea then Jake nudged her shoulder lightly. "How about that super hot Starbuck's chick?! She gave you her number right?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her then Ryder walked in.

"That was the second biggest tumor I have seen in a body." Ryder groaned as he washed off his hands and removed his mask.

"Like I said, you're an amateur." Jake retorted then turned back to Kitty who was already reaching for her notepad. She pulled her phone out as well and walked over to the locker room that was down the hall. Jake turned back around to look at Ryder and scoff.

"You know, you could have made her feel better. She's like my little sister, don't make her cry."

"You're an idiot, Jake! I heard you telling her about that girl, do you think maybe she ran off to call her?" Ryder turned and walked out of the room, leaving a surprised Jake Puckerman.

* * *

Kitty stood nervously in the locker room, dialing the number that was left on the coffee cup.

"Please don't be a crack house number, please don't be a crack hou- Marley! Hey, this is Kitty."

"_I'm sorry, Kitty who?"_

"Uh, the girl from Starbucks this morning? Remember me?"

_"Oh! Hazelnut frappe girl, so your name is Kitty?" _Kitty heard her giggle behind the phone and it made her smile. _Hazelnut frappe girl. _Nice nickname.

"Yeah, so I don't know if the number was meant for me or..."

_"Definitely meant for you. I was hoping you didn't think I was some creep for randomly giving you my number. You just seem like a very interesting girl."_

"No, not at all, but we have only spoken once." She laughed nervously, wondering how Marley thought she was interesting.

_"You come in to my Starbuck's every morning and order the same thing but I always hear your conversations in the front of the line and it actually amuses me sometimes and other times I get scared. But today I noticed your scrubs and figured you were a doctor."_

"Well, smart and pretty. What other qualities of yourself are you hiding from me, huh?" Kitty chuckled then shook her head and her cheesy remark.

_"How about you find out, tonight? If you aren't busy?"_

Kitty bit her lip and pondered the offer. She turned and saw Ryder, Jake, Brittany, Sam, and Sugar, standing at the locker room door. They all scrambled and ran away after being caught eavesdropping. Kitty shook her head and answered the question.

"I would love to. Where would you like to go?"

_"Just meet me at Starbuck's, you know where that is, don't you Kitty?" _Both girls giggled and Marley hung up. Kitty looked down at her phone and smiled warmly towards her screen, thinking of the conversation. She grabbed her white coat and placed it around her body, then pulled her scrub cap off and dropped it in her cubby. She turned and slowly strolled out of the locker room.

"Hey!" She jumped at the sight of Quinn Fabray leaning against the hospital wall.

"What the hell, Q!?" Kitty lightly punched Quinn in the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Haha, what, I couldn't help myself. Sounds like someone has a date tonight!" Kitty could feel the flirtatious eyes of Quinn Fabray on the side of her face while they walked down the hall. They walked past Rachel and Finn, giving each other longing stares then they passed by Brittany who was giving Santana a kiss on the cheek. Kitty couldn't help but laugh then turn to meet Quinn's eyes.

"You know, if you want to tag along, I am going to say no and kick you out."

"Now, now, Kitty, let's be nice. Put your claws away and let's get something straight here, which you aren't." They both walked in to the elevator and pressed the 'G' for the garage. "You haven't been on a date in oh I don't know, 2 years?"

"3 actually, but who's counting, right?" She gave Quinn a sarcastic smile then glowered at her.

"Well, here's some advice from your best friend ever who is happily dating a handsome man and highly educated in dating."

"Okay, you sound like Rachel when she talks to the kids, stop it."

Quinn couldn't hold back a laugh then regained herself, "you need to look hot."

"Excuse me, am I not hot right now?" She narrowed her eyes at Quinn and gave her a cold and stern grimace.

"You're wearing your scrubs and you have a bun on, nothing yells 'single and bitchy' more than scrubs and a low messy bun. You need to clean up a bit."

"No, I don't. If she has interest in me, then she will like me for me." Kitty opened her car door and sat down inside, closing the door quickly and pulling down the window. "Tell Noah I said him" she turned her Mustang '69 on, revving the engine, then looked to Quinn, "stay golden, pony boy." She winked to Quinn then drove away to Starbuck's.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! :)**


	3. Taking Chances

**To Hockeydegrassi: First off, I love your name. Second, I am actually not familiar with anything that has to do with surgeons and medical things, I just call my brother and ask him about the tools they use since he is looking into becoming a doctor! But I hope you get far in your school for nursing, it is something I would actually love to do if I only had the chance! **

**To GleeLovesYou: Just as you wished, more Karley right now!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kitty POV  
**I had pulled up to the Starbuck's I visited every morning before I left to work. Traffic was terrible tonight, I am guessing there is an accident. When I reached the side of the road to park, I looked inside of the coffee shop and noticed most of the chairs were put on top of the coffee tables, Marley was standing next to a dirty table, cleaning it up nicely. I smirked at her and couldn't help but think how much she hates her job. She slowly looked up, but didn't notice me, and ran her fingers through her hair. It was dark, almost pitch black outside, but then again the lights of the buildings and streets were lighting up the way. I stepped out of my Mustang and strolled over to the entrance. When I pushed the door open, the jingle of the bell hanging from the top of the door went off. Marley shot her eyes towards me and the corners of her lips curled up.

"Hey, stranger." She smiled sweetly, her eyes shining almost as bright as they normally do in the mornings.

"Hello," The word slipped out in almost a flirtatious tone, "are we having our date here?"

"Date?" She cocked an eyebrow up at me as she trapped her swollen lower lip between her white teeth.

"Oh! uh, I mean, I just thought because you gave me your number and-" She cut me off in a short and simple giggle, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Relax, I am just messing with you." She gave me a reassuring smile then turned back to the table, wiping the excess water away and placing the chairs on top, neatly. She walked behind the counter and dropped the rag in the sink and pulled her apron off, hanging it on the small, almost rusted, hook behind her. "How about we take this _date _of ours up to the roof?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, my stomach turned, my breath was caught in my throat, and the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. All I could do was nod, a simple head gesture. She opened the back door for me and waved her arm inside the back staircase. As I walked past her, I breathed in her scent. She smelled like coffee, of course, but there was also something else. Something was mixed in with the aroma. It was a memorable smell, something I have inhaled many times. It was hazelnut. Half way up the stairs, I remembered I had forgotten my coat in the car, I was only in my scrubs and my white Nike's. When we reached the top, I opened the door, the coolness of the wind hitting me hard. I felt like I could just freeze in that moment. It was colder than being outside, naked, in Alaska. There was a balcony and a beautiful row of jars, tied up on the lids by a thin rope, with dim candles held inside all of them. I was shivering, my arms wrapped around my body. When I inched closer to the balcony, I felt long slim arms wrap safely around my small body. It was Marley, of course. I looked up, over my shoulder, and her big brown eyes met mine.

"Do you want my sweater? I am used to the outside weather." She offered me the jacket she was wearing and I quickly nodded. She placed it around my body and the inside was soft, cozy, and smelled of hazelnut, just like her. A breeze came by and it blew straight towards us. Marley's hair flowed upwards, in such a dramatic way, it was like a cheesy romantic movie. She grabbed my hand gently and walked me over to the edge of the balcony.

"Look what I've got!" She raised two cups of coffee and placed one in my hands. "You can guess what I got you." She winked at me and I giggled, almost as quickly as I took my sips of the coffee.

"Surprise, surprise, it's hazelnut."

"Just how you like it!" She grinned and just the sight of her smile and the way her eyes squint more than usual while she does it just warms my heart. Even with this jacket on, I felt a slight chill overcome my body.

"Are you sure you aren't cold?" I would have been more than happy to hold her, if that helped her at all.

"Yeah, really, I actually come up here every night and just look at the stars or put more jars up here." She looked up at the sky then across to the lined up rows of lights.

"You make those?" I looked in awe, the simplicity of the jars was actually calming. She nodded quickly and put her coffee down on the ledge.

"My boss brings in jars full of milk because the cartons normally don't hold enough for one day, so he comes in with a lot of jars and when we use them all I just clean them up and come up here and poof, let there be light." She spoke softly and I just smiled sweetly towards her. When she turned back to look at me, her eyes looked right through me. Her smile turned in to a concerned frown. It was like she knew me so well only after 30 minutes of talking. "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing. Just work, that's all." I looked away, avoiding her gaze. That beautiful and drop dead gorgeous look she gives me. Like she knows what I want to hear. Like she knows how to make me feel good. I had only been with her for less than an hour but somehow, it was an hour that felt like a life time. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly and narrowed her eyes, pleading for me to tell her what was on my mind. Maybe not everything, but most of what was on my mind.

"It's just that," I sighed and looked around the floor, as the breeze started to wear away, "today I lost a patient in the middle of surgery. She wasn't even 18 yet and she just died because I didn't see the damn tumor that I should have caught earlier."

"I'm not a doctor, as you can see, but I know that there will be days where you will feel like everything that has gone wrong is because of you. You might think that because you are such a perfectionist. Or maybe you just want everything to be alright for the person who is in a life or death stage. Maybe you want them to be happy because you went through a rough patch in your life."

It was like she was reading me, word for word, like a book. I just looked deeper in to her eyes, her lips parting at every word, her breath becoming visible in the ice cold air. Everything zoned out and all I saw was her, because she was all I wanted to see. Yes, I just officially met her today. Yes, she is a complete stranger. But that's how fairy tales are, right? You come across this charming or beautiful person in such an unusual way and you just fall head over heels because you don't just like them for their looks, you like them because they are different. They make you laugh. They make you smile even in the darkest of times. They understand you and they make you happy. They change you in the best ways. Marley was changing me for the better. Marley was somewhat of my Prince Charming.

"How about, I drive you home tonight and when you wake up tomorrow morning, you get back here quickly and make two coffee's instead of one? Sound like a deal?" I took my last gulp of my coffee and her eyes were glowing at me.

"Why two?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Because, Marley, I would love to have breakfast with you tomorrow morning. You make me happy and it would be nice to be happy in the mornings for a change."

"Hmm, and what if this became a regular thing?" She inched closer to me, invading my personal space. But it's not like I even cared. I liked it, that dangerous feeling that was building up inside me like a volcano about to erupt. Every part of me yelled no but my heart kept pleading yes.

"That depends..." I whispered softly, our breaths mixing in the air.

"On what, Doctor?" She bit her lip, once again, making me melt in the inside.

"Our first date."

"I think it was superb." She chuckled softly and I smiled calmly. After an almost completely silent 10 seconds, I backed away slowly and grabbed her hand, guiding her down the staircase. We walked together, not even questioning where I was taking her, until we reached the ground and I threw away our empty coffee cups and took her out to my car.

"Wait, let me lock up." She smiled before running back inside and I saw her disappear in the back room, the lights shutting off, then the brunette came running out and locked the door behind her. She hopped inside of the car and took a deep breath.

"This car is beautiful." She spoke up and looked around the car.

"Yeah, I got her when I was 21."

She giggled at me, maybe because I said _her, _talking about my car.

"Well, just take a left on this corner and you are going to drive down a block and my apartment building will be to your right." She pointed in the direction of the next curb and I noticed how close she lived to the hospital and to the coffee shop.

"How convenient, you live so close."

"Yeah, I am actually blessed for that. No waking up at 5 in the morning just to be at work by 6. I'm guessing you don't live close by?"

"No, I don't. Which is why I have slept in the bunker room in my apartment because of my sick patient..." I trailed off, remembering the young girl. "Who is now dead, because of me." I started pulling up closer to our destination and she cleared her throat.

"Well, you never answered the question." She changed the subject, smart girl, but now I was lost.

"What question?"

"Our date..." She gave me a blank stare then smiled slowly, her eyes shining on their own.

"How about, you find out tomorrow?" I replied in what sounded like a testing tone to her. "It's getting late, I don't think you would want to be late to your breakfast date tomorrow, do you?" I rose one of my eyebrows and she simply giggled.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Kitty."

"Thank you for having me." I spoke softly and she leaned in, what seemed like an attempt to a kiss, but turned out to be a hug. My hopes had risen and they slipped out of my grasp, shattering on the floor.

"Good night." She whispered in my ear, her breath warm but also cold, sending an unexpected exhilaration through my body.

"Good night, Marley."

She pulled away and left my car, walking up the steps to her building. Before I drove away, I looked down and saw the sweater that was still on my body.

"Shit!" I jumped out of the car in a hurry and scurried to her, almost busting my ass on the sidewalk. "Marley!" I ran up the steps and met her at the top. We were standing face to face, as I removed the sweater. "You forgot this." I handed the still warm sweater to her and she smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you, but you could've kept it. Just a reason for you to _have _to meet me again." She nudged me with her elbow lightly and we both giggled.

"Who said I wasn't planning on doing that in the first place?" I didn't wait another second, I leaned in and kissed her cheek, not wanting to take a chance at attacking her lips that seemed so welcoming. When I leaned back, her eyes were closed and her cheeks were rosy, a smile spread across her face. "See you tomorrow." I whispered then walked back to my car, driving away after watching her disappear behind the door. It was a good date, almost like a dream. In fact, I was pretty much in the process of living a dream. My dream. Our dream.

* * *

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. The Good, Bad, and Ugly

**I am so sorry for not posting as quickly as I normally do! I am in a struggle with school and my parents, they just do not seem to understand me. Anyways, here is a chapter I hope you all will love! As the story goes on, it will be more of a rated M story than what it already is! Thank you and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Marley POV**

It was a beautiful morning, for once, and just as I was starting my perfect day for my perfect breakfast date, it all came crashing down. As soon as I turned the corner of the sidewalk, just two stores away from Starbuck's, I saw the longest line that I have ever seen since December. The line kept growing as I kept staring and the only way to 'make it go away' is by working my ass off today. I quickly walked over to the coffee shop, pushing the door open then running to the back of the counter. I dropped my bag on the table in the back in the employee room, then scurried over to grab my coffee apron. I knew today would be tough, but I didn't think I would have to miss the date I had planned for all last night and this morning. My boss walked past me, slightly bumping into my shoulder.

"Boss, what's going on that I don't know about? Is there like a discount today or something?" I turned my head, looking towards him as he began preparing an espresso and a frappe. The ice began crunching in the blender and the steam looked as though it slithered out of the small coffee cup.

"Marley, what have I told you about calling me boss? I'm your friend, not the damn president." We both scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, _Kurt, _what is going on today?" I looked over to the next person in line and punched in their order on the touch-screen. People in New York sure knew how to make their coffee all fancy.

"Well, honestly, I have no idea. Everyone just barged in at one time." He pressed the plastic lid on the top of the coffee cup and lightly placed it on the high-top table. "Caramel frappe with extra caramel!" He turned back and took the espresso and slid it across the table as well. "You know, this is almost as crammed up as the time I was jammed into a locker in high-school." He mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear him.

I couldn't help but burst out in to laughter. "Poor baby! I hope you weren't in one of those extremely small lockers...that would suck." I had a small smile on my face, but when I looked up, my smile turned in to a surprised expression. Kitty was standing in front of me, a confused look on her face, and a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"I'm guessing we aren't going to have our date, are we?" I could practically hear the heartbreak in her voice. Those hazel eyes shot a hole right through my heart and all the pain just consumed me like quicksand. Slow and torturous.

"How about," I made the order of a croissant and a hazelnut coffee then printed out the receipt and wrote 'OH' on the piece of paper and handed it to her, "you take a seat wherever you want and I will meet up with you as soon as I get the orders for these 6 people."

I raised my eyebrows at her and slightly bit my lip as she nodded. "Sure, but what does 'OH' mean?"

I began putting in the next order then looked up at her and smiled, "it means it's on the house." I winked at her and she slowly began to blush as she walked towards a table next to the window.

The next few people were slightly frustrated and obviously in a hurry when they began to complain just as I started making their coffee. One guy actually said he was going to go to the other Starbucks on the other side of town since I had been so slow. He grabbed his coffee with such anger and force that the cup almost toppled over and nearly caused a giant mess. There was no longer a line left and I quickly made Kitty's coffee, writing her name on the side of the cup with a small heart next to it. I crouched down and grabbed a fresh croissant and slid it into a small bag before walking over to her.

"Good morning, Blondie." I leaned down and kissed the side of her head, placing the coffee and croissant in front of her.

A short giggle slipped out of her mouth and she look at me with soft hazel eyes. "Thanks, Marley." She took a sip of her coffee and grabbed my hand with her free hand. "I'm sorry if I rushed you. I saw what that guy did earlier and honestly I had to stop myself from kicking him out."

I grinned at her and slowly drew circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. "I am surprised you haven't been called up for work."

"Oh please, don't jinx it! I am actually enjoying my morning so far." She gave me a soft smile then turned her attention to the flowers sitting next to her. "These are for you, Marley." She spoke with a low and quiet voice before handing the flowers over to me.

"Kitty," I grabbed them and breathed in the aroma of the flowers, "you didn't have to-"

"I did, I guess you can say it's my thank you for last night." She smiled sweetly then a familiar noise went off somewhere in her scrubs. "You have to be kidding me." She pulled out her pager from her shirt pocket and looked at it carefully before groaning and furrowing her eyebrows.

I gave her a small grin and I raised one eyebrow as she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, I have to get to work quickly. Thank you for the morning coffee." She got up and leaned down quickly, pressing her hot lips against my forehead before walking towards the door and leaving. I saw her walking quickly by the shop and her breath was becoming visible in the air. I noticed how her hair bounced as she kept walking, then she disappeared in to her car.

I got up slowly and walked to the back room where Kurt had sat in for a few minutes now.

"Hey, do you have more jars?" I looked around the room carefully, scoping out for any empty jars.

"I do actually, I already washed them for you, you can take them up if you want, it's still pretty dark out since the sun hasn't fully risen." He smiled calmly at me then looked back down at the book he was reading.

"Harry Potter? Really?" I gave him a sarcastic look and I snickered before turning to grab the jars out of the sink.

"Go away, muggle!" He responded with a fail of a british accent and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Please, don't hurt me, oh powerful one." I retorted sarcastically then grabbed the jars and the candles I kept under the sink in the back of the cabinet. I pushed the roof way door open with my back and walked up the steps slowly. Today was not like any other day, sure I had a special date with Kitty but it was much more than that. Today, I would light the red candles instead of the white. Today, I would sit on the roof and speak to my other half. My best friend. I pushed the door at the top of the stairs open and walked out on to the roof of the Starbucks shop. The ice cold air sent chills down my spine and the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck to go up.

I didn't expect it to be so windy, but I could still light these candles. I set up the jars carefully on the edge of the building, separating them at a proper length. I calmly placed the red candles inside the jars and pulled out my match box. I flicked the match across the back of the box and a flame lit up but blew out quickly. I tried again, this time making sure I would cover the flame. I managed to light all of the candles with one match, then blew out the flame before dropping the dead match on the floor. Today wasn't exactly a fun day, but Kitty managed to put a smile on my face this morning.

Today was the anniversary of my mothers death.

* * *

**Kitty POV**

"Jake, what the hell happened? The whole hospital is surrounded by police officers!" I grabbed his shoulder and his eyes were dark and bloodshot red.

"I have been up all night, tending to these retarded ass teenagers who decided to drink and fucking drive!" He was livid, he never like staying up overnight because of work.

"Hey," I grabbed cupped his face in to my hands and made him look at me, "calm down, okay? What can I do?"

I saw his nose flare then his chest began to move at an easy pace. "Just go to the last room down the hall, there should be a boy in there, and try to calm him down. Just talk to him. He was in the passenger seat and he really needs to chill the fuck out." Jake pointed down the hall and I nodded quickly before running over to the room. What I came across definitely was not the prettiest sight ever. He had stitches all across his arm, his leg had obviously been severed and it was wrapped up in layers. He was crying quietly to himself, grabbing on to his chain tightly.

"Hi," I walked in, knocking on the door, "uh, I'm Dr. Wilde." My eyes trailed over his body, blood soaked in the bandages.

"Where is Lisa?" His voice was shaky and his eyes were red, tears continuously flowing out of his eyes. "Where is my girlfriend?!" He shouted then broke down in to more tears.

"It's okay," I walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm, "what does she look like? I can go look for her or check where she is from the other doctors?"

"Uh, sh-she's um averaged height, brunette, light b-brown eyes," He closed his eyes, possibly thinking of other details, "and she has this necklace on except, hers has an anchor on it. Please, go find her." He choked on his words and I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile before leaving.

**3 Hours Later**

"Ryder!" I shouted over to the tall goof ball.

"Yo!" He turned around and walked towards me.

"Do you have a patient assigned to you from the drinking and driving accident?"

"I do, a blonde." He wiggled his eyebrows and I gave him a disgusted look. "Kidding! Quinn has another patient and so does Brittany."

"Thanks, Ryder." I ran off down the hall until I ran into Quinn, walking beside a gurney and trying to calm down a brunette who was squirming under her grasp. "Q!" I ran up to the gurney and walked beside her, analyzing the girl in the gurney. She was mid-height, light brown eyes, but no necklace.

"Listen, you need to calm down." Quinn spat out. "Like, right now!" She shouted.

"Q, relax." I shook my head and looked down at the girl as we kept walking. "Sweetie, what's your name?"

"T-Tiffany. Have you seen my friends? I saw Patty but where is Mark and Lisa?!" I looked at her with sorrowful eyes and watched the gurney go away with Quinn and Finn as they entered the OR. I let my head drop then I turned to see Brittany sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed. A brunette lying down under the sheets. I slowly walked inside and knocked on the door lightly.

"Dr. Pierce, can I have a moment with the patient?" Brittany nodded then got up and walked passed me. I walked up to the girl in the hospital bed, trying not to make too much noise. "Lisa?" I called out in a small whisper.

The brunette cocked her head towards me and I saw the deep cut that trailed down from the top of her forehead and over her eyebrow where it stopped at her cheekbone. I winced slightly then breathed out. "Yes?"

"Well, you're a calm one." I smiled at her and sat down on the chair that Brittany was sitting in before. I noticed the silver necklace that was safely wrapped around her neck and the anchor had sat on her chest, small but pretty. "I met your boyfriend earlier, Mark is it?"

"Mark," she breathed out, "is he okay?"

I chuckled and nodded my head, moving the hair out of my face. "Yes, he is perfectly okay, Lisa."

She smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her face began to turn pale, and I knew she must have lost a lot of blood if she hadn't already. Her eyes slowly began to close and she couldn't take the smile off her face. "Tell him...tell him I love him."

I nodded again and looked across the room, noticing that her bag had blood on it which reminded me of the car crash. "Lisa, who was driving in the car?" My voice was slightly raspy, I tried my best not to speak too loudly.

"Patty, she was drinking last night at the party we were at and we didn't know until she was swerving on the road. Mark was sitting in the back with me and Tiffany was in the passenger seat and before I knew it, we were smashed between a light post and a wall, the car was totaled and I blacked out. But I heard Mark, I heard him." She whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lisa, you are all okay now, you don't have to be scared. I am going to call Dr. Pierce back in here and I am going to go keep Mark some company. You're okay." I stood up with a caring smile and walked out of the room after seeing Brittany return to the seat. As I walked down the hall, I remembered the necklace the couple was wearing. She had an anchor, but he had something distorted. I couldn't recognize it earlier but I knew I could get a better look now since he wouldn't be holding it tightly, hopefully.

**5 Hours Later**

I stepped inside of the room and saw that Mark had his eyes closed, I immediately thought he was asleep. But then he stirred in his sleep and open his eyes, surprised to see me.

"Did you find her? Is she okay?" He propped himself up with his elbows and I could hear it in his voice that he was anxious. I walked over to him and took a seat on the edge of the bed and smiled towards him.

"She is safe, just a cut on her face, but she is okay." I saw the concerned look on his face turn into a bright smile.

"Thank you so much!" He pulled me into a warm hug and cried in to my shoulder.

I chuckled and slowly pulled myself away before looking at his necklace. There was a horse shoe on it. Unusual, but it must have meant something.

"So, what's up with the necklaces?" I nudged my head in the direction of the jewelry.

"Oh, this?" He smiled down at the metal. "My girlfriend gave this to me. She calls me a racehorse because I am strong and fast. I'm a runner but I am also that guy she looks up to. I used to be her best friend until I got the balls to ask her out. Now I am more than certain that her and I are meant to be. I love her so much. You have no idea how happy I am that you and your friends saved us." He spoke in a low and raspy voice, looking down at his hands.

"That's actually one of the sweetest stories anyone has told me in this hospital. I am glad that I could help." I smiled at him and he gave me a studying look.

"You got someone special, don't you?" He smirked.

"Am I that obvious?" I shook my head while grinning.

"Well, I could tell that you had this soft spot when I mentioned my girlfriend. So, you must have someone special in your life."

"I do, Mark."

"Well, don't give up no matter how hard it may seem, okay?" He put up his fist and let the corners of his mouth curl up.

"You got it." I bumped my fist against his and stood up, walking towards the door. "By the way," I turned around, "Lisa looked like that happy kid you see in amusement parks when I mentioned your name. Don't let her go, buddy." I winked at him playfully and kept walking away. It was already the end of the day and I missed Marley, I wasn't going home without seeing her again.**  
**

* * *

I walked in to Starbucks, it was about 8 o'clock at night and the lights were still on which meant that either Marley or her boss was here. I walked in and saw the young man sitting behind the counter.

"Oh, sorry, we are closed- Oh! You must be Kitty! You were here this morning, right?" He smiled widely at me and I smiled back.

"Yes, and you are..."

"Kurt Hummel, the boss around here." He chuckled to himself and I grinned.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be so forward, but, where is Marley?"

He shook his head with a smile on his face and pointed to the back door.

"Roof."

"Thanks, Kurt!" I hurriedly walked towards the door and began running up the stairs, skipping a few steps. My scarf was moving all over the place but once I opened the door to the roof, it practically flew away. I saw Marley sitting against the mall and her knees were pressed against her chest while her head was resting on her knees.

"Marley?" I walked over to her and sat next to her, putting an arm around her. "Why are you up here? It's freezing and you're not wearing a coat." I rubbed her sides and when she pulled her head up, my heart broke. Her eyes were watery, bloodshot red, and puffy. She was sniffling which only meant she had cried all day. I looked to her left and saw a row of red candles still burning brightly. It made me wonder.

"Kitty, I didn't want you to see me like this..." She began whimpering.

"Shh, what's wrong?" I pressed my cheek against the side of her head and held on to her tightly, not wanting to even let go slightly.

"Today-" She choked on her words and I ran my fingers through her hair while rubbing her arm, trying to comfort her. "Today would be the second year that my mother passed away."

Just when today was bad at work, my world fell apart at that sentence. I felt like crying, almost sobbing. I knew exactly why she had cried all day and of course she had a good enough reason to. I stood up and pushed her away from the wall slightly so I could sit behind her and wrap my legs around her waist. She leaned back and her head rested on my chest. I looked down at her and wrapped my arms securely around her.

"Marley, I can't say I know how it feels because I don't, but I will stand by you and do my best to make you happy." I whispered in to her ear, my breath warm and visible in the air.

"Just stay with me, please."

"Alright, I will, then I will take you home." I kissed the top of her head and squeezed her, feeling her hands grab my thighs.

"No, I mean, I want you to stay with me, tonight. Is that okay?" She looked up at me and those blue eyes made me melt with just one blink. I nodded, feeling my heart thud against my chest.

"Of course that's okay, Marley."

"By the way, you never told me how the dates went...you seem to avoid the question."

"haha, they were perfect." I chuckled, pressing my chin down on her head that rested on my chest.

"Then I have another question." She got up slowly, still sitting between my legs, and took my hands.

"Go ahead."

"Will you be my girlfriend? You honestly have made me happy these past 2 days and I know it has only been 2 days but when I am this sure about something, I am normally always right."

"And you're willing to take the chance with me?" I questioned with a grin on my face.

"Well, only if you are..."

"My last name is Wilde." I whispered, leaning in slowly to bring our foreheads in to contact. "So bring it on, Rose."

* * *

**I know that you are all like "Da Fuq" lol but I needed to make that in Marley's storyline to build some background information. The Harry Potter part, believe it or not, I have never read past the 3rd book and I am not really a hardcore fan but I thought that part would add some comedy. So! Tell me what you think, please! xoxo Ashley**


	5. Save Tonight

**I am very sorry that I am not posting as quickly as I normally do once again. This month is already starting to suck for me and I also might let go of my Instagram account for Glee! Also, this chapter may mess with your heads A LOT! I promise most of you will be so confused, I am sorry, but I will try my best to make it as clear as possible. Please leave suggestions and ideas, I do get writers block a lot and I need all the help I can get! Review please, I hate lurkers. Sorry not sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Kitty POV**

_"Will you be my girlfriend? You honestly have made me happy these past 2 days and I know it has only been 2 days but when I am this sure about something, I am normally always right."_

_Marley breathed out to me and I swear I could feel the tension in her question._

_"And you're willing to take the chance with me?" I questioned with a grin on my face._

_"Well, only if you are..."_

_"My last name is Wilde." I whispered, leaning in slowly to bring our foreheads into contact. "So bring it on."_

Then I woke up.

I woke up, from a dream.

A dream.

How could it have felt so real? I opened my eyes slowly, everything around me seemed so unfamiliar. I was not in the bunk room and I wasn't in my apartment. Where was I? I rummaged around under the sheets I was surrounded by to see a very comfortable and adorable brunette lying next to me. She was wrapped up in the pearly white sheets while snoozing softly. Her chest moved up and down at a steady rhythm while her hair fell over her shoulder. She was lying on her right side, I was on my left side. She seemed very peaceful and for a second, I was wondering if this was a dream as well.

I pinched myself, like they do in the movies.

Nothing.

I pinched again.

Nothing.

I couldn't help but smile to myself, knowing I was really laying in bed with this gorgeous coffee shop girl. Marley Rose. I don't exactly remember when she told me her last name, maybe when I was half asleep one morning and I wasn't all ears. She stirred in her sleep then her eyes opened slowly, drifting up to meet my hazel eyes.

"Watching me sleep, Edward Cullen?" She snickered then rubbed her eyes gently with the back of her hand.

"More like Bella, I couldn't stay asleep because of a dream." I dully smiled at her and she must have sensed that something was wrong. It was the look she was giving me, and the slight quiver in her lower lip.

"A bad dream? So, a nightmare?" She furrowed her eyebrows and propped her head with her hand and elbow against the pillow underneath her.

"Not exactly," I sighed, looking down at the comforter and the sheets that were crumbled under my small body, "it was only bad _because _it was a dream. I wanted it to be real." I got up slowly and rubbed my eyes then running my fingers through my messy bed hair.

"Well, that's why they're dreams! Things we want or need to be happy or stable. Just like the Disney song, _a dream is a wish your heart makes._"

"When you're fast asleep... Yeah I know. But I have this feeling that the dream is bound to happen. I just know it." I looked over to her and caught her playing with her hair while looking at the back of my head. We both smiled but I felt my cheeks heat up from blushing too quickly.

She bit her lower lip with a dark and deep look of lust in her eyes before releasing her lip from her teeth. "So," she removed the covers from her body to show a white t-shirt and very small blue shorts that exposed her beautiful long legs, "what was this dream about?"

I thought back to the dream and just began to wish that it happened at this second. I just wanted her to ask me the question. But then I just confused the hell out of myself. If she never asked the question, why was I in bed with her? I needed hints, something to prove that this was really just a coincidence or something!

"It was just me running from some serial killer. All I remember is seeing him or her killing my girlfriend then running away." Maybe she will say something like _oh, me?_ or _why would I be the one who dies first?_ Something to give me a signal.

"Oh," She chuckled, "you have a girlfriend? What's her name?" She smiled sweetly at me and I felt like someone just bitch slapped me twice in the matter of a second.

"Nope, I am single. It was just a dream! I guess I believe it was my girlfriend and all but you know me, making wishes while I am asleep!" I laughed sarcastically, knowing I might have just made myself look thirsty for a relationship. Or maybe she will get the hint and ask me to be her girl.

"A fake girlfriend in a dream? You sure you aren't just scared of being alone?" She teased me, I hope, then walked over to grab me by the wrist. "I'll go make you some coffee and breakfast then you can go to work."

I smiled at her offer. She was _always _making coffee for me and it had become a welcoming reason of being with her, other than her charm and personality. When she managed to drag me to the kitchen, I took in the surroundings. Her walls were an off-white while her floors were a glossy dark wood. I loved the combination, it reminded me of my old home with my parents. Before everything happened. She walked me over to the chairs that were set up behind the high table.

"So, listen, I was wondering if you wanted to have a movie night tonight? Or get some dinner after you get out of work?" She began pouring the hot water in the top of her coffee maker, not looking up until every drop was gone. Once her perfectly glistening blue eyes met mine, I smiled and quickly answered.

"I would love nothing more than to spend the night with you." Maybe I shouldn't have said _that _but she did ask me.

She giggled then scooped out some grounded coffee into the top container before closing it and pressing start. "It's a date then." We both smiled as the steaming sound emitted from the small machine. "Thank you for staying over, by the way. I didn't expect you to say yes. You seemed pretty tired too."

"Yeah, about that, what happened? I only remember up to you saying you needed to ask me another question...sorry." I smiled shyly then waited for her response.

"Oh! I asked if you were having any serious surgery tomorrow...or today." She giggled and I nodded my head, almost in disappointment. There goes my luck, huh?

"Well that clears up a lot." I murmured under my breath and she looked over to me quickly after grabbing the coffee maker and a small mug that said 'I Love NY'.

"What was that, Kitty?"

"Oh, nothing! I was just speaking to myself about work! Hell of a lot of thinking!" Smooth one, Wilde. Now she thinks you're busy _and _crazy! Just as she was pouring my cup of hot coffee, my pager went off in the other room. We both looked at each other with knowing looks then I scurried to look for the small pager. It was coming from my scrubs that were lying on the chair in her room, possibly from the shirt pocket as usual. I shoved my hand into the pocket and pulled out the pager, reading the numbers I had not read in a while. For once, in a long time, I had a group surgery! I ran to the kitchen with my scrubs hanging over my shoulder and my coat in my hand.

"Marley, I have to go, I am so so sorry! I promise I will see you tonight!" I walked behind the counter and kissed her cheek before running to the door. "Have the coffee for yourself, you need it more than I do at this point!" I smiled and opened the door before running down the stairs to my snow-covered car.

* * *

"Jake! What do we have?" I walked past the front desk, fixing the scrub top I was wearing.

"Well, a couple was with a group of friends and someone drank too much and now they have liquor poisoning. The others seem to be perfectly fine so I paged you the wrong code, sorry." He shrugged his shoulders then looked over to the patient that was laying in the gurney in front of us.

"Go get Quinn, I want her to help me with this one." I pointed down the hall, knowing that Quinn was mostly gossiping with Santana and Brittany.

"But I was-"

"Puckerman, now!" I shouted, not even bothering to look up at him. He groaned then I heard him jogging off to the area where Quinn was, hopefully bringing her back very soon. I examined the patient and noticed he was blonde with dark green eyes. He was slowly slipping out of consciousness from the way his eye lids began to close.

"Oh no you don't, stay with me!" I grabbed his jaw and turned his head to look at me, opened his eyes slowly, then pointing my flashlight into his eyes. Quinn ran to my side and grabbed the gurney, pulling it out of place.

"What happened to him?"

"Right now he is about to be unconscious and his skin is turning a blue tint so we need to get him to the OR immediately before he has a seizure or stops breathing!" We quickly pushed the gurney through several doors in the hallway before passing by Finn and Rachel.

"Rachel! I need you to scrub in, this one will need as many hands as possible." Quinn shouted over to Rachel and glared at Finn who only gave her a stink eye in return. Rachel ran beside us and helped set up the patient for surgery. I was starting to question my availability for the night.

* * *

**Marley POV**

"Kurt, where are you?" I pushed the doors open to Starbucks, noticing that there was only two customers sitting inside with their laptops on the tables.

"Over here!" Kurt walked out from the back room and sat on the stool behind the cash register. I walked over to him and grabbed the apron that hung on the hook in the back wall.

"So, how was your night?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I only blushed before smiling widely.

"It was...interesting. I keep getting this urge to just ask her to be with me but I choke. A part of me is hoping that she will ask but I don't think that is happening. I am planning on doing it tonight when we get together again but I just hope she does not say no. I just might cry." We both chuckled at that then I looked down at my hands and playing with my thumbs.

"What's on your mind, M?" Kurt kicked me gently on the thigh then gave me a concerned look.

"A lot." I looked back up to catch him looking at me with a stern look. "What if she does say no? What then? I keep going about my business and have to be forced to see her every morning, knowing she won't be with me?" I sighed just before Kurt could argue with my questions.

"No, shut up, Marley. You are a catch for her. She is head over heels for you and I know it. She is probably scared though."

"Scared of what, Kurt?! She's a surgeon. She isn't scared about something so silly as love." I retorted.

"But that is probably the _only _thing she is actually scared of!" He fought back, knowing I needed some answers to this madness. "She is probably scared that she has these feelings for you and maybe you are just seeing each other as friends. Maybe she thinks that you don't feel what she feels. Maybe, if it is even possible, she thinks you don't feel the love. Just pop the question and get an answer. Jump first and fear the fall later. If she says no, then move on and find some one else in some time. If she says yes, well, that's one step of many in your life and relationship with her. Don't give up so easily, that's bad. Love is a scary thing, I know. But not even knowing what love is, is even scarier. How can you feel something you have never had? Think about it." He playfully hit my chin with his knuckles, as if he punched me on the chin. He slowly got up then walked to the back room, only to start reading his book again.

I looked out of the window and thought about what he just said. Maybe I should ask her out already. I have nothing to lose, honestly.

* * *

**Kitty POV (7:00 P.M)**

"Q, hand me the scissors. The stitches won't fix themselves." I looked over to Quinn as her hand shook slightly, handing over the small scissors. I cut the hanging thread that held together the cut skin and cleaned off the wound.

"What idiot drinks 10 bottles of beer and doesn't think to stop or eat food at least?" Rachel breathed behind her mask then walked out of the OR along with myself and Quinn. The other doctors cleaned up the surgery table before taking the patient back to his hospital room. The three of us began washing our hands and forearms after removing our gloves and masks.

"So, how did you girls sleep?" Quinn asked, knowing I went to go visit Marley after work yesterday.

"I barely slept, Finn kept calling me last night while I was working and I couldn't leave the hospital until I was done with surgery." Rachel replied with a slow sigh after her answer.

"How about you, Kitty?"

"Well, I spent the night with Marley so I can't complain." I grinned and felt their eyes on me.

"Oh, some one got lucky!" Quinn hit my hip with her own then laughed along with Rachel.

"No, no, I am not like that! She is much more than just a fuck buddy! I actually really like her, a lot. So don't go and ruin it for me if you girls ever meet her!"

"That will be our first idea, to make her hate you!" Rachel sarcastically added then walked out of the room.

I looked at Quinn who just shook her head and glanced over to me. "You should go check on your patient. He still needs to be watched. I need to go home and sleep, I am literally drained of energy! See you tomorrow, Kitty." Quinn grabbed my shoulder and smiled before leaving me alone in the room. As soon as I washed myself, I turned the water off and walked over to the hospital room that my patient was being held in. His name is Jarred Wolfe. He was obviously at a party with some friends and his girlfriend is no where to be found. When I reached the room, I noticed he was sound asleep in his bed, which meant I had to wait until he woke up. I walked over to the closet and grabbed a blanket before sitting on the chair beside the bed. I knew it would be a long night. But what I completely forgot about, the one thing I was looking forward to, was calling Marley to tell her I couldn't make it tonight.

I stared at the silent body that was on the bed and under the sheets, slowly drifting off into a sleep myself. The beeping of the heart monitor filled my head and the slight chattering of the doctors outside of the room kept me awake. But only for a few moments until I completely fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up to a gentle tapping on my shoulder, a soft whisper that sounded familiar. I let my eyes open slowly like window blinds letting in sunlight. What I came across, or who, was not what I expected. Marley was standing beside me, moving the hair out of my face with a bottle of water and a nature valley bar. I smiled calmly at her and rubbed my eyes as usual.

"Hey, Marley. I'm sorry I forgot to call you. I really-"

"It's okay, Kitty. I understand that you have work. Your friend, Dr. Puckerman, said that you could leave. He said that he would watch your patient for you so I thought I should wake you up and take you home?"

I looked further into her deep blue eyes and smiled. "Would it be okay if I crashed at your place, tonight? I actually slept well for once, last night." We both smiled as she handed me the water and grabbed my free hand.

"Anything you need, you've worked hard." She helped me up and we both walked back to our cars just after leaving the hospital. I sent Quinn a text to make sure that Jake was really watching my patient then finally put my phone down for the night.

"I'll meet you at my place. Don't get left behind, sweetie." Marley winked at me and got in her car before I got into mine. We both began to drive to her apartment when the dream came flooding back into my mind.

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" Her eyes were as blue as they were during the day time. She was almost pleading for me to say yes, for me to hold her closer and tell her I would never plan on leaving her. I just wanted to make her feel special. To make her feel loved and to feel wanted._

The car behind me began to honk when I didn't accelerate at the green light, snapping me out of my dreaming. It only took a few minutes for us to reach her apartment where the snow was barely covering any part of the ground. She pulled in to the parking garage and I followed behind her, making sure to take a guest space.

"You better hurry up before it gets colder than what it already is!" I saw her smiling at me then she began to walk away but I caught up, wrapping one arm around hers. We walked up the stairs instead of taking the elevator, talking about our day at work and how it was pretty slow in some way. When we reached her door, she pulled out her keys that were jingling along with a small key chain of a photo of herself and her mother I believe.

My heart sank when I remembered that she told me about her mother. The fact that her mother died when she was only a young adult was heart-breaking. When she finally opened her door, she immediately grabbed my hand and walked me over to the bedroom. Having butterflies and blushing was an understatement! Her touch sent me soaring through the sky. I felt like she could make all of my pain go away. She handed me a change of clothes but I was planning on only wearing the shirt she gave me.

Although, it was completely inappropriate, I did it anyways. She hadn't cared the first time around so I just made sure I wasn't making myself look too desperate. We both got comfortable in bed, facing each other but not getting touchy. Or at least, not until later.

"You never told me about your past girlfriends." She blurted out. It caught me by surprise because my answer would be so unexpected that she might feel bad for asking at all.

"I have never really had a real girl-friend."

"Oh, why not?"

"Well," I began, knowing my story was going to be interesting, "it started in the 7th grade when one of my friends came on to me and asked me if I was in to girls. Of course, I said no because I was young. But then, she took me by the hand and walked me over to the side of the school and she kissed me on the cheek and said 'we are together now, don't question it.' At the time, I don't know what type of drugs I was on that I never said no but I am glad that I didn't. Now I look at guys and I cringe after the hell they have put me through. Girls have put me through hell too but I guess in the end, they understand me the most. During 8th grade, after my friend and I broke up, I got together with my best-friend. She was gorgeous but how could you go out with someone who was like your sister? It was insanity. But not for us. We fell hard for each other, or at least I fell for her. Then, just when I thought we were inseparable, she cheated on me. Yeah, I was destroyed for a very long time and all it did was affect me. I was such a bitch throughout my high school years and I never let anyone in to my life. I didn't let anyone come near my heart. I hated the thought of love."

She looked at me with saddened eyes and simply took my hand in her own.

"Then, college came around. I found out I was the hopeless romantic that could never let love go no matter how hard I tried. Now, I am here." I smiled at her and felt her squeeze my hand gently.

"Yeah, here you are." She scooted closer and rested her head on the pillow beside me. "I want to ask you something."

I rested my head on the pillow as well and looked at her, hoping I was looking at her eyes because it was dark in the room. After a few seconds, there was no answer. Her breathing became louder than usual which only meant that she fell asleep. I had no idea if she was about to ask me out. Honestly, if she was, then she would ask tomorrow. For that type of million dollar question, I could wait. I have waited my whole life for love, haven't I?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you didn't enjoy it. I was rushed through this chapter and it was a lot better in my head when I imagined it. I guess I picture the scenes out better than the real writing so I should work on that. Remember to leave a review and suggestions! I get writers block! Thank you again! xoxo -Ash**


	6. Dreams

**A/N: I am so sorry to say this but there is a possibility that I may post every 3-4 days. I have finals next week and I need to study for them, also, I don't get much feedback from you guys/girls so I guess my story isn't really well written? I just need some answers to my madness.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Kitty POV**

When I woke up, everything seemed extra dull and muggy. There were days where I just hoped that I would never have to work. That I would wake up and there would be nothing to worry about. I dreamed on this day and when I would wake up, I was always disappointed. Everything has its first chance, right? Well, I used to never believe in that bull shit. At least, not until today. I got a call from the hospital, not any regular call you get on a Friday morning. This call was a once in a life-time type of call for me. I didn't need to go to work today. Why? Well, for one, it was pouring rain the size of golf balls outside. Secondly, we just hired a new round of newbies which means lots of office pranks for Quinn and I. Having a free day from work meant two things. I would be able to sit back and relax and I would be able to do it with Marley unless she was busy. But telling that I have slept over a lot lately, she isn't very busy. I was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Marley to wake up. I heard the bedroom door creak open and my attention turned to the brunette walking out of her bedroom with her hair tossed around, eyes half open, dragging her feet, and the silky white sheets wrapped around her body.

"Hey, pretty woman." I said, smiling widely at the naturally stunning girl in front of me.

"Hey, there, hazelnut frappe girl." She slightly smiled at me before walking over and wrapping her long, slim arms around me. I was caught by surprised but immediately hugged her back, keeping her body snuggled against mine.

"Still going on with the coffee names?" I questioned, whispering in to her ear.

"Mmm, maybe. You know you don't mind it at all." She held onto me tighter then pulled away while tugging me over to the couch with her. "Why are you still here, doctor?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but blush when she called me 'doctor'.

"I don't have to go in for work today, so I guess I can spend the day with you unless you are busy?" The amount of pressure that swelled in my chest was killing me, I am guessing it was from the possibility that Marley might kick me out. I am always around her and by now, she should be sick of me.

"No." She kept a straight face. "You need to go."

"W-what?" Exactly what I didn't need.

"I'm joking, relax." She giggled and pulled me close to her, letting my head rest on her shoulder.

"You can't mess with me like that! I actually thought you wanted me to leave!"

"And what if I was serious?" She raised an eyebrow at me and my face quickly turned a dark shade of red.

"Well, I would be sad, of course. Because I wouldn't have anyone to hang out with, obviously." What was I supposed to say? _Oh, Marley, I have been crushing on you for a while and I would be sad if I couldn't be with you today because I really like you! _No! But something on her face just made me grow nervous. It was as if she knew something.

"You know," she began to play with my hair as I looked up at her to make eye contact, "you talk in your sleep."

Well shit. There goes _all _of my secrets. I wonder what she knows, or the shorter answer would be what she _doesn't _know. I began to worry until she ran her fingers through my long hair and grinned.

"Your so called serial killer dream occurred again last night. I am guessing because, like the other night, you were moving around and saying the same things as before. At first, I didn't get what was going on. I thought you were having a nightmare. But I stayed awake and held onto you, you obviously didn't feel me wrap my arms around you because you kept moving, then finally you settled down. I ended up letting you go so you didn't wake up from the heat but you crept up on me and cuddled with me. I didn't mind it at all, especially when you whispered my name."

We both stared at each other and I thought this was all a joke but it wasn't. She was being serious and I was completely red and embarrassed. I blinked once then twice then looked away and covered my face with my hands. I sat up quickly but she insisted on not letting me leave her side. "I am so sorry I kept you up all night, this is so weird. I don't mean to intrude, I am just so crammed up in here!" I scoffed and pointed to my head and she smiled while nodding.

"It's okay, really, I don't mind. I get that you need a friend and you were obviously crying out for help." She smiled and got up, taking the sheets off. I expected her to not have much clothing on but she was wearing a jet black shirt and long grey sweatpants. I was left alone on the couch and I couldn't stop shaking my head. "Are you staying over again? Because if you are, I want to watch some movies, if that's okay?"

I looked up to see her blue eyes piercing into mine, begging for me to stay with her tonight. "Of course, I will stay." I smiled then slowly got up, feeling my knees ache. I didn't exactly know why but they were in pain.

"How about," she grabbed her TV remote that was sitting on the kitchen counter and tossed it to me before turning around and grabbing the phone, "you pick a movie for tonight while I call a friend of mine to be ready for a take out order, later. Does that sound good?"

I nodded quickly and smiled at myself. I quickly skipped over to the couch and flipped through the movies that were available. All there was, which I didn't mind at all, was horror or a sappy-romantic movie. I looked out the window and remembered how bad it had rained today. It always gave off this sad and depressed mood which meant the best thing to watch would be a romantic movie but I don't like to be predictable. I want to be mysterious or leave her guessing. Not that she didn't know anything about me because she obviously knew a lot. I kept looking through the movies and couldn't decide on which movie.

"Hey, Marley," I called out and turned around on the couch, looking over my shoulder at Marley, "what movie do you prefer? Safe Haven or Mama?"

After mentioning the movies she quickly responded with a smile, "Safe Haven, I don't like horror movies unless you don't mind me sleeping on you or jumping on you during the movie?"

"I don't mind but I won't put you in that place of fear, love." I smiled and as soon as I turned back to look at the TV, I shook my head. I just turned down the chance to hold her in the night and like an idiot I didn't think about it before I answered. I guess I will just have to watch this movie because of my idiotic decisions.

* * *

**8:00 PM**

"So, can I ask you a personal question?" Marley reached over the table and grabbed a slice of pizza before looking back up at me.

I swallowed my bite quickly and answered, "Sure!"

"What were your past relationships like?" She smiled at me and took a rather big bite out of her sizzling hot pizza.

"Well, since you asked, my relationships were all a mess in their own way."

"Mind telling me them?" She sipped from her glass of water and showed a lot of interest, more than anyone has ever had.

"Okay, uh, my first relationship was with this guy, Michael. He was cute and we were obviously just starting out our first real relationship and we never really did anything. It ended faster than it starts plus it was in middle school, 6th grade. In 7th grade, I went out with another guy named William and he was _way _too clingy and not really boyfriend material so we broke up when he had a break down, I guess you can call it. Finally, I had my first girlfriend. She was sweet and caring at first but after a few months of dating, everything just seemed to be all about her. We were in freshman year of high school when we started dating and well, high school obviously changed her. She ended up cheating on me then getting cheated on by her new girlfriend and everything got ugly pretty quickly. After that relationship, I gained a lot of weight and I became this bitch that nobody liked in high school. Then college rolled around and I never really got myself in to another relationship because I am so scared of getting hurt all over again. Now I just want to find the right girl who will take care of me and not chicken out if things get tough. I just want someone who will love me for me and not for someone I could be. I want to be special in someones life but I also want to be the reason that they feel special, themselves. I don't want to be left behind all over again." I trailed off in my sentence and refused to look up. If I made eye contact with Marley, I knew I would cave in and just pour out all of my feelings. Instead, she just grabbed my hand that was sitting on the table and rubbed circles over my palm with her thumb.

I felt this strong attraction, like she would be different. She wouldn't dare to hurt me in any way. Then I caved in on my own, looking up and meeting her gaze. She smiled calmly and blinked, looking down at her empty plate.

"Forget about all of those jerks. They messed up somehow and lost an amazing girl. How about, if you're done, we start the movie?" She stood up and I practically leaped from my chair, ready to watch a movie with Marley. I had this feeling that we wouldn't really pay much attention to the movie. Who would when you have a hot coffee shop girl sitting right next to you?!

**Marley POV  
**She was cute, especially around me. I don't know if she was nervous but she was being a little less uptight, I guess you could call it. She was starting to calm down with me and I liked that about her. I liked that I could be myself with her and I didn't have to worry about what she would think of me. Because she would never judge me. Telling from her little stories, we went through the same thing. Once we sat down on the couch, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and kiss her head. She had this effect on me that made me melt and weak to my knees. Yes, I had this huge crush on her. No, I was not going to tell her flat out how I felt. What if I scared her away?!

She pressed the play button and the movie had begun. I didn't pay much attention to it but I heard the words while I kept my eyes on Kitty. She was fiddling with her thumbs while biting her lip, watching the movie in awe. Julianne Hough was in the movie, no surprise. I didn't know much about the movie to be honest. Only that it was a love story and that Julianne Hough was in it. I scoffed to myself and Kitty looked over to me.

"What happened?" She looked confused, not a surprise.

"No, nothing. I just thought of something." I smiled and put my hand beside my leg, not realizing her hand was there as well. They were just inches apart, thin air between our hands. I had this urge to just intertwine our fingers but something held me back. Or maybe I was just feeding off of the tension that made us want each other even more. I looked at her through the corner of my eye and saw her hazel eyes staring at our hands. She wanted to hold hands. She was begging. I slowly let my fingers inch closer, almost looking as though they had an awkward twitch. I could tell by her face that she was slowly starting to get nervous. Our skin met, our fingers brushing against each other, and both of us shuddered. I couldn't hold back anymore, I didn't want to keep teasing myself. I placed my hand on hers and she did the rest.

Our fingers linked together and our palms pressed against one another. I began to blush, as though this was my first time holding someone's hand in the third grade. I looked over at her and caught her looking at me with a loving smile. She leaned over and pulled me closer to her. At first, I thought we were about to kiss, but she was simply inviting me to rest on against her. I didn't say no to the offer. My head gradually leant on her chest and I could hear her heart beat. Her chest was moving out, my head moving along with it. Every time she breathed out, her chest would cave in and I would fall along with it.

I hadn't noticed but our hands were still stuck together like glue, laying on my side. The movie went by for the next hour and we barely watched any of it. Or, at least, I barely watched it. Kitty pressed the pause button and it froze on the credits.

"Well, the move is over! Do you want to go to bed?" She looked down at me and I nodded, confirming that I really just wanted to lay down next to her. We wasted no time in turning the TV off and scurrying over to the bed. We hadn't really changed all day, just stayed in our lazy clothes throughout this bad thunder storm.

"I hate the lightning and thunder..." Kitty spoke softly, almost like she didn't want me to hear her.

"I don't mind being a pillow for the night. Or maybe even a teddy bear." I smiled, possibly also blushing slightly, putting my arms out as I got in to the bed.

"I am always moving around so I think you always do that. But if you really don't mind, then I won't turn you down." Kitty smiled and crawled in to bed with me, getting closer and closer to me until there was no space left between our petite bodies.

I wanted to ask her out last night but I passed out too easily. If I asked her out now, I don't really know what she will say. Maybe I should just spit it out. She was dreaming of me asking but I wasn't going to tell her that I heard her repeatedly say yes. I giggled at the thought of the dream then looked down at the blonde who was now cuddling with me.

"Kitty," I whispered. I knew I may regret this in the morning but I had to ask her out sometime, right?

"Yes, blue eyes?" She had her eyes closed, but there was this big and loving smile on her face that just brightened the room.

"I wanted to ask you last night, but I fell asleep. We have been with each other long enough to know what it would be like to actually be together and well, I can't hold back the question any longer." Her eyes shot open and we both met eye contact.

By now, I didn't know if she was scared or happy. There was no turning back any longer, it was now or never.

"I just really wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend? You're really sweet and funny and-" I was cut off, not by her lips, unfortunately. She put her index finger on my lips then slowly removed it.

"I would love nothing more, Marley." We both smiled like idiots and she leaned towards me, kissing my cheek tenderly. Her lips were warm against my cold cheek and it heated me up. I felt safe with her, holding her and being in bed with her. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off. Nothing could beat this moment, being with her, in bed. Maybe there will be a moment that could beat this, I would just have to wait for the morning.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I needed to get them together because I have a lot planned out for these two lovely ladies. As you all know, I never let a relationship become _too _easy! So, there will be conflict. PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get reviews, which is happening, then I believe that my story is bad. So please leave some suggestions, ideas, comments, ect. **

**-Ashley**


	7. A Million Thoughts

**I actually got more reviews than expected and it made my day. So, I will be making a Rivergron fix today or tomorrow, so be prepared! Enjoy this update and I will be back very soon xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Kitty POV**

Was it a dream? Did I just enjoy messing with myself, playing games with my own head?

No, that couldn't be true. I had proof, of course. When you wake up in someone's arms, do you automatically believe you two are official? Obviously not, but you get this weird tingly feeling in your stomach. Butterflies. Marley had that effect on me, making me blush and feel like I am falling in love all over again. We were in different positions than when we went to sleep, but that didn't matter. I had slept over for another day and finally earned my 'title'. Sure, it has only been a week or so. But, that didn't matter, she wanted this just as much as I did. Before I could turn to look at her face, I felt her hands grip tightly around my waist. She pulled me in closer towards her body and groaned in my neck.

"Don't go to work today..." She buried her nose in to the crook of my neck and I twisted at the contact. I was very ticklish, which she just figured out.

"I have to go to work today, they need me." I smiled and turned around slowly, wrapping my arms around her neck. She slowly let her eyes open up to fall upon me, a small grin appearing on her face.

"Why do you have to be so badass at your job, babe?" She leaned forward slowly and, just when I thought she was going to kiss me, she popped a kiss on my small nose.

My cheeks felt like they were heating up like an oven, blushing all over. I crawled over her body and straddled my legs around her waist, hovering above her body.

"I am the best of the best, I just haven't been doing so hot lately." I breathed out and leaned down, brushing our noses together.

"Don't tease me.." She croaked out, desperate to bring our lips together.

"Don't be so darn cute all the time." I shot back at her.

"I can't control that!" She whined as I got up and out of bed.

"Ditto." I winked and she huffed, pulling the covers back over her body. I chuckled and disappeared into the bathroom, washing my face and cleaning myself up before getting ready for work. When I walked out of the bathroom, I glanced over to Marley. I don't remember removing her clothes over night but when she stood up and rubbed her eyes, I saw the outline of her abs. They weren't those jutted out manly abs that every girl dreams of. They were visible but not _too _visible. I bit my lip while looking at them and she caught me just in the matter of seconds.

"Like what you see, Ms. Wilde?" She gave me a cocky grin and I just simply wanted to tackle her on the bed and lavish her with sweet kisses.

"Ye-...Yeah!" I choked on my words, stuck staring at her body. I shouldn't be so infatuated with her right now, I need to get to work. But she's just standing there with her underwear and bra only!

She walked over to the chair that had my scrubs on them from the night before, picking them up carefully. She walked back over to me and put out the clothes in my radius, waiting for me to reach out and snatch it away. When I attempted to grab the scrubs, she pulled them away and grabbed my wrist with her free hand. I was caught by surprise at first since I had absolutely no idea what she was planning on doing. Then she pulled me in close to her and gave me a sexy glare.

"Make sure you come back tonight, or I will have to go get you." My body shuddered at her attempt of being all sexual. It was a turn on, I am not going to lie, but it was so different. She was always the innocent coffee shop girl. But I could get used to this side of her.

"Is that a threat," I inched closer to her, "or a promise?" My arms wrapped around her neck and she leaned down, our lips just in reach of each other.

"It's a promise.." she whispered, then pulled away and handed me the scrubs. She winked and teasingly walked away, making sure I was looking at her. I groaned at the lack of contact but I knew I would get that kiss sooner or later.

Just when I thought I was being rushed already, my pager went off. I groaned once again and grabbed it to read the message. "Fucking Ryder screwing shit up all the damn time.." I spoke under my breath as I put my clothes on and put my hair up in a bun. It took me about 30 minutes to finish getting my things together and walk out to the kitchen.

"You're going to be late, missy." Marley smiled calmly and held up a cup of coffee towards me.

"Do you take these cups home or something, dork?" I giggled and grabbed the cup.

"Maybe," she grinned then kissed my cheek before I left, "have a good day, Kitten."

I rolled my eyes in a playful matter on the last word and closed the door behind me. The day was already starting off good. At least, until I reached the hospital.

* * *

"Ryder, what the hell happened? Why did you page me '911' when there is absolutely no one here?!" I was practically furious, being called in to work for no damn reason was bad but when you were called in for a so called "emergency", it was bullshit!

"We need to talk." He grabbed my arm and pulled me in to the bunker room.

"What is the matter with you?" I made him leave the door open while I almost burned a hole through his forehead.

"Where have you been for the past 2 or 3 days? I live in the same building as you and I never hear you enter _or _leave your apartment. What is going on?" He had this scary-looking concerned look on his face like he was my boyfriend.

"Why does it matter? You're not my roommate or brother!" I snapped back.

"But I am your friend and you have been really out of it lately! I am just worried, that's all." He looked down at his feet and I turned to look out of the room to meet Quinn's gaze. She raised an eyebrow and gave me a questioning look. I simply rolled my eyes and shook my head, telling her that we would talk about it later.

"Listen, Ryder, I appreciate your concern. But I am okay, I just met someone. Don't worry about it." I patted his shoulder and when I turned to leave, he grabbed me once again. "Okay, stop grabbing me!"

"Who is it?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"The coffee shop girl? Marley? You barely even know her. For all we know, she could be a serial killer!" He shouted but only loud enough for me to hear him.

"A serial killer? Really? What's next, she is a rapist? Get your head out of your ass. I don't even know why I am having this conversation with you, Ryder!" I turned quickly and walked out of the room and towards Quinn.

Her eyes were wide, not knowing what was coming to her. I could only imagine how my facial expression looked like. I think I was fuming from my ears and all I saw was red.

"What happened in there?" She leaned back on the counter and glanced over to Ryder who just left the room as well.

"Bowler head was just questioning my love life. As if he had a say in it." I grumbled and looked over to the new workers in the hospital as they walked around with notepads. "Are these the new guys?"

"Yeah, you know what that means?" She looked at me and had a devilish smile on her face, putting her fist up towards me.

"Hazing time." I chuckled and bumped her fist with my own.

* * *

There was this one guy, pretty tall, maybe 6'2. He had brown hair and looked pretty attractive. Quinn and I walked up to a counter that was just in the distance of his current place. I walked over to him and greeted him with a friendly note.

Quinn was walking in front of me and quickly distracted him by introducing herself. When he looked away, I placed the note on his notepad and walked away, giving the all clear to Quinn. She looked over his shoulder and noticed me walking away and discretely pretended to be paged, walking away in a hurry.

"What did you find out?" I asked her, sitting on a rolling chair behind the front desk.

"Well," she began and sat on my lap, "his name is Sebastian Smythe and he just graduated from medical school, obviously. He is possibly gay and may or may not have a huge man crush on Dr. Evans."

We both laughed in unison and I clearly thought that he had the worst taste in men.

"_The _Dr. Evans?! As in big lipped Justin Bieber?! No freaking way!" I rested my head on Quinn's back as we both laughed harder at the thought of them together.

"I know, right? So what did the note say?" She wiped the tear away from laughing so much and looked over her shoulder at me.

"You're gonna love this. I told him to walk up to Jake and ask him about his first patient that has an erectile dysfunction." I started bawling again, not being able to hold back my laughter.

"You're joking! Is he going to do it right-"

"Shh! Jake is here! Oh my lord, he is going to ask right now! I am going to die, Q!"

We kept a low profile behind the desk and watched the beautifully planned out prank unravel itself.

"Hi, are you Dr. Puckerman?" Sebastian walked up to Jake and was given a nod.

"I am the younger brother but yes." Jake smiled and shook Sebastian's hand before looking down at his notepad.

"Okay, well I was left a note on my first surgery with a man named... Jack...Mehoph?" Sebastian looked up and waited for Jake to respond but Jake stood there, in complete surprise, not knowing how to respond.

"Uhh..Sebastian..." Jake spat out.

"I should go look for him myself, shouldn't I?"

Quinn and I fell to the floor laughing, knowing the poor guy was totally clueless.

"Son, you should start watching out for who you hang out with. Do me a favor, go to the bathroom, and repeat that name until it hits you." Jake patted his shoulder rather firmly and walked away while shaking his head.

Quinn was the first to stand up and check Sebastian who began whispering the name to himself. He walked past the desk whispering, "Jack Mehoph, Jack Mehoph.."

"You are a pure genius, you know that?" Quinn laughed at my successful prank then shut up when she saw Jake walking towards us.

"Ladies," I stood up and fixed myself up before he could continue, "hazing the new surgeons isn't acceptable. You know the penalties for this."

"Whoa, Jake, did you forget who the alpha is here?" I pointed to myself and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, you're not the alpha. You're just a stuck up bitch who only wants to please herself. What will happen when Marley gets tired of having you around, huh? She is going to walk out on you just like Mark did!"

"Jake Puckerman! Don't talk to her like that, you jerk!" Quinn stood in front of me but it didn't make a difference. Jake knew that if he put negative thoughts in to my head, they would stay there. They would eat me away slowly, killing me emotionally. I thought of Marley letting me go after a few days and it hurt like a bitch. My heart almost felt like it shattered and I couldn't think straight. I took my pager out of my shirt pocket and placed it on the counter in front of us.

"Thank you, Jake." I said, sarcastically.

"Kitty, don't leave." Quinn turned around to grab me but I had left her range of grasp.

"N-no, Kitty, i'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Jake began to run after me but I quickly ran out to the parking garage.

* * *

**Marley POV**

It was getting pretty dark outside, not because it was getting late, because it was about to rain again. I pulled my phone out and checked the time. Maybe it was pretty late. 7_:31. _I looked out of the Starbuck's window to notice a very familiar face. Except, I didn't expect to see what I came across. Kitty was leaning against the light pole outside. There was a cigarette between her lips and she seemed to have had red blotches under her eyes.

"Kurt, I will be right back!" I grabbed my sweater from the counter behind me and put it on, running outside.

"Kitty!" I shouted, trying to speak over the loud honking and screeching coming from the cars as they stopped or slowed down.

She looked over at me and removed the cigarette out of her mouth, throwing it to the floor and stepping on it. "Yeah?"

"You smoke...?"

"I- no- I mean yes but I haven't done it in like 2 years." She looked at me then back down at the crushed white cylinder.

"Why are you doing it again?" I saw my breath become visible in the air and before she could get the words out of her mouth, she broke down. Damn it.

I grabbed her and pulled her in for a warm embrace.

"Kitty, it's okay, i've got you." I spoke into her ear and placed my hand on the back of her head, letting my fingers go through her blonde hair. She had removed the bun she had on this morning.

"I hate people sometimes, they are s-such m-morons!" She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and squeezed me tightly.

"Babe, let's go inside and talk over some coffee, okay?" I looked down at her and she nodded. I draped my arm over her shoulder and kissed her temple, walking in to the shop and leading her to the back of the counter where Kurt and I normally were.

She sniffled and looked over at Kurt, "Hey, Kurt." She waved and he waved back.

"You okay, shorty? Do I need to throw my book at someone?" He smiled at her, attempting to cheer her up.

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "There will be no book throwing today, but thanks."

He nodded and I was making her a hot cup of regular black coffee.

"Here you go, sweetie." I handed her the small cup and she took a few sips before putting the cup back down on the counter. I pulled a stool up and sat down, pulling her on to my lap. "What's wrong, Kitty?"

She leaned against me and rested her head on my shoulder, both of us looking out the window. "Just one of my friends sticking negative thoughts in to my head to piss me off...that's all."

"That's all? Obviously it is a big deal if you are starting to smoke again after stopping for two years, correct? What did he say?" I stroked her hair and held on to her hand tightly, letting her know I wasn't planning on letting go.

"Just some stuff..."

"Like?"

She lifted her head and looked into my eyes. Her hazel eyes were watery, red, but begging for help. It was like she just went through a battle that she wasn't expecting. I didn't know exactly what happened, but I wanted to make her feel better. I _needed _her to feel better.

"Like saying that you would walk away from me. That I would start to bore you." She whispered softly and I felt like I had done something to even let her believe this. If I had been a better person, she would laugh at that thought. I wouldn't ever get bored of her. That wouldn't even be a good reason to leave anyone behind.

"Kitty, you're crazy to believe him. You know I care so much about you! I can't imagine ever getting bored of you. If anything, I will be overwhelmed with all the crazy things you would do with me." I nuzzled my nose against hers and she smiled.

We stayed in that spot, our noses slightly touching. I moved my head around, giving her Eskimo kisses. Then, gravity came in to play. I couldn't pull away from her. Our lips were just centimeters away from each other and I didn't plan on backing away. I licked my lips quickly before getting closer until our lips had connected. It was a chaste kiss. Soothing and heart-warming. Her lips were soft, not like the other boys I have kissed before. She was gentle with me, pulling away slowly to see if I had approved.

We both smiled at each other before she placed her hand on the back of my neck. She was pulling me in for another, yet deeper, kiss.

Who ever said first kisses were like fireworks was absolutely right. Kitty set me off like the Fourth of July as cliché as it sounded.

* * *

**I may not have time today to post my Rivergron fic so stay tuned tomorrow for the new story! Please Favorite/Follow/Review and if you could, spread the word about my story. I would love to see my story in the top 10 of Karley tics :) Thank you all again for reading xoxo -Ashley**


	8. Rush Hour

**Now that I have two stories to keep up with and a co-owning account that I write smuts in, I may not post as quickly. *tear* ANYWAYS! I was thinking and now I have come to the conclusion that from the amount of views I get per day, only one in every 50 of you leave a comment. Now, I am not saying that I am mad because I am obviously getting reviews, but I would like for it to be a little less of a difference. Maybe one in every twenty people is reasonable, haha.**

**A/N: So, after reading this chapter, don't think I have this weird obsession with like tragedies and the hospital and all that good stuff. It's just a suspense builder and of course, you all know, I love to have a lot of conflict in my stories!**

**A/N: What I will do now is reply to every comment that is posted! So, in return for my writing, you guys/girls should review! I love you all and thank you for reading! Now enjoy this new chapter of the lovely Kitty and Marley!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Marley POV**

When I found Kitty outside in the cold, all alone, while smoking a cigarette, I thought that something terrible must have happened. Normally, she comes in to the store, looking for me. This time, I had to go and look for her. She hadn't slept over again but I knew that she would be at Starbuck's in an hour or so. I stood up slowly from my bed, the edge sinking down as I leaned over. I dragged my feet over to the bathroom, turning on the light in the bathroom that practically blinded me.

I looked like a complete mess. My hair was tossed around and my eyes were half shut. I turned the nob for the sink and splashed the icy cold water on my face. My eyes shot open and I felt like a new person, thank God. Just when I began to brush my teeth, there was a knock at my door. I rinsed my mouth quickly then fumbled out of the bathroom then reached the front door.

I unlocked the top lock and pulled the heavy door open.

"Hey, babe, what happened?" Kitty was standing in front of me, looking completely lost. She quickly lunged forward and wrapped her slightly muscular arms around me. "Whoa, are you okay?"

I stroked her hair and held her close.

"Don't ever leave me without a good reason to, okay?" She breathed into my neck and clutched my body more tightly.

"O-okay. But, what's wrong?" I pulled away from her and looked her dead in the eye. She had opened her mouth but nothing came out. I sighed, cupping her cheeks in my hands.

"It's my parents. I haven't talked to them in about 5 or 6 years and I just received mail that was accidentally sent to my apartment. I honestly don't know how that happens but it did and it just brought back many bad memories..." She looked down at her feet and I made her look back up at me.

"Don't look away from me. Why don't you tell me about your parents? I have time to listen to every-"

I was cut off by the familiar annoying beeping of Kitty's pager. We both sighed and she pulled the pager out of her pocket and reading it before putting it back.

"As always, I never have enough time..." She looked away from me once again and shook her head.

"How about, later, you explain to me everything, okay?" I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my lips, placing a small and quick kiss on her knuckles.

She nodded slowly and slightly grinned before turning and leaving. I closed the door and turned to look at the time. If I didn't leave now, I would be late to work and be stuck in traffic. Looks like I am going to walk.

* * *

It was freezing outside, and that was an understatement to me. I was shivering, wrapping my scarf around my neck. Every time I breathed out, my breath was seen as a fading white cloud. It wasn't even eight in the morning and I was dreading this day. I had this weird vibe, an inkling, that something would ruin this day. But I didn't want anything terrible to happen. I obviously couldn't control what happened, especially when I decided to cross the road during a green light when I thought no car was in sight.

* * *

**Kitty POV**

"Kitty!" I turned around quickly at the familiar voice and was greeted by Quinn.

"Yeah?" I mumbled through my partially chapped lips.

"I'm so glad you are here, I got so worried when you just ran out." She walked past me, grabbing the notepad sitting on the counter.

"You got worried about me?" I raised an eyebrow before looking around the area.

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?" She placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed softly. "You're like my little sister and I care about you. You know that, Kitty!"

I looked up at her and gave her a smug smile. "Yeah, you're my family, I guess." I spoke softly, reaching over and giving Quinn and quick hug.

"Now, you have to go talk to Jake, don't waste any time." She pushed me away and quickly ran off, disappearing in to a room. I looked around and wondered where Jake could be, knowing he may have been the one who sent the message. I could barely remember though, it was all a blur this morning.

Just when I was about to go down the left hallway, Ryder and Jake came walking through the right side. As much as I didn't want to talk to Ryder, let alone Jake, I walked towards them.

"Hey."

"Kitty, I hope you know that I am truly sorry about what happened yesterday." Jake spoke out then got cut off by Ryder.

"Yeah, me too, I was just get jea- protective! Ryder covered up pretty quickly to what sounded like 'jealous'. I smiled at both boys and nodded.

"It's okay, guys. Just don't let it happen again." I joked, walking past them and looking at the surgery board. "So, there are no surgeries today for Kitty, huh?" I mumbled to myself.

"Well, if you want to have one, I can cut off Ryder's finger and time you on how fast you can put it back!" Jake chuckled and Ryder just gave him a cold stare. I smiled at them and saw the automatic doors at the front sliding open and Quinn walking through.

"Jake and Ryder, come here." She waved them over and I watched them walk over to her while I looked back at the board. I read over the surgeries that were taken by Santana, Brittany, Tina, and even Blaine. Absolutely no action for Kitty today. Looks like I would be going home early.

I turned around and saw Jake and Ryder glumly walking towards me.

"Uh, Kitty?" Ryder cleared his throat. "You remember that girl Marley? Are you two together?"

"Listen, Ryder, I am not having this conversation with you again. I already-"

"Just answer the damn question, please!" He quickly got frustrated and I could see the dead on look he was giving me. I was taken aback then nodded slowly.

"Why?"

"B-because, uh, she is here." He looked at Jake for support but he just stood quiet.

"Is that a bad thing? That means she brought me breakfast or something. Or maybe she wanted to visit me." I looked around them, hoping to see my peppy girlfriend. "Where is she?"

Jake and Ryder exchanged dull looks then looked back at me with blank but dreading stares. My heart sank and I couldn't move in that moment.

"You mean...she's.."

"Yes. You know the rules around here, K. You can't work on a patient you are in a relationship-"

"No! I can't just stand around like she is going to be okay! Where is she?"

I shoved passed them and ran to the ambulance that was pulling out the shaky gurney with a still brunette lying down on the white cushion.

"Marley, baby, wake up." I walked beside her, tears welling up in my hazel eyes. She stayed still, not the slightest movement coming from her limp body. Jake managed to grab me and pull me away until he pushed me in to the elevator that was a few feet away from us. He quickly pressed the 3rd floor button and the doors shut.

I slammed my hands against the cold elevator doors, attempting to stop them from closing. I didn't have any reason to be away from my girlfriend. I didn't even know what happened. As the elevator took us up, I fell to my knees. My hands dragging down against the doors, leaving the moist residue of my palms on the doors. My body began to tremor and I shook my head, denying that Marley was hurt.

"Kitty, it's going to be okay. Quinn said she was hit by a car while crossing the road and the worst that could happen is definitely not death. You have nothing to worry about. You know how this works out for the minor problems. If-"

I stood up with such speed that I almost lost balance. My eyes were bloodshot red by now from the tears streaming down my face.

"Exactly, Jake! I _know _what happens! If she isn't watched over and taken care of, bad things _will _happen! So if there is just the slightest mistake made that leads to her falling into a coma or worse, I will come back to you and tell you that you said everything would be okay when it obviously isn't!" I took a deep breath as the doors slid open and we both walked out. "I understand that I am over-reacting, but I have my reasons. You know why I am like this. I even made a deal with her that I would tell her about my parents. You know how sensitive I am with that subject. Please, take care of her when I can't, Jake. Okay?"

He looked at me with sorrowful eyes and nodded.

"But, Kitty, I am pretty sure that nothing will happen to her. Just go visit her when she is set up in a room and try to talk to her, even if she is asleep." He spoke in a low tone, patting my back. "Now, let's get a snack from the cafeteria before going back to work." He smiled and we walked over to the cafeteria.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

We had sat at the table along with Brittany and Santana who decided to eat around the same time as us.

"So, Kitty, how is life?" Santana asked. I knew that nobody but Ryder and Jake knew that Marley and I were together. This should get interesting.

"My girlfriend is in the hospital so it isn't so good." I spoke down at my box of salad and took a bite.

"You have a girlfriend? Is she hot?" Brittany wiggled her eyebrows at me and Santana nudged her.

"Britt, she is in the hospital, weren't you listening?"

"Sorry, San."

"No, it's okay Brittany. Santana is right though." I looked at all of them as their attention was glued on me. "We just started going out and I never really though it would happen so quickly but it did. I don't mind it. She is so sweet and caring. I can be myself with her. Right now, I just really want to be next to her." I sighed and took a gulp of the bottled water sitting beside my salad.

"Maybe you can go see her now?" Brittany suggested.

"I'll find out for you. Let me text Q." Santana pulled out her phone and began tapping her thumbs on the screen at a quick pace.

"Only you wouldn't use your pager, Santana." I scoffed and everyone chuckled.

The longest seconds of my life passed by and Quinn replied just as fast as I thought she would. "She said you could go up now." Everyone smiled at me as I jumped out of my seat and scurried to the elevator.

It only took a few moments before the doors slid open and I stepped inside and descended to the 2nd floor. When the stainless-steel doors slid open, I hurriedly walked passed many empty rooms. I had no idea where Marley was and I began to think this was a sick joke but it could not have been because I saw her with my own eyes.

I made a promise to her. A promise that I must keep. Even if she couldn't hear me, I had to tell her everything about my parents or else I would feel like a bad person for breaking a promise. I saw Quinn walking in to a room just a few feet away which meant Marley had to be in there.

As soon as I stepped foot in the room, I noticed Marley laying on the bed. Her eyes were closed and she had looked like she was taking a peaceful nap.

"Shh, don't wake her up just yet. She should wake up any time soon on her own." Quinn whispered, walking over and handing me her notepad. She pointed at the layout of the injuries she had.

"What happened to her?" I scanned the sheet and I saw nothing marked.

"Exactly, she wasn't injured at all. It's like she was never even hit. She will have bruising though, around her head. There is also a possibility that she will feel sore, but other than that she is perfectly fine." Quinn smiled and I quickly grabbed her, giving her a thankful hug.

"Thank you so much, Q."

"Don't thank me, just be with her, okay?" I nodded and just before she left the room she turned around. "By the way, I know you haven't told much people about you two being together. But when I was pushing her to get some scans, she wouldn't shut up about asking where you were. She kept saying that her girlfriend needed to know she would be okay. Honestly, she cares a lot about you. If someone was worrying about their perfectly fine significant other while they were being pushed for scans on injuries, then you have a big spot in their heart. Don't let this one go, Kitty. She's a keeper." Quinn winked and walked out of the room, giving Marley and I some privacy.

I sat down on the rolling chair that was next to the small bed, shifting around on the seat. Her hand was flipped up, available for me to hold tightly. I slowly let my finger tips graze over her palm and shuddered at the smallest contact. Without worrying if I would wake her up, I grabbed her hand and rubbed small circles over her soft skin.

"Uh, you probably can't hear me but, uhm, I know you're going to be okay because you said so, right? And you're always right." I sniffled, knowing I was on the verge of tears. "So, I am going to keep my promise. Even if it means I have to talk to a sleeping person, hah." I chuckled then took a deep breath and sighed. "When I was about 15 or 16, I was not exactly in the best place with my mom. We always argued and we always had to be at each other's necks. We got a rise out of each other and it got worse everyday that my mom came home from work. She would be stressed out and I would be pissed off from school. I wasn't always the straight A student and my mom hated that about me. She always expected too much from her little girl. When I was 17, I remember planning out how I would leave. It would be on the morning of my 18th birthday and I would 'run away' and take a train to New York through many states. I didn't know what else to do, all I knew is that I needed to get away. On the night before my birthday, I told my parents I was gay and they told me that I was a disgrace. I remember the exact words of my mom when she yelled at me saying that there would be no dykes living under her roof. So, I followed her little rule, I packed my bags, and I left. I haven't seen them ever since." I breathed out and let my head fall to look down at my shoes.

My parents weren't the most understanding parents and to this day, I feared of ever running in to them. As I kept thinking, I didn't notice the pressure being asserted on my hand. When it tightened even more, I looked up and saw Marley fluttering her eyes open.

"Marley..." I breathed out and she dizzily looked over to me.

"Hey, you..did that blonde girl tell you I would be okay?" She smiled at me in what looked like a drunken matter and I giggled, tears streaming slowly down my face.

"Yeah," I sniffled, "she did. Did you hear my story? If you didn't, I don't mind telling it again." I raised my other hand to her head and moved the long brown locks of hair out of her face.

"I heard every word." She whispered, bringing her hand up and placing it on the back of my warm neck. Her hands were freezing and it sent chills down my spine. "I'm sorry I put you through this."

"No, don't you dare apologize. You could not control any of this so please, do not apologize to me, babe." I tried my best to smile at her, the corners of my mouth curling up.

She rubbed her thumb against the back of my neck, playing with the little blonde hairs I had while looking almost completely through me. Her eyes were a sharp blue shade at the moment. I couldn't look away. It was hard to look away at such beauty and perfection, even in a hospital bed.

"You know, I barely remember much, mostly because I just woke up. But, I remember being pushed in here and the only person I was thinking of was not me," she looked down at my hand and back up into my hazel eyes, "I kept thinking of you. I thought that you must be freaking out because your new girlfriend was being rushed to the hospital and you had absolutely no idea what you could do. I kept thinking that you were going to kill someone for not letting you be by my side every step of the way. But then I feared for the driver who hit me. It would be a shame for a short blonde girl to chase after you until you ran out of stamina."

We both giggled at her attempt of a joke about me.

"Then I thought of your eyes and how even the simple blink and gaze you give me just makes my stomach flutter with butterflies. Then, my mind wandered to your touch," she slid her hand, that was at my neck, down my shoulder and proceeding down my arm, "and how you sent me flying sky high at the sensation you give me. We can't forget about that smile of yours either."

Of course, when she mentioned my smile, I smiled. How obvious. She grinned back at me and poked my nose. "You've got this smile that lights up everyone's day. I can promise you that. Finally," she brought her hand up to cup my cheek, running her thumb over my bottom lip, "your kisses. They are unique, just like you. I have never been kissed the way you kiss me and I swear you do wonders to me when our lips attach. It's gentle and it feels so right even when it can be full of lust."

In that moment, I realized one of the biggest feelings I have felt for anyone in a long time.

_Love._

"Kitty, I.." she took a deep breath and managed to sit up, pulling me on to the bed to sit next to her, "I love you..." She breathed out and leaned in, letting our foreheads rest against each other.

I sighed in relief, now knowing I wasn't the only one.

"I love you too, Marley Rose." I whispered, our breaths mixing together while our lips were just inches apart.

I was indeed falling in love with Marley Rose. What I just found out, to my relieving surprise, was that she was falling for me too.

* * *

**I really loved typing this chapter! I was just fangirling over all the feels I was putting into the chapter, haha. **

**Please review! It would mean a lot since I am the one typing the glorious Karley story. It's a win-win situation ;) **

**I will answer all of your questions if you have any so ask away! Thank you for reading! xoxo Ashley**


	9. Fallen

**I am back! Sorry for the wait, I was in a very bad situation but now I am back and hopefully my writing is as good as it used to be.**

**ForeverYoung: Thank you! I hope you love the rest of the story as it progresses.**

**Guest: Here is the next chapter as you wished!**

**Thenerdwithoutglasses: I specifically plot the worst case scenario just to make you piss yourself! Haha, I am so sorry but I just love all of the intensity and drama. I love reading your reviews because you always have so much to say. By the way, I read your Faberry story "Marry Me" and I loved it! Continue it, please.**

**Anonymous: I honestly write Kitty in my perspective of life, so I am glad you like it!**

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: Let's just start off with your username. It's so perfect. And you may or may not have guessed right! Ryder will definitely become a problem sooner or later!**

**Dancelikeheya: Glad you liked it!**

**Hockeydegrassi: Yeah, wait until you read the ending to _this _chapter! Good luck ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Kitty POV**

May 21st, 2013. Tuesday. Sitting in the depressed filled hallways of this hospital. If you wanted to know what it was like to know your loved one was sitting in a gurney, sleeping in the icy cold hospital room, then your answer is short and simple. It sucks. I spent the night watching through the glass window of her room, watching for any surprise I was not ready for. All I got was a few toss and turns and possibly silent murmurs from distant dreaming.

Life was good. Well, if you weren't in my place. In fact, life could be worse for me. But I did not care for the choices I could have made or the tragedies I could have avoided. I was cut out for this life. I was made to live and give a message. Life is a mystery waiting to be solved, but I was no where near the intelligent problem solver of philosophy. I was just a doctor. A doctor with the swollen love for a small town brunette.

I stood up and walked behind the desk I was leaning against, grabbing a black pen from the cup sitting on the results papers. I began tapping the pen in a consistent rhythm, not letting my eyes drift away from Marley. I looked at the clock impatiently then dropped my gaze to the papers in front of me. Just as I began to read them, I noticed something was off.

Did Quinn scan her thoroughly?

I flipped through all the papers, reading over the marked areas.

_Page 1. Page 2. Page 3. Page 5. Pa- wait what? _I flipped the page back and noticed the missing page. This was going to destroy me. I pushed the rolling chair out and stood up, rushing over to Quinn. I saw her walking to the x-ray room, which meant she had to have hidden something now that I think about it.

As soon as I reached the doors of the dark and gloomy room with the walls covered in x-rays, I pushed the doors open with such force that it was as dramatic as an entrance could get.

"Quinn Fabray, explain yourself!" I threw the papers on the table beside me and she turned around in shock. Her eyes widened when she realized I had figured everything out and I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Fabray, you better answer me..."

She stood silent and looked down at her feet, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"This is _my girlfriend _we are talking about! What the hell is wrong with her!?" I shouted and felt my veins tighten at the pressure and lack of oxygen. I honestly found it extremely hard to breathe at the moment, like I was standing at the top of a mountain.

"I didn't want to tell you until I was certain." She pulled out a folded white sheet of paper from her shirt pocket and unfolded it to reveal black ink markings all over and yellow highlighter smeared over some words. "Something is wrong with her prefrontal cortex," she sighed and pointed up at the x-ray of her skull, "it's part of the brains frontal lobe, as you hopefully know, and it affects-"

"Short-term memory...As in Marley is going to forget the little things that she is told every minute or hour or I don't even know!"

"Relax!" Quinn grabbed my shoulders and I began to feel claustrophobic. My bottom lip began to quiver and I broke down crying, pulling her close to me and crying into her shoulder. "Everything will be okay...we can fix this. We just need to do surgery on her and hope it will all work out."

"Hope? _Hope?! _You want to do a surgery on her and _hope _all goes well?!" I pushed her away and wiped the tears from my puffy eyes. I looked around the room and began to panic. Quinn quickly rushed forward and grabbed my face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She brought her face close to mine and for a second I could have sworn she was going to kiss me but she was only bringing me in for a hug. "She needs you, go over there and calm her down. She can't know what is going on. While you are talking to her, I am going to go in and give her anesthesia. She will be out and ready for the surgery and I promise she will be okay. You got it?"

I nodded quickly and stood still before pulling myself away and attempting to calmly walk over to Marley. I passed by several people. Blaine was on his iPhone playing _Candy Crush Saga _and Jake was talking to Sebastian. Rachel was with Finn while Sam had chatted with Brittany. I looked past the blondes and spotted Santana eye balling them in the distance. I chuckled then bumped into something, knocking me almost completely over. I looked up to see Ryder, grabbing my wrist before I could topple over.

"Watch out where you are going, superstar. I would've trampled you." He smiled and I simply tugged my wrist away. Without wasting anymore time, I walked passed him. Brushing against his side, he turned quickly and followed me. "So, how is that accident prone girlfriend of yours?"

I stopped in my steps and furiously turned on my heels, pressing my hand against his chest. "Excuse me?"

He had a fearful look in his eyes and he shook his head while his mouth was open, "oh no, I didn't mean to offend you! I just meant that-"

"No, Ryder, you meant it just how it was said the first time. My 'accident prone' girlfriend is just fucking fine. Now if you don't mind, I have to go tend to her. Please, for the love of God and all things, do not follow me or I might detonate in your presence."

He stood there in shock and refused to even budge.

"The clock is ticking, Ryder." He sighed then walked away. I turned around and continued to walk towards Marley's room until I reached her silenced room.

I walked over quietly and saw her begin to turn under the sheets.

"Hey, Marley.." I managed to push a smile on my face while walking over to her side.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes and looked around the room.

"What's wrong, Marley?"

"W-Where is Kurt?" She pushed her self to sit up and cringed, reaching up to the front of her head. "Agh.."

"Uh, I think he is at work. Why?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her with a confused look and she returned the facial expression. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Quinn walked in.

"Kitty I think she- shit..." Quinn sighed and I turned around to look at her.

"What?" I questioned.

"Uh, excuse me, doctor?" Marley blurted out and I looked over. _Doctor? _"Who are you?"

My heart dropped and I felt my fingers grow numb. It was like a horror movie. When you are all home alone and you hear footsteps behind you, and you know that someone is there, but you don't move. I don't dare turn around because you know the end is near. In this case, the end had just struck me like lightning.

"Marley, I need you to lay down. We are going to help you out, okay?" Quinn walked passed me and let Marley lay on her back before closing her eyes again. Quinn injected her with the anesthesia then looked over to the door and nodded. I never bothered to turn around. I kept my eyes on Marley and I didn't even blink. Santana and Tina walked by me, grabbing the sides of Marley as they placed her on a gurney and rolled her away.

"Kitty? Are you there?" Quinn waved her hand in front of my face and I snapped out of my daze.

"Y-yeah.." I looked over to the tall blonde and blinked twice. The fact that Marley just asked me who I was made my world come crumbling down. "I am going to go take a walk..." I whispered.

"Okay? I need to go work on your girl so, don't be dumb and don't leave, okay?"

I nodded towards her and walked out of the room and headed towards the desk in front of the doorway I just exited. I reached for my purse and pulled out a box of cigarettes and walked towards the exit.

* * *

**8 Hours Later**

It was sprinkling outside, just a soft drizzle. The raindrops felt rather calming as I placed the white and faded orange bud in my mouth, lighting it up with my hand covering the top. I looked out towards the street as cars drove by and water was kicked up by the back tires. My eyes were slightly narrowed and my hands trembled at the thought of Marley not making it through the surgery. I placed the cigarette between my index finger and my middle finger, removing the item from my chapped lips. I blew out a large puff of cloudy smoke and looked down at my feet.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself.." I turned around and saw Kurt walking towards me with his black hoodie.

"She is in the Operation Room because of _me..._how could I not be so hard on myself?" I ran my fingers through my hair as he stood next to me and stuffed his hands into his sweaters pockets._  
_

"How is it your fault? She was going to work.." He looked at me quizzically and I looked back with a knowing glance.

"I visited her that morning. I was selfish and I showed up crying to her about my damn parents. But it was only a stupid letter. If I hadn't knocked on her door, if I hadn't showed up and wasted those 5 minutes, she could have avoided this whole problem. She would have crossed that street 5 minutes earlier and she wouldn't have been hit. It's my fault." I breathed out and he put his arm around me.

"First of all," he grabbed the cigarette that was back in my mouth and pulled it out, "you need to stop smoking because I know Marley and she does not want an addicted girlfriend." He threw the nearly worn down bud to the floor and stepped on it, twisting his foot. "Secondly, this accident was meant to happen for a reason. Maybe you needed to realize what you had or who you had before she was gone. Lastly, Marley is blessed to have you. She has never been so happy since her mom died. You are her savior. You brought her back to Earth when she was stuck in the depths of her own depressed mind set. You helped her come back to her senses. Now what you're going to do, right now, is walk your ass back into that hospital and go check if she is out of surgery. Don't you dare stop walking until you get your answer. If she is out, you do not leave her side. She is yours and you are hers. Got it?" Kurt looked straight into my eyes and patted my back before hugging me tightly.

"Thank you," I walked towards the entrance and turned around, "for everything."

I entered the front doors and looked around for anyone who knew what was going on with Marley.

"Sam!" I ran over to the broad-shouldered boy and walked beside him. "Do you know where Marley and Quinn are."

He looked at me with a blank stare, not answering at all.

"Sam...where are they?"

Still nothing.

I felt my breath get stuck in my throat and I turned around, looking for Santana. She was walking beside Quinn just outside of the OR and I was ready to knock them both over.

"Where is Marley? Someone answer me, for crying out loud, I am bound to have a real panic attack soon." I switched looks from Santana to Quinn and finally Quinn grabbed my shoulder.

I was ready for the bad news. Ready to be told that she didn't make it. I was prepared for Quinn to tell me that she was going to have short-term memory loss permanently and that she wouldn't remember who I was. I knew it would happen. When Quinn opened her mouth, I quickly changed reasoning. I wasn't ready. I pushed both girls aside and lunged forward to burst through the doors but Santana quickly grabbed me.

"Kitty! You can't go in there!"

"Why?! She doesn't even know who I am!" I screamed and jumped up, trying to escape Santana's firm grasp. "She doesn't remember me! Just when I was falling in love with her, she forgets about me!" I started to slow down after kicking and screaming, become more sorrowful than angry. I became limp and I had no doubt in my mind that Marley would never love me the way she did a day ago.

"Who doesn't remember you?"

That voice. The soft and gentle tone of that soothing feminine voice. I turned around and saw Marley. I didn't know what to say to her. _You don't know who I am so now I am depressed and lost in life pretty much.. _I was hoping I could make up a story and once I opened my mouth, Marley spoke up.

"Kitty, who forgot about you?"

"It was just a friend that-" I was looking down at my feet and shot my eyes up to meet her blue eyes. I glanced over to Quinn who was smiling at me and nodded. "Did you just say Kitty?" I whispered, walking towards her slowly as she sat in the wheelchair.

"Uh, yeah I did, why? Are you feeling okay, babe?" She said to me with the softest look in her eyes.

"Better than ever." I breathed out and grinned wide, putting my hand out for her to hold. She gladly took my hand into her own and rubbed small circles around my hand.

"I'm okay, now." She smiled and let go of my hand before being pushed away to the room she had slept in over night. I turned around to face Quinn and I was speechless.

"I don't even know. It was the weirdest thing. Before we took her into surgery, I did a scan again and it was like nothing ever happened. I have never seen anything like it. It's impossible but it clearly happened and we were just discussing," she pointed to herself and Santana, "that maybe it was from stress. So, don't question it, just go be with her. She should be fine to go home when she is ready. As long as she-"

"Feels no pain and the scans she takes now are stable. Got it!" I lunged forward and hugged both girls before running off to Marley's room.

"Knock, Knock." I tapped my knuckles against the wooden door and walked in with a large grin.

"Hey." Marley stood up slowly and walked over to me, hugging me tightly. I breathed in her scent and slowly let out a long sigh into her chest.

"Jesus christ," I whimpered, "I thought I was going to lose my place in your memory and it killed me.." I tightened my grip around her and closed my eyes, gathering this moment.

She began to rub my back and whisper in my ear, "let's go back home and we can catch up."

I pulled away and smiled before taking her hand. "Do you mind if we stop by my place?"

She smirked and intertwined our fingers, "I would love to. Let's go."

* * *

Marley sat in the passenger seat of my Mustang and I saw Quinn walking towards her car with Puck and Rachel.

"Q!" I called out as I jogged over to her. "Are you sure she can go home?" I asked, out of breath.

"I am positive. As much as you may believe how impossible it seems, she is one hundred percent okay!" Quinn grabbed my shoulder and smiled as a reassurance for me to know everything was okay. "I promise, nothing will happen to her. I checked more than two times. Go have fun." I hugged her for possibly the tenth time today and ran off to my car, opening the door, and getting inside.

"Took you long enough." Marley smiled and took my hand and kissed it gently. I pulled out of my parking space and drove off towards my apartment.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Once I parked the car and we both got out, Marley didn't waste any time. She walked around the car and grabbed me by the waist, pulling my body flush against hers. It was as if she was a new girl. I looked up and her blue eyes were looking straight into mine, her lips inching closer to mine. I moved a stray strand of hair from her face and cupped her cheek in my hand before bringing our lips together. It was a soft kiss that was bound to break into something more. She began walking backwards with me, up the steps and through the front door of the apartment building. Her tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I felt weak to my knees, parting my lips slightly for her. She darted her warm tongue against mine and rolled it across until our lips parted to catch our breaths.

Once we stepped in to the elevator, she pushed her hands into the back of my thighs, lifting me up. I reluctantly wrapped my legs around her waist and held on to her neck, attaching our lips. They were warm and tasted like strawberry chap-stick.

"The door," I spoke between kisses, "is open.." We both smiled and continued our session before she pushed the door open. Once inside, I opened my eyes to see if everything was in place and what I saw was out of my train of thought. The last thing I expected to see. I pulled away from Marley's lips and my eyes widened.

"Dad?"

* * *

**Oooof, gotta love the cliff hangers. So, I hope I can get the next chapter up tomorrow but I have a lot on my plate, please review. I love reading your comments, especially when you guys make those small jokes. Always make me laugh. **


	10. Lies, Honesty, and Everything In Between

**I got my yearbook today, woohoo, go High School yearbook photos! I thought I would come out terrible as usual but I actually think this is my best pictures ever taken. I also photobombed like 3 pictures and I died laughing at one photo cause it is the best thing ever. Anyways,**

**HockeyDegrassi: I ran to my room and began typing this knowing how badly you wanted me to update so here is your next chapter! I promise, I will try to back away from any serious problems with Marley's health. There shouldn't be anything wrong with her health anymore...maybe. ;)**

**Hakuna-Fuckin-Matata: I still laugh at your username, I just can't xD! Her parents did technically kick her out [Kitty] but she made the decision to actually leave so when you read this chapter, just remember he may have missed her and expected she was just going through a phase! Ryder is still building up in my story so just keep a close eye on him ;)**

**Niki noodle11: Thank you :)**

**Anonymous: I am glad you love it. I hope this becomes a very popular Karley story. It would mean the world if it was "The #1 Karley story" haha. :D**

**Aintnobody: The fact that I made you like these characters means a lot! I hope you keep reading until I completely finish this story. It is going to be a big ending!**

**This chapter is going to be pretty personal in a way so all ideas are mine for sure and it is "based on a true story". Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Kitty POV**

"Dad.." I whispered and Marley quickly turned around with wide eyes. She put me down quickly and brushed her hands over her clothes, straightening herself out. My hands began to tremble as he stood in front of my ragged couch, holding his phone in his right hand.

"Kitty Wilde, what do you think you're doing?" I turned my head towards my bathroom door to see my mom walking out before turning the light off. My heart had officially dropped to the pit of my stomach. I did not know how to begin, but I just spoke what was really on my mind.

"What are you two doing here? My neighbor knows not to let anyone in here if they heard voices through the damn hollow walls."

"Watch your tone young lady!" My mom snapped and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You think you still own me? You may have brought me into this world but I am the one who builds up my life! Now answer me, why are you here?" I looked at my parents, switching my cold stare to my father then my mother.

"We asked you first. What are you doing with _that_?" My mom pointed towards Marley who I completely forgot was in our presence. I felt myself go numb for a second until Marley looked down at me, partly scared but angry. I took her hand in my own, locking our fingers together, hoping she would relax and so would I.

"She has a name, mother. She is my girlfriend and you need to get the hell out of my apartment!" I stepped to the side, closer to Marley, and pointed out the burgundy door.

"You are kicking _us _out now? How original. I thought you were over this already, Kitty. You never knew how much I wanted to attend your wedding and watch your father walk you down the isle and give you away to a handsome man. You could have had the good life with a good guy!" My mom looked towards my father and smiled at him. "You could have had a strong loving relationship like your father and I have."

I felt Marley's grip tighten around my hand, like she was about to burst out and attack my parents. I have never seen that side of Marley where she was protective and mean. I never even thought there was a part of her like that. Before she could react to my mom's selfish remark, I spoke up.

"Those are your dreams mom. But you know what, I have different ones. Be glad that I am a doctor! All I ever wanted was for you and dad to accept me for who I am! I'm still your daughter. I am still the same person. It's just now you look at me like I am some freak! Also, what damn love are you talking about? You and dad barely talk! I bet he doesn't even look at you when you get home because he is so damn sick of your bitchy attitude! Why isn't dad saying anything to me right now, huh? Did you force him to come with you? Did you come here and think you could change me? You can not change me! Gay people can not be fixed like we are some disease! I am a human being! You are a human being!" I lifted the hand that was being held in Marley's softer and warmer left hand, showing it to my parents. "Marley is a human being! She is so much better than any guy I have dated! I am not some childish little girl anymore, mom! I am a grown-up now! I am old enough to make my own decisions! This is my decision. _She _is my new friend. My new girl-friend. My new everything! I look up to her when times get tough and I am her pillow to cry on when she needs to let all of her fears and worries go. You have made my life a living hell and you can't face the fact that maybe, just maybe, you wish you had my life. You wish you grew up, knowing you would be so happy one day with an amazing person who made you smile all the time. Marley is my new family, mom. If you can't accept that, then you don't have a place in my life anymore. You don't have a say in what I can or can not do. Now, if you would do me the favor, can you get out of my apartment?"

My mom looked at me in shock and I could see my dad with a small smirk on his face. He grabbed my mom by the arm and led her out of the door. Just as she passed me, I looked away. Then my father got close to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I thought it was just a phase at first," he sighed then leaned down and kissed my forehead, "I am glad it wasn't. Way to stand up for yourself, sweetheart." He patted my shoulder and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. I turned on my heels and locked the door before turning back around. Marley was looking back at me with her eyes slightly narrowed.

"What? Did I say something bad about you?" I slowly walked towards her and she shook her head before placing her hand behind my waist and pulling me flush against her. I felt her lips press against my cheek and I pulled away to leave just a few inches between us, looking up at her as she pulled her lips away. "What did I say?"

"I am your new everything, huh?" She raised her right eyebrow and smiled, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Oh god, don't bring that up everyday! I just can't believe that all just happened.." I sighed and she pulled me against her again, wrapping her arms securely around me. She began to sway from side to side in a gently rhythm and I smiled in to her chest, closing my eyes and not loosening my grip.

"So, do I really make you smile all the time?" Marley whispered in to my blonde hair. I couldn't help but giggle and she did the same in response. "Well, I guess I do!"

"You're being so cocky right now." I could not even wipe the smile off my face. She finally pulled away and moved the hair out of my face.

"I am glad you stood up for yourself. I didn't think you were going to speak. I was about to blow up right then and there." She breathed out and cupped my cheeks in her hands before kissing my nose.

"You keep kissing me..." I spoke softly while making a funny face.

"Oh, sorry, I'll stop!" She wiped my nose off with her sleeve while chuckling to herself.

"I never said to stop, I just wanted to point it out." I pushed her hand away and held her hand. I thought of what might have happened if I never spoke and she did. I looked up to her and gave her a questioning look.

"What?" She whispered.

"What would you have said? If- If I never said anything? Would you have defended me?" I replied.

"Come here, dummy." She walked towards the couch then stopped in her steps. "Where is the bedroom?" She turned and looked around the apartment. I giggled and pointed towards the door next to the bathroom. It had been closed so, of course, she didn't know where it was. I felt her tug on my hand as she pushed the door open. When I thought I was going to get on the bed, she picked me up and tossed me on the bed, making both of use giggle.

"Why are we in my bedroom, Ms. Rose?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her while she crawled on to the bed and laid down beside me. She tapped her chest and put her arm out, waiting for me to lay against her. I obliged and rested my head on her chest while letting my hand rest on her stomach.

"What would I have said..Hmm.." I looked up and saw her tapping her chin while looking up at the ceiling. She looked back down and grinned at me, smacking her lips together and running her tongue over them. "I have never met your parents but as nicely as I could possible say it at that moment, I would tell them to shut up. They never gave their daughter a chance and they kicked out the best thing in their lives. I would tell them that you were their most prized possession and now that they judged you for a completely normal thing, they can never be happy how they used to be." She stroked my hair and bit her lip gently. "Because of them, I met you. Now I can show you what it's like to really be loved. I never thought I would really fall so quickly and most of the time, falling this fast is dangerous. But for you, I am up for the challenge. Just don't walk out on me like your parents did, okay? Give me a chance to give you love."

I smiled against her and let my eyes close slowly from the weight they were applying. I felt extremely tired and worn out, but Marley kept me awake.

"Are you tired?" I felt her look down at me from the movement and I quickly shook my head.

"No, not sleepy tired, just tired from the day, you know?" I finally opened my eyes and saw her giving me this look that made her seem so mischievous. I propped myself up and gave her a confused look, backing away slowly.

"What is it?" I whispered and she brought her hands up and grabbed my sides, moving her fingers against my stomach. I broke out into laughter and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Haha, what's wrong? Someone has the giggles?" She sat over me and placed her legs around my hips, holding me down, and tickling my abdomen area. I wriggled around and shouted, begging for her to stop.

"Marley!" I put my arms against her chest and pushed her but she wouldn't budge. "Stop it- hah- stop!" She finally began to stop, our eyes meeting, and she moved her hands on the pillow my head was resting on. She let herself fall down against me and eyes never looking away. She brought herself closer to me and nuzzled our noses together before pressing her lips against mine. I felt the sparks, as cliché as it may sound, and my eyes closed naturally. I wrapped my arms around her body, forcing her body against mine. She rolled over on her side and ran her fingers through my my hair, stopping at the back of my head. Her fingers were tangled in my blonde locks for support as our lips moved against each other.

I felt her tongue slip past my lips and I never tried to reject her. All of her innocence was left behind when my parents left. I let my hand trail down her back and slide under her shirt, rubbing her sides and over her abdomen. I felt the small bumps of a toned stomach and I smiled against her lips. Her lips began to roughly kiss mine and I didn't mind. Her hips moved forward and I felt her thigh slip between my legs, making me catch my breath in my throat. I recovered quickly and let my hand venture up towards her bra. Once my fingers were just under, she squirmed at my touch and I pulled away to see if she was okay, only making her get off the bed.

"Marley- No- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I was cut off mid sentence by her concerned voice.

"No, I let it go too far. I'm sorry, I just can't do that. I need to tone it down. Maybe I should leave-"

"No! Don't leave, please. Just lay back down and I will let you sleep, just don't leave." I begged and she nodded.

"Okay, fine." She walked back over to the bed and pulled the covers out and lying down under them. I stood up and grabbed a pillow, walking over to my drawers and pulling out two pairs of shorts and white t-shirts I use to work out. I tossed Marley one pair and she quickly changed into the clothes under the covers then watched me change. I struggled to get the shirt on and I could almost feel her staring at me. Once the shirt was over my head, I saw her grinning at me then turning to lay down on her side.

"Where are you going with the pillow?" She questioned me.

"To the couch. I wasn't going to kick you out of my room so I thought I should sleep out there." I pointed towards the living room and she let her jaw drop open.

"What the hell makes you think you can just sleep on the couch? Babe, the only reason why I stopped us from going any further is not because I don't want to do all of those things with you. I just don't want to rush in to anything. We can't get too ahead of ourselves, okay?" She raised her eyebrows in concern and I scratched my head before nodding to her. "Now get your ass over here and come sleep with me or I might not be able to sleep in peace."

She patted the mattress and I smirked while walking over to the side of the bed. I crawled under the covers and she calmly put her arm around me, pulling me against her.

"Much better..." She whispered into my hair and I shut my eyes.

"Thanks for not leaving." I replied.

"Why would I leave?" She spoke softly, almost a murmur.

"Because my parents are idiots." I answered back as a matter-of-factly.

"No, the idiot would be me if I walked out on you." She smiled at me and I simply smiled back.

"Thank god you didn't..." I grinned and she didn't look away from me.

"That Ryder guy, by the way, was awfully attached to you."

"What do you mean? We barely spoke.." I felt my face heat up. What if she was convinced I was into Ryder?

"No, I just mean that he was staring at you when we were leaving and-"

I brought my finger up to her lips and hushed her. "Don't worry about him. He has nothing on you. Plus, I only have eyes for you."

"Hmph, he has to watch himself, I can get mean." Marley let her eyes close slowly and drifted off.

"Of course you can.." I replied and closed my eyes as well. Before I fell asleep, I began to think about everything that happened in the past week. What if Ryder would become a problem? He always acted without thinking. Hopefully I am just over thinking everything.

* * *

**This chapter was crappy crap but like I always say, I need to make these types of chapters to build up some drama. I might post tomorrow but most likely not and neither on Friday so let's hope on Saturday! **

**A/N: I got a review this morning for my story _Silver Linings _and I smiled because that story is complete but it made me think, maybe, that I should make a second part? I don't know, I honestly don't want to over do it so let me know what you think. I love the reviews, by the way, keep them coming! **


	11. Hanging On

**HockeyDegrassi: I nailed it! Right on Saturday, haha! I was going to post yesterday but I got distracted by the playoffs and yeah. Thank you for the positive comment! I honestly do not know one hint of anything to do with doctors and surgeons, I just watch a lot of movies and read a lot of books, haha! **

**Hakuna-fuckin-matata: I have memorized your username, god bless. I know you will love this chapter because there is a part just for Kyder (Kitty/Ryder)! Hope you like it! ;)**

**Yhorcb: You will definitely see protective Marley very soon. Just wait for _that _to come up! Thank you for the comment and I am glad this is your favorite Karley fic! xoxo**

**Thenerdwithoutglasses: Hey girl! I actually portrayed that scene with Kitty and her parents by the relationship I have with my parents. Obviously, my mom and I don't get along but my dad is definitely my ****best friend!**

**It is sexual Saturday, you know what that means? Sexual Karley. No, I am just kidding. But you will definitely get emotional in this chapter. Not even going to lie to you girls/boys. So go grab your tissue box and be prepared! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Kitty POV**

I shifted around, feeling slender arms wrapped around my body. Instead of turning around to look for the familiar face, I opened my eyes and noticed I was already facing her. Her brown hair had fallen across her face, covering her right cheek. I slowly moved the strands of hair away from her face until she began to grumble and move around. I grinned when her eyes fluttered open and closed again, slowly.

"Are you going to work today?" I asked, carefully getting up, and walking over to the bathroom.

I switched the light on and grabbed my toothbrush and squeezed out enough toothpaste, waiting for Marley to respond. When there was no response, I shook my head and continued to brush my teeth and clean my face. I reached for the towel hanging behind the door, drying my face off thoroughly, and looking at myself in the mirror.

"Marley," I raised my voice for her to hear me, "are you going to work or not?"

Still no response. I looked out of the bathroom and saw her still laying in bed. I groaned and walked over to the bed, grabbing the edge of the covers, and pulling the sheets off her body.

"Ugh, what?" She rolled over and looked up at me with tired blue eyes.

"I need to know if you're going to work. I'll call Quinn and tell her I am going to keep you company if anything happens-"

"Nothing will happen to me. They said I was okay. You can't be scared all the time for me, okay?" She got up and rubbed her eyes, standing just a foot away from me. "I'm not a baby..." She dragged her feet to the bathroom and left me behind. I simply rolled my eyes and walked over to the kitchen.

Only water, nothing else to drink.

I turned around and saw the bathroom door open, but no Marley. I walked into the bedroom and still I couldn't find Marley.

"Marley?"

Complete silence.

Just then, I heard a creak behind me and I jumped when I turned and felt her hands come around my body.

"Jesus christ, M! You scared the shit out of me!" My heart was pounding against my chest from being startled and Marley just giggled like it was all a small joke.

"You need to lighten up. Live a little." She whispered in to my ear and I giggled while moving away, feeling ticklish at that moment.

"You're just in a better mood than me..." I spoke under my breath and she pulled my closer to her and kissed my head.

"Come to work with me if you insist. But you have to check-in, later, okay?" She looked down at me with a soft look and I nodded. "Go get ready, I will call Kurt and tell him you're stopping by."

She walked back to the bedroom then picked her phone up and called Kurt. I heard only her side of the conversation as I rummaged through my clothes and I heard her giggle a few times. When I found my skinny jeans and black v-neck shirt, I quickly removed the clothes I had on and pulled the shirt over my head. I had no jeans on when I heard Marley walking over to me.

"Do you happen to have an old white shirt I could use? I don't have one on me, of course." She sighed and I noticed her checking me out.

"Do you want the shirt or me?" I sarcastically asked and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Cocky, much?" She nudged me and I chuckled before grabbed a shirt at the bottom of my drawer and handing it to her.

"See if this fits."

"Thanks." She winked at me and put the shirt on as I was struggling to pull the skinny jeans on. "Aren't those a little too tight?" She eyeballed my legs and I looked up with a huff.

"It's never too tight if you can breathe with it on. Plus, they look good on dancer legs." I giggled while looking down.

"You danced?"

I nodded and fixed my pockets until she spoke again.

"No wonder..." Marley grabbed my hand and we walked towards the front door. I grabbed my purse and car keys as she opened the door.

"No wonder, what?"

"Your legs are so toned...and your butt." She smirked at me then began to laugh.

* * *

"So, she slept over your place?" Kurt asked. We sat in the back room as Marley was taking an order for a couple who just walked in.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I stared at her for a few seconds before looking over to Kurt.

"She called me this morning and gave me all the juicy details in less than a minute." He chuckled and took a sip of his water.

"But we didn't really...do it. You know? I wouldn't have minded, she was the one who stopped." I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"That's because she doesn't want you to 'hump and dump' her..." I saw him look at me through the corner of my eye with a blank expression.

"You're joking right? Why would I do that to her? That's so fucked up!" I retorted and looked at him with a mean stare.

"Well, she obviously has her reasons! Tell me something, Kitty. Why did you call Marley that day? Why didn't you just go home that night and call one of those two boys you were with?" We kept a quiet stare and I finally sighed.

"She gave me her number...I don't want to say that I had no choice but to call her because I could have simply thrown the cup out. But I guess I just needed someone to talk to. Maybe a friend. But I honestly never thought it would get like this so quickly. It just sort of happened.."

"And, those boys, who were they?" Kurt looked towards Marley, who was still behind the cash register as she took more orders, then looked back to me.

"Jake and Ryder. Jake is more of a brother to me than a friend but Ryder is that lost puppy. He just wants someone to love him and care for him. Lately, it seems as though he believes I am that someone. But he knows about Marley and I." I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Do you care about him?" He asked me.

I shot him a confused look but I nodded. "Of course, he is my friend."

"Okay. Do you care about Marley?"

I smiled when I looked up and saw her wave to me before turning back to her next costumer. "More than you could possibly imagine..."

"Then you need to show her that. I know Marley, even though we barely see each other outside of work. She has gone through a lot and she needs that one person who will show her that life isn't just full of disappointment." He spoke extra quiet now, not wanting Marley to hear us talking about her.

"I'm not good with relationships. Either I get way too attached or I don't care at all. I guess I am easing down with her," I looked at her then towards Kurt with a worried expression, "am I?"

He chuckled and grabbed my shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "You're doing phenomenal with her. Don't worry. But, please, try your best not to hurt her. She's sensitive. Just tell her how you feel. Even if it means you have to get deep in your past life."

I grinned at him and let out a relieving sigh. "Alright, Dr. Phil. I think I will do that. But first," I stood up and straightened out my scrubs, "I need to go settle a few things at work."

He nodded and I turned, walking directly towards Marley. She looked over to me and smiled just as I grabbed her, with one hand, by the waist and pulled her in by the neck with my other hand. Her lips were soft against mine and I didn't mind that there were about 4 people watching us. As soon as I pulled away, I gave her a smug smile.

"See you later." I whispered.

"Y-yeah.." She choked out then smirked at me with red rosy cheeks.

With those last few words, I walked out of the coffee shop and headed to the hospital.

* * *

When I reached the hospital, I noticed there was not much to do. There were a few sick patients but none in need for surgery. I noticed Santana and Sam arguing while Brittany sat on a rolling chair beside them. I kept walking until I bumped into a tall and awkward looking man. Ryder.

"Do we always have to run in to each other like this?" He chuckled and looked at me with care.

"I need to talk to you." I spat out, not wanting to waste any time.

"Oh," he looked around then placed his hand on my arm, "what's wrong?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, rolling my shoulder backwards to remove his hand, then looked at him. "You need to just be honest with me, okay? I know we have known each other for a while but I need to know something before I leave tonight."

"Kitty, if this is about me and-"

"Let me finish, please? Listen, I have a girlfriend. A beautiful and caring girlfriend who understands me and loves me. I care so much about her and I would hate to ever hurt her. So please don't become a problem for us." I breathed out and furrowed my eyebrows at Ryder.

"So, what I understood, you like me? If anything happens I will be here and available!" He gave me a goofy smile and my frustration level sky rocketed through the roof.

"No, Ryder! I am saying that you can't keep doing these things where you watch me and talk to me like I am your property! I don't like that I have to be so vicious with you right now, but you need to know this. God forbid one day Marley catches us talking and she thinks the worst! I don't know what she could think but I can not take any chances with that. You need to just take a step back. I have a girlfriend. I have a relationship I would like to keep for a very very long time." I ran my fingers through my hair and looked up to notice his nostrils flaring and a killer look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I get it, Kitty. You know what, be with that girl. She won't last very long with you! She doesn't know you the way I do!"

"Ryder, shut up!" I shouted. I saw Quinn walking in our direction but she stopped in her footsteps from my raised voice.

**Marley POV (Few moments ago)  
**

When I reached the hospital, I was expecting to just run into Kitty and give her phone back, since she left it at Starbucks. But when I did get there, I saw him with her. That boy. Ryder. They were as close as I get to her just before I kiss her. Honestly, it shot me down like a fighter jet. I haven't felt that much pain welled up near my heart in so many years. Never would I have thought that Kitty could do this to me. But she did. Or she didn't and Ryder did. I didn't know what to think but of course, I let the jealousy get the best of me.

I quickly ran out of the hospital as fast as I could and called Kurt to tell him I was going back to my apartment instead of going back to work. He understood, but didn't know exactly why. I don't know what Kitty and Ryder were doing at this moment, but I could care less. I could care less about him and his stupid feelings.

**Kitty POV**

"You need to leave me alone. Not entirely, but with the emotions and that shit. I am tired of having to push my friend away because he can't control his damn feelings! Don't get me wrong, Ryder. You are a sweet guy and any girl would be lucky to have you, but not me. I am with someone. I can't be with two people, it's cheating and it's wrong!" I looked down at my feet and shook my head, not wanting to make eye contact with him. But he refused to take no for an answer.

"You can not just get rid of me. I have known you so much longer than you have know Marley. What does she have that I don't? What is she capable of that I am not? Other than the obvious things!"

"She is mature and understandable! She trusts me and I trust her! She listens to me when I need to let my feelings out! _She is everything you are_ _not_!" I shut myself up after the last word and my eyes widened. He narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head in disapproval. "She's everything you're not..." I whispered again and stared off behind him.

"Wow, just wow." He turned around and walked away, leaving me behind. I spun around and walked out of the front doors, still thinking about what I just said. I reached inside my purse to grab my phone but it was nowhere to be found.

"Fuck." I hissed then got in my car and drove back to Starbucks to meet up with Marley.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, where is my girl at?" I walked in with a big grin on my face as he looked up in shock from his book.

"Oh, I thought you were with her." He tilted his head.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because she texted me from your phone." He grabbed his phone and lifted it to show the message. "It says she is home."

"But I don't even have your number, Kurt." I looked at him with the stupidest expression I could make.

"Right, I knew that. Well, you should go check on her because she ran out pretty quickly." He looked back down at his book and kept reading.

"Okay, thanks buddy." I smiled and walked towards the door.

I opened my car door and hopped in, turning on my Mustang, and drove away.

* * *

The hallways in her apartment building were pretty chilly for a New York City apartment building. I reached her door and smiled before trying to open it up. The door wouldn't budge. I frowned then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The soft voice on the other side brought a smile to my face.

"It's me, Kitty!" I grinned, stepping forward, expecting the door to fly open and reveal a bright smiling brunette. But it didn't.

"What do you need? Your phone?" I heard rummaging behind the door then her sniffling. "Here you go." She slid the phone under the door and it stopped at my foot. God damn you slim iPhone 5's. Being able to slide under damn doors.

"Marley, sweetie, why aren't you opening the door? Was it because I left?" I began to grow extremely worried, not even knowing what I did wrong.

"Why don't you go ask Ryder? Maybe he can help you."

_Shit._

I heard her begin to sob on the other side of the door and it made my heart shatter in to a million pieces.

"Marley, it's not what you think." I spoke normally, trying to calm her down.

"Then what was it, Kitty? You know, I haven't been so close to someone as much as I am with you. Then this happens to me!" I could hear her clearly, like she was leaning against the door. I was the type of person who gets extremely emotional when I am frustrated or completely heartbroken. In this case, it was slightly both. I turned my back against the door and slid down until I was sitting on the worn out floor.

"No, there is nothing going on between him and I. I swear! I was telling him to back off, actually!"

She didn't answer, just a few quick breaths from crying so much then a sigh.

"Marley, I promise I am not cheating on you." I looked down and brought my knees to my chest, feeling my eyes begin to water. "Please let me in, Marley. Please, I can make this better. I can explain everything so you understand what really happened. Please." I whispered the last word, hoping she would open the door this time.

"No."

I let a tear roll down my cheek, hot and heavy, trying not let any more tears fall. "I told him why I loved you..." I breathed out, trying to compose myself for a long explanation. "I told him that you were much more mature and that you understood me, because that's how girls are, right?" I wiped a tear away from my puffy cheeks then blinked a few times while looking up at the ceiling. "I can't go an hour without thinking of you. I have no idea if that's good or bad because I haven't felt this way about anyone in such a long time."

I heard her moving against the door then she began to sniffle once again.

"I told him that you were everything he wasn't. In a completely good way. It isn't possible for me to explain my feelings for you because I can go on for days maybe. I just know that I love you so much it fucking hurts me. It's killing me because I know that if you ever leave then I won't have anyone to look forward to seeing. I won't have anyone to talk to or anyone who will love me for me. I wouldn't be able to get over you and it scares me." I sighed. "It scares me how much you mean to me." It came out in a whisper and I wondered if she even heard me.

I heard footsteps then the locks on the door clicking. I quickly stood up and the door opened. She stood there with bloodshot red eyes and a quivering lower lip. I couldn't hold back the tears at the sight before me, so I let out all the tears I had held back.

"Do you r-really mean all of t-that?" She wasn't sobbing anymore but she kept trying to catch her breath. I simply nodded because I knew I couldn't speak from how much I was crying. She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me tightly against her body, her arms wrapping around my waist. I slung my arms around her neck and cried into her shoulder, refusing to part away from her.

"I love you too, Kitty." She whispered in to my hair and clenched on to my body even tighter. "I love you too."

* * *

**Not even going to lie, I tried to make this as emotional as possible. If I could make a movie out of this story, you would all be in tears. To me, writing is so much harder than making a movie because of the lack of imagery, but I tried my best! Don't forget to review!**


	12. Drunk and Evicted

**This is for everyone; Believe me, I know how much you want me to write about Karley actually getting further in their relationship (Sexually wise) and honestly I am dying to write it. I mean, I am a co-owner for GleeSmut on instagram! So, just be patient! It is worth the wait!**

**Anonymous: I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter! This is what I am aiming for, a realistic and strong relationship in my story. Hope you like this next update. :)**

**yhcorb: Haha, I meant if I were able to make a movie, this would be a lot easier than writing it! But thank you for saying I am doing a good job, it's definitely a boost of self-esteem! Protective Marley should be just around the corner! ;)**

**Hockeydegrassi: I hope it was tears of joy or at least not all bad! Everything has happened in this story has occured to me in some way so I guess we can relate to each other. :)**

**Blaircleff: Haven't read one of your reviews so it's nice to reply to new-comers! Glad to hear that my story is one of your favorites! Cheers xo**

**Niki noodle11: I try my best on writing well-rounded chapters! I also have written many other stories so this is one of the best ones so far! Thank you for reviewing!**

**So, I have my World History packet to finish in less than 3 hours and that means I won't post this until later at night! I live on the East coast of the U.S so I don't know what time it will be for all of you but it will be around 9 or 10! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Kitty POV**

It was 2 AM, I couldn't even fall asleep. I think today is Sunday...maybe Saturday. I've gone backwards in time, or so it feels like it. The last thing I wanted to remember was sitting outside of Marley's door, crying and begging, and wondering why she wouldn't let me in. It wasn't until I had to admit to myself that she may be the one person who could take me back to the time when I was a loving person. Through all of the heart breaks and all of the fighting, I never thought I would find love again. Not until she came along.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes gently. I had this feeling that there were eyes on me, so I looked across Marley's room and out her window. Too bad we weren't on the first floor, unless someone was flying and watching me. I looked down and saw the sound asleep brunette, her hair covering her face, and her hands were on both sides of her fluffy white pillow. She must have heard me moving around a few seconds ago because she lifted one hand and moved the hair out of her face. Her eyes slowly opened and she didn't blink or smile, she just stared at me. A straight stare that meant a million things.

"Hey..." I whispered.

"Hi..." She replied with a soft tone.

I took her hand into my own, looking down at them as our palms pressed together. I didn't look away, at least not until she cleared her throat.

"Want to go to a party later?" She croaked out.

"Babe, it's 2 AM. When is later?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and she finally smirked.

"Around 5 or something, I don't know. Whenever you want to get there." She sighed and looked down at our hands, bringing them to our lips. "Mmm," she pulled them away from her warm lips, "you are going to wear a dress, right? It's like a house party kind of thing." She raised an eyebrow at me and I scoffed.

"Fine, but I want Kurt to come with us too, just in case things get ugly." I replied and leaned down to kiss her but she turned and let me kiss her cheek. "Be nice."

"I will be, just go back to sleep and I will show you how nice I can be." She grinned and I felt the heat surround my cheeks.

Of course, though, I nodded and laid down beside her. I felt her arms securely wrap around my body and my eyes shut on their own just before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**3 PM - Marley's House**

"Hey, pretty boy. How is your day so far?" I was on the phone with Kurt while Marley was standing in the kitchen, making us lunch. Her head was looking down at the pot but her eyes were looking straight at me with a lustful desire. I smirked at her and winked just before Kurt answered.

_"I am having a pretty good day, how about you?" _

"Pretty damn good from my point of view..." I mumbled, but Marley heard me and laughed once.

_"Well that's good! So, why are you calling me today?"_

"Your little friend, Marley, wants to go to a party tonight. She says it's a house party. Now, I have already gone to work and checked up on all of the patients I needed to this morning. Looks like she planned this whole thing out on the perfect day. I want you to come with us, just in case things get out of hand." I looked up again and she was staring me down while the water from the sink was running.

_"Sure, I guess I can tag along. I will be at Marley's place in an hour or so."_

"Okay, see you later." I smiled towards Marley and hung up the phone, not breaking eye contact. "What has gotten into you, M?"

"Oh, nothing...just started imagining." She muttered.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck as she turned around to face me. "Imagining about what?" We both smiled at each other. She slowly slid her hands around my body and tightly around my waist, tugging me closer to her warmer body.

"Shush..." She replied and pressed her lips against mine. It quickly became a rough kiss and she didn't hold back. My hands got tangled in her hair as I pulled her lips deeper into mine. She took a deep breath when I pulled away for a second then she reattached our lips. Her hands grabbed the back of my thighs and picked me up, placing me on the kitchen counter. I felt my heart thudding against my chest now, the heat building up between my legs as her hands ran up my sides and latching onto my neck. Just as I ran my hands under her shirt, the timer went off on the stove beside us. I groaned when she pulled away then ran my fingers through my hair.

"Always catches us on the right moment..." She murmured with a slight smirk on her face.

"If we even had our moment.." I retorted and she looked up at me.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing!" I looked down at the floor as my feet hung from the edge of the counter I was still sitting on.

"Kitty.." She cupped my cheek in her hand and forced me to look at her. "What's wrong? You're always bummed out after we...you know.." She couldn't finish the sentence. I felt like I had violated her and it made me sick.

"Make out? Kiss? Touch each other? I don't know why you're so jumpy about it. I get that it's something special, believe me, I know. But if you just stop every time without giving me a reason then I am going to think I am not worth it or something." I sighed after looking at her hurtful expression and shook my head. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am. I just didn't want to do something to you that wouldn't be right. I just haven't done it with..a girl." She trailed off and I immediately dropped my jaw.

"But, you seem like you know what you are doing! I could have sworn that-"

"That I was an expert? Yeah, no I am not." She gave me that half smile she normally does then placed the cooked chicken breast on a plate. "Eat up before we leave. There is going to be a lot of alcohol there."

"I never meant it like that..I just thought you would know what to do." I spoke down, feeling ashamed of the assumption I had made.

"It's okay really, just eat. I really want to get to that party. While you eat, I am going to go get ready and your dress will be spread out on the bed waiting for you, okay?" She leaned over and kissed me cheek just before walking away. I sighed when she disappeared behind her bedroom door and began to eat.

* * *

"Okay! Are you dressed?!" I called out, looking at myself in the full-body mirror placed in Marley's room. She was in the bathroom, putting her dress and make-up on, while I was doing the same in front of the mirror. I was wearing a pretty tight off-white dress that stopped just above my knee. The back was open, showing most of my back, and my hair was in a fishtail braid. When the bathroom door opened, my eyes widened and I was frozen.

"You look..." Marley smiled and strutted towards me, grabbing me by the waist. "Hot." She blinked a few times then spun me around before planting a moist kiss on my cheek.

"Same to you, Ms. Rose." She was rocking the mid thigh red dress with a silver lining around the top rim. I grinned at her and took her hand into mine, walking over to the front door.

"Are you going to call Kurt? He isn't here yet and it's time to go."

Just as I finished speaking, there was a knock at the door. Marley rolled her eyes at me and opened the door.

"Sweet mama! Are you two trying to make all the boys drool over you?" Kurt checked us both out.

"Can we just get to the party?!" Marley spat out and grabbed me by the wrist, almost dragging me out to the car. The night has just begun.

* * *

When we arrived to the party, I looked around and noticed there were hundreds of 20 year olds, some were actually older than I thought. There was a specific group of guys who carried in kegs and 6-packs of beer while the girls behind them were chatting and giggling with each other. I grasped Marley's hand as we walked through the front door with Kurt and heard the music booming through the walls.

It was almost pitch black in the house, only streaming colorful lights had lit up the hallways and rooms. I had never seen such a big mansion before but this was unbelievable. There was a bar at the back of the room and the stairs looked like they were from a movie scene. Everyone was already tipsy and Marley had already begun to walk over to the bar. To be honest, it worried me.

I knew I couldn't get wasted, I had to go to work tomorrow. As soon as I turned around to look for Marley, she had disappeared.

"Fuck!" I hissed.

I kept spinning in the crowd that surrounded me until I spotted Kurt and Marley standing by the bar. I scurried over to them and wrapped an arm around Marley's shoulder.

"Why did you run from me?" I shouted in her ear, knowing it was the only way she could hear me.

"I didn't, babe! I was just getting us a drink!"

"I'm okay, I have work tomorrow!" I replied.

"Fine," she tilted her head back and took a shot, "but I am going to have some fun because I never go out to parties like this one!" She wiggled her eyebrows and grabbed me by the hand. "Let's dance, sexy lady!"

I giggled and walked right behind her, not caring that she was dragging me through the sweaty and drunk crowd. We took longer than expected to get to the party, so it was probably 10 o'clock at night. Marley pulled my body against hers in one swift movement. I felt my back fit perfectly against her chest and her hands slid down my sides and to my upper thighs. We moved from side to side, to the beat of the music.

I felt like I was back in college, dancing with some random girl. But I wasn't with some girl, it was Marley. She brought her head down and breathed into my neck, making me extend my head to the left to give her access. We continued to dance for a few seconds then minutes and quickly the hours passed. Marley and I were still on the dance floor but she already had a few drinks. By now, she was definitely slightly drunk. It showed a lot when she began to speak to me or when she kissed my neck.

When the music began to quiet down, I looked over to the side and saw the same group of boys, from earlier, smoking marijuana. I shook my head and sighed, turning around to face Marley.

"Baby, we have to go!" I shouted over the music.

"Why, sweets?" She slurred.

"The cops will be here any minute! We are in a huge mansion party, it is bound to be crashed by the police!" I gently grabbed her by the arm and she nodded.

"Okay, but come home with me babe." Marley breathed into my ear then grabbed my butt before turning and walking towards the door. I quickly looked over my shoulder and jerked my head to the side, telling Kurt that we were leaving. He jumped up quickly and ran over to us.

"Here are the keys, Hummel." Marley chuckled to herself and tossed him the keys, almost falling over. I grabbed her with such force that I was scared I may leave a bruise on her arms. She slumped into the side of me and giggled.

"Kitty, you look so good right now."

"Thanks, M, but try to just take a nap when we get in the car, okay?" We sat in the car, Kurt was driving and I was in the back with Marley. As soon as we began to drive away, two squad cars drove passed us and pulled up to the house. "I knew it was going to happen."

"Who do you think called them?" Kurt asked and looked at me through the rear view mirror. "I thought I saw the bartender slip something into Marley's drink so I wanted to leave. Also wanted payback. You're welcome, Blondie." He winked at me and I smiled while putting my arm around Marley.

"Take us back to Marley's place, Kurt. Please and thank you!"

"No problem, ladies."

* * *

"Get home safely!" I shouted to Kurt as Marley and I walked up the steps to the apartment building.

"I will!" Kurt already parked Marley's car and got into his own then began to drive away. I turned to Marley and helped her up the steps and into the elevator. She couldn't keep herself up for a minute so she kept leaning against me. I held onto her for dear life and walked her to the apartment until I pushed the door open and led her to the bed.

"C'mere, Kitty." She put her hands out when she finally laid back on the bed and I shook my head with a smile on my face as I removed her clothes and walked over to the bathroom to grab a make-up removal wipe. She managed to lay down, as still as a rock, as I began to remove her make-up. She kicked her shoes off and pushed off her dress, tossing it to the floor. I did the same then felt her pull me down on top of her.

Her lips met mine in a second and her hands ventured about my body. Our kisses were sloppy but I didn't seem to care. She kissed my jaw line then my neck and wrapped her arms around my back to unhook my bra.

"God, just do me." Marley moaned out and I abruptly pulled away.

"No, you're drunk, Marley." I pushed her away but felt heartbroken for doing it. She gave me a distraught look and I sighed. "Marley, I love you. But I don't want our first time to be a drunken sex session." I breathed out and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I get it, you don't want to be with me. I'm fat and ugly." She croaked out and sat back.

"No! I never said that!" I huffed then crawled across the bed, sitting next to her. I put an arm around her and she leaned her head against my shoulder. "I want it to mean something," I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder, "for both of us."

I looked down and Marley had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I managed to push her off my side and laid her down under the covers, kissing her head before getting up. I grabbed my scrubs I left on the chair earlier and slid them on then grabbed a sticky note and a black pen.

_Marley,  
__I am sorry I won't be here when you wake up,  
I was in a hurry and needed to leave. I promise I will see you in the morning.  
Love, Kitty_

I placed the note on her nightstand then walked out of her room and out the front door. I knew this party only meant trouble. I knew something would go wrong. But I didn't want to admit it to myself. I didn't want to believe that something would happen to Marley that would force me to leave for the night. But it did. I walked down the stairs instead of taking the elevator and noticed it was raining outside.

I quickly ran across the parking lot and unlocked my car before getting inside and starting the engine. Without wasting time, I drove back to my apartment.

* * *

It was still pouring rain outside when I ran across the street to my rugged apartment building. I tried pushing the though of Marley away but I couldn't get it out of my head. The fact that she was drunk and more willing to take the next step instead of being sober and ready.

I took the elevator this time, the damp air actually traveling through the hallways. When I reached my floor, I dragged my feet across the floor, not having the energy to do anything. As soon as I looked up, my entire world collapsed. There was a notice taped to my door that could have only been one thing.

_Eviction._

I grabbed the pink piece of paper and tugged it off of the door and reading the words written in front of me.

**_Please notice that your property has been sold by the following owner:  
Mrs. Wilde_**

**_You have 48 hours to gather your belongings and move in to a new location.  
We are sorry for the inconvenience._**

The rest of the letter was bullshit. But what really bugged me was that my mother was the owner of my apartment. How? I was the one who bought it. I was the one who has paid every month. Then I thought back to the random letters I used to get. I thought maybe I was conned. Maybe my mother followed my steps when I ran away and watched over me like a sneak. But I kept thinking.

Why would she sell my home?

I leaned against the wall and slid down, tears building up in my eyes. She was trying to ruin my life. She was succeeding.

* * *

**Okay, yes, this chapter was the most confusing piece of crap ever! But like I always say, I need to build up one chapter to write a better one! As you can see, Kitty's parents are not gone for good! You will be seeing them soon! Also, the protective side of Marley will be coming up very soon! ;) Please review!**


	13. The New Roommate

**HockeyDegrassi: The fact that our lives resemble so much makes me feel less alone. Most people don't understand how hard it is until they go through similar problems. I am so happy you like my story, once again, I will continue to write the "true story" events. :) xoxo**

**Anonymous: Next update coming right up! Thank you for the review, even if you are just a guest!**

**Hakuna-Fuckin-Matata: Yupp, her mother is my mother, just in the written form. So, I know you will love the conflict between Kitty, Marley, Mrs. Wilde, and Ryder. ;)**

**Yhcorb: Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't! Just read and find out for yourself, love. ;D**

**Niki noodle11: I went ahead and reviewed your story. I think it is an interesting plot, just need to work on punctuation and all that good stuff. Other than that, you're story is great. :) Keep up the good work!**

**A/N: So, this chapter will be pretty intense. Some of you are my personal veteran readers such as thenerdwithoutglasses, who has read all of my stories, and you know how I like to have A LOT of conflict in my stories. Eventually, there will come a point where Kitty and Marley will go through bumps in their relationship. Who knows, maybe they will argue in this chapter. ;) Just read and review! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Kitty** **POV**  
The pain that was concentrated on my lower back was killing me! Maybe it was that I barely slept or that I slept in the bunker room, once again. Yes, of course I hated sleeping here. But where else would I sleep? My apartment? Nope, that's gone. I sat up, feeling very weary. There was a tapping at the door and as I looked up with my half-shut eyes, Quinn walked in.

"Hey there, Kitty. How'd you sleep?" She tilted her head slightly as she leaned against the door.

"Terrible. Can you bring me the papers from my patient who checked in this morning? Jake woke me up while I was sleeping and just handed me the damn papers for some pregnant woman and I just need to look over the papers. Please and thank you." I tried to grin and she knew I wanted to be left alone for a moment. Without wasting another moment, she fled the room calmly.

I brought my hands up to my eyes and rubbed them profusely until I woke up completely. I stood up and felt my body ache from the pain, but that didn't matter. There was a patient I needed to tend to and I could not afford to waste any time. Just as I got up and opened the door, Quinn bumped into me.

"Mph!"

"Ouch!" I yelped. "Jeez, sorry, Q. I didn't think you would fetch the papers so quickly.."

"No, it's okay." She scoffed then handed me the papers. "Here you go. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks, Q." I replied and she nodded. She quickly turned on her heels and strolled away, disappearing into another room. As I flipped through the pages, I began to walk slowly to the room where the pregnant woman was, not bothering to look up.

"Hey, Kitty!"

That damn voice haunted my every move. When I looked up, I saw the goof trotting towards me with a harmless smile. It was Ryder.

"Hi Ryder." I replied in a frustrated tone.

"So, I heard from Puckerman that you were assigned to that pregnant woman. I remember the last time you worked on a pregnant woman and you almost passed out when you saw her giving-"

"Shut it. I don't want to recall that! I am over the whole birth thing and I know I can do whatever challenges are brought forward to me." I sighed and managed to push passed him but he caught up in the matter of seconds. We both reached the rather large room and I greeted the patient with a smile.

"Mrs. Smith? How are you today?" I put my hand out, gesturing her for an innocent handshake.

"It's Ms. Smith, actually. Divorced. I am feeling slightly uncomfortable, in fact. I hope it wouldn't be a problem if you can check me? I don't want anything to go wrong with the baby. I already have a child and he should be-"

"Mom!" A little boy came running in behind Ryder and looked up to him after seeing his mother. "Hi Ryder!" He leaped over and hugged Ryder's leg, not being tall enough to hug him normally.

"There you are. I was just telling your new friend and Dr..." She looked up at me with an unknowing look and I helped her out.

"Wilde."

"Dr. Wilde, thank you, just came in to check up on me." The mother ran her fingers through the little boys hair and kissed his forehead with care. "Why don't you go play with Dr. Lynn and come back later?"

"Okay mommy!" Her son chirped and ran towards Ryder. "Can you take me to the bathroom? I need to use the potty." He placed his hands between his legs and twisted his right leg over his left, showing that he needed to use the toilet as quickly as possible. I giggled as I watched the boys walk away then walked over to the other side of the hospital bed.

"Okay, I am just going to check for any pain in your lower back and-" I was cut off by the violent beeping of her monitor and when I looked up, I noticed the problem. The blood pressure monitor was going haywire and the worst thought came to my mind. She had high blood pressure. I pulled out my pager and immediately contacted Santana.

In the matter of a minute, she came bursting in to the room.

"What happened?" She looked around and noticed the monitor. "Shit, do you think she has..fuck. Get her a gurney." Santana put her pager away as I ran out and grabbed the gurney that was sitting in the hallway. "Ms. Smith, please excuse my language."

"Here, lift her on 3." I reached over Ms. Smith's side and began to count. "1,2,3!" We lifted her body on to the gurney and began to push her out of the room.

"Kitty, page Brittany and Puckerman. Tell them its a Preeclampsia, they need to get in the operation room right now!" We continued to pushed the gurney as the pregnant patient was groaning in pain.

"How the hell do you know it's preeclampsia?! You haven't even checked if-"

"Trust me, I know! I've seen it happen. She starts complaining about pain, which I assume she has already, then she has a damn stroke or a seizure and worst case scenario, she falls in to a coma after birth! Page the surgeons, god damn it!"

I pulled out my pager and punched in '911' before returning to the gurney.

* * *

**Marley POV**

"How was your night?" Kurt asked from across the counter. We had made and served coffee all morning.

"I barely remember half of it, but the part I do remember is the worst. I totally scared off my girl and I don't know where she is. All I woke up to was a note that said she had to go." I sighed in frustration and put in the next order from a rather tall man with blond hair.

"What the hell did you do?" He laughed as he pressed the clear lid on the top of a double chocolate frappe.

"I was drunk and horny. Best reason I can come up with for her to actually run from me." I shook my head. What was I thinking? Getting drunk and expecting I wouldn't actually do anything stupid.

"You know she probably just didn't want to have...you know, because you were drunk." I could tell he was getting uncomfortable talking about my sex life in front of all of our costumers.

"Yeah, I know. But damn, why did she have to leave a note? I shouldn't be the victim of a sex hit and run."

"True, but it was never a hit in the first place." We exchanged looks then he broke out in laughter.

"Oh, aren't you just so damn funny?" I rolled my eyes then returned to my next customer. "Hi, welcome to Starbucks. How may I help you today?"

* * *

**Kitty POV**

"Jake, hand me the scalpel. She needs a c-section immediately or else the baby can die!" Everyone was in a hurry. Santana was trying her best to figure out the safest way to resolve the problem in our hands and her only solution was a c-section.

"Britt, honey, I need you to get ready to take the baby out, okay? Quick and easy." Santana placed the scalpel over the bulged stomach and waited for Brittany to prepare herself. As soon as the blonde had her hands free and ready, Santana cut open the stomach and waited for Brittany to pull the baby out.

"We need to hurry up. This is as dangerous as it should get and she is going to start losing too much blood!" I shouted, my voice being muffled behind the surgical mask. Jake came over with bandages and padding, preventing too much blood from escaping.

We began to get the staples and stitches ready for the mother and everything worked out smoothly. The stitches were placed inside, securely and carefully, while the staples held the outer layer in place. I looked over to check on the baby who was being watched by Brittany. She had done these things plenty of times, caring for the newborns. I looked over to Santana who had one of the interns, who scrubbed in, wipe away the sweat on her forehead.

I smiled as the baby began to cry, which meant a very good sign of life. Even though it was a premature birth, the infant looked in pretty good shape. Jake, Santana, and I walked out of the OR and into the wash room where we removed our masks and gloves.

"I'm impressed with your work, Puckerman." Santana looked over her shoulder towards the masculine surgeon.

"Yeah, you didn't do so bad yourself, Lopez." He replied sarcastically and got slapped on the shoulder.

"I am glad she told me she had pain. Now she will have to deal with that emptiness in her stomach and recovery for a few weeks." I looked down at the hot water that trickled down my hands. The steam only filled up to the rim of the sink and I managed to turn off the water with my elbow.

"So, where are you sleeping tonight? The bunker, again?" Jake questioned. I gave him a cold glare for asking me in front of Santana.

"Wait, you're sleeping in there again? What the hell. I thought you were with Marley or at your own place. That sounds like a damn good idea." She retorted.

"My mother sold my apartment." I snapped back at her. "I don't even know why she did. Honestly, I don't give a fuck. But it bothered me that she actually did it. Either way, though, I never stayed there. The location was way too far from work and I found it easier to sleep here." I sighed and dried my hands off. "I need to go check on her son." I nudged my head towards the mother who was laying down in the surgery room. "See you two later." We all exchanged smiles then I walked away towards the waiting room. Ryder was sitting on the floor while the young boy was on the chair, playing on his gameboy.

I smiled at the old-school device then stopped just behind Ryder.

"Hey, boys."

Ryder turned around quickly then stood up with a huge smile on his face. "Hey Kitty! How was the surgery?" Ryder spoke quietly, trying not to alert the woman's son.

"It went well, everything was successful." I smiled in reassurance.

"Okay well Jack here," he turned are and patted the small boys back, "wanted to go get a snack so do you think you can tag along with us?"

"Sure, since I am not leaving tonight." I glumly answered.

"Why not?" He asked, but in a way that he was scared or frightened.

"Because I don't have an apartment anymore." I replied.

"Oh." He cleared his throat and looked around as if he was hiding something.

"What, why are you so precautions?" I asked, now knowing something was going on that I didn't know about.

"Well, you know how we have known each other for a very long time?"

I nodded.

"Uh, well, your mom called me and asked how you were doing and I said you were doing good then she asked me a few more questions then she just hung up suddenly." He spoke quickly, burning through the conversation as fast as he possibly could.

"What questions, Ryder?" I gave him an angered look and grew extremely aggravated.

"About where you were and if you were with Marley..." He breathed out in a nervous whisper.

"You son of a-" I stopped myself, remembering that Jack was with us. "What did you tell her?" I glowered at him and he took a step back.

"I told her you were with her and that she was making you happy so she should be happy to. It took me a few hours to finally push aside _our _argument and convince your mom you were okay. But, in doing that, I think she just wanted confirmation that you weren't at your place so that she could go on with her devious plan." He looked down at his feet in shame and I just sighed.

"Listen, it's okay. You didn't know. Just please look after this kid." I began to walk away then turned around before I exited the room. "You were right. Marley does make me happy so I should continue to be happy. Have a good night Ryder." I waved to him then left the room without anything else to say.

* * *

When I was a few minutes away from Marley's apartment, I picked up my phone and called her. "Hey babe, it's me, I was just letting you know that I was on my way to your place. I hope you aren't mad that I left, I just needed some time. See you soon... I love you." I hung up then looked in my backseat, counting if I had all of my bags of clothing and other utilities.

I passed by the last four-way stop and turned right, pulling in to an empty parking spot just outside of her apartment building. It was already ten o'clock at night, which meant she had to be home. Or so I hoped she was. As soon as I opened the door, the coolness that normally consumed the night had just given my entire body chills. I wrapped my sweater around my body and grabbed the two bags from my backseat along with my duffle bag that was sitting in my passenger seat.

I walked up the steps, the padding at the bottom of my shoes making a normal tapping noise, until I pushed the doors open and dragged my belongings inside. I looked around to see if there was anyone to help but, as usual, no one was around. I managed to lug my things to the elevator and go up to her floor until the beeping of the doors went off and the simultaneously parted.

Everything began to get dark from the lack of lighting in the hallway, giving me that horror movie feeling. I walked up to Marley's door and knocked on it firmly.

_Knock. Knock. Complete silence._ I did not hear any movement on the other side of the door so I knocked again. _Knock. Kno-_

The door flew open and Marley stood before me. Her eyes lit up when she saw me then they drifted down to my beat up bags then back up to my eyes.

"What's this?" She questioned.

"I need a place to stay..." I spoke in a low-tone.

"What happened to your apartment? Not that I don't want you to stay here but..just curious." She questioned, while moving to the side to let me in. As I walked passed her, she kissed my cheek then grabbed two of my bags.

"My mother, like the devil she is, sold my damn apartment. So last night, after I left and saw the note on my door, I went back to work and slept in the bunker room. Now I am here and I am willing to beg for that couch." I pointed towards her couch and we both began to snicker then she shook her head.

"You're not sleeping on my couch. My bed fits two and I promise I won't be drunk tonight." She whispered as she walked forward and placed her hands on both sides of my shoulders. "Sleep in bed, with me, please?" She pleaded, pressing our noses together.

I naturally closed my eyes and smiled, feeling her minty breath hitting my lips. "Okay, but I need to unpack first. Unless you plan on kicking me out in the morning."

"That's not what I would do. If anything, you would run in the morning." She retorted.

"Hey, that was one time. You were extremely drunk and I didn't know what you would do." I replied in defense.

"Chill, babe, just come into the room and leave your bags near the couch and we can unpack tomorrow." She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me in for a chaste kiss. I dropped my bag on the floor next to the couch and slung my arms around her neck. The innocence in our kiss only lasted a few moments, just as her tongue swiped across my lower lip. I allowed her more access by parting my glossy lips, feeling her moist and warm tongue dart into my mouth.

Her lips tasted sweet and felt softer than usual. It was a welcoming feeling and taste. Her hands supported me behind my thighs then, before I knew it, she was lifting me up and walking into her bedroom where I was plopped down on her soft mattress. When I opened my eyes, I saw her removing her own shirt. I knew this was bound to happen and I had waited for it. She leaned down and lathered kisses up and down my neck. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as she began to remove my scrubs and pepper kisses down my chest.

The only thing I was in was my bra and underwear, along with the devilish look I had on my face. She ran her hands up my sides and back down, stopping at my waist. She hoisted my lower body up, pressing her leg into my center. I moaned out and moved my hips, searching for more contact. Just as things began to get heated, her phone rang. At first she ignored it then it shut off, but then it went off a second time and a third time. She groaned as she leaped off my body, picking up her phone and answering.

"Hello?- Yes?- Okay, thanks Kurt. Yeah, I will let her know. Okay. Bye!" She hung up with a big smile on her face and crawled over to me. "I have no work tomorrow. You want to stay in tomorrow?" She asked as she began to pop kisses around my jaw line.

I plopped my head down on the pillow behind me in the sexual tension I had just felt.

"I would love to but," I grabbed her and pulled her on top of me, "I have a patient in the hospital that I need to check up on. So why don't you stop by, hmm?"

"Okay, but first is first." She smirked at me as she straddled my hips with her legs and cupped my cheeks in her hands. She started to kiss up my jaw line and bit at my ear before kissing down my neck. I began to giggle softly at the touch of her lips then she really got me. One of my cheeks were absent of her soft hands and I soon figured out where it went. Her right hand had dipped down to my heated core that hid behind my panties.

I heard her snicker in to my ear then she began to palm the sensitive area. I wriggled under her touch and moaned out, unable to beg for more. She seemed to have read my mind just as she used both of her hands to reach around my back and unhook my bra. I gasped when I felt her index finger and thumb grasp around one of my nipples. I bit my lip as she lowered her head down and trapped my now hardened nipple between her lips. Her tongue swirled around once then twice and she finally pulled away with a popping noise. It was a quick session but it was enough to get me going.

She quickly went down my body, trailing kisses down the center of my stomach then reaching my drenched panties. I had never wanted someone or something so much in such a long time but Marley was really doing a number on me. I felt her hands rub the inner parts of my thighs then her fingers hooked under the trimming of my panties, tugging them down and off my legs. My head cocked backwards along with my eyes, as they rolled back and my mouth fell open. I began to breathe heavily and my hands fisted the sheets, grappling them for support and to maintain sanity.

Her tongue slipped passed her lips and pressed against my clit, forming figure eights. I couldn't hold in my breath or tension anymore. I moaned out and lifted my hips into her mouth, wanting more of her tongue. Her finger traced up my thigh and made its way to my wet lips. I couldn't think straight with what she was about to do, it was driving me off the edge. She pushed one finger inside me with ease and curled it once it had been pushed inside.

"Marley.." I moaned out. "Don't stop."

She looked up at me with lustful eyes and dipped down again, this time replacing her finger with her tongue. I felt her lick between my lips then push her entire tongue deep inside me. I shot my hands down to her head and entangled my fingers in her brown locks. Her thumb pressed against my throbbing nub and rubbed circles around it, sending pure ecstasy throughout my body. Her tongue pushed deeper into me once more before she pulled out and took a deep breath. We made eye contact and I quickly grasped her by the back of her neck and forced her up to connect to my lips. I could taste myself on her, the sweet yet tangy taste filled my mouth. When I thought she was going to bring it down a notch, she pushed two fingers inside my core and continued to make circles around my clit.

I couldn't handle the pressure anymore. I knew I was close. I knew she was going to keep going until I came undone. She started off slow, sliding her middle and index finger inside and out. Then she began to scissor her fingers inside me, thrusting them in and out. I breathed into the hitch of her neck, moaning loudly. I felt the sweat building up on my forehead as she continued to shove her fingers inside me.

I took a few more breathes until I felt myself going over the edge with her. Her fingers stopped inside me as my walls clenched around them. We both moaned out and my body quickly became limp.

"God, you're so sexy." She breathed out as she pulled her fingers from my drenched area and licked the juices from her fingers.

"I could say the same to you.." I spoke slowly and quietly, still trying to catch my breath. "We can go again..except I will do the favor for you."

"No, I know you're tired. When you have more energy." She giggled and I smiled into her neck.

"You better be ready then. You will know why my last name is Wilde when I regain myself." I bit my lip at her just as she leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you, Ms. Wilde." She said in a husky tone.

"I love you too, Marley Rose."

* * *

**Nothing like some good sexual Friday updates! I had this urge to be like "Then I woke up" at the end but that would have just made you all mad. So, remember to review and do your thang! Summer is just a week away from me so that means fast updates and more stories! Hope you liked it!**


	14. Pursuit of Happiness

**Update, my lovelies!  
You're all going to hate me when I say this, but my story is about to take a traumatic turn. Not very traumatic but you know I can't write a story without lots and lots of drama! So, don't cry or flail or go crazy, just keep reading. I am all about happy endings but I don't mind the bumpy roads along the way.**

**Hockeydegrassi: I am calling it that we were separated at birth, lol. I doubt it though because I am sure we have a huge age difference. I hope the way the rest of the story goes doesn't relate to you though. It may get ugly.**

**Anonymous: Next update! Sorry it took so long! I've had exams all week!**

**Hakuna-fuckin-matata: Always smiling when I see you have reviewed! If you haven't read my other stories, then you would know that I never troll! But this story just gives me so much temptation to do it! I like trolling ;)**

**Yhcorb: I like sexual Friday updates too! Which is why I will be updating again next Friday! Cheers!**

**Thenerdwithoutglasses: You just seem to read my mind! I have to start becoming a little more sneakier! Here's some more drama :)**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

****The language in this chapter may be much vulgar than usual****

**Marley POV**

After last night and my little adventure, I woke up with a sudden jump of energy. I felt like a child going to their parents office. Except I wasn't going to my parents office. I was going to watch this beautiful blonde haired girl do what she does best. Save lives.

"So," I heard a voice call out behind me and I spun around, "you're looking good as new. I hope you remember me." It was that blonde girl who took care of me when I got hit by a car. Quinn I think.

"Dr. Fabray, correct?" I put my hand out and smiled genuinely as she took my hand and shook it.

"Yes, but you can call me Quinn." She smirked after pulling her hand away and leaned up against the desk. I was sitting in a rolling chair, Kitty's chair.

"So, how long is Kitty going to be here? Not that I want her to leave right away I just.." I drifted off when I noticed Quinn giving me a quizzical look. We both giggled and I shook my head while looking down. "Okay, I do want her to leave. I just want to spend time with her, y'know?" I breathed out while looking up at the tall blonde.

"She's like a sister to me...she is fun and outgoing and just a great person to be around. So I understand why you would want to steal her away." She giggled and nudged my shoulder with her elbow, causing me to smile at her.

I looked past Quinn and spotted Ryder talking to Kitty as they walked down the hallway with two other unfamiliar doctors. "That's the problem, Quinn. Every one wants her.." I murmured. I saw Quinn look at me with a worried expression. She slowly pulled up another chair and sat down beside me.

"What's on your mind?" She whispered.

"I'm just always thinking about this stupid boy. Not in the way that I like him or anything. I am scared he will take Kitty from me..." I faltered, almost wanting to break down in tears.

"No, stop it. Just tell me what's on your mind. Everything." She responded, reaching over and placing her hand on my shoulder.

I blankly stared at her and it was like she read my mind.

"You don't have to be scared. I won't tell the world or make fun of you.." She explained.

"Okay, well then I will start from day one. When she actually truly noticed me.." I took a deep breath and let my words come out like a song. "She looked me right in the eye and smiled. It was crazy, thinking you couldn't fall in love. Thinking that love at first sight was only in the fairy tales. But she managed to make my life a modern fairy tale. It scares me so much, too, because she can just get up and leave when she wants. That boy Ryder has known her longer. He knows how to make her happy. I am trying not to get too protective but I feel like that side of me is slowly pushing through.." I looked down at my feet and sighed. "I appreciate you listening to me. But I think I should be defending my relationship." My eyes drifted off towards the area where Kitty, Ryder, and the other group of people were.

Quinn smirked and nodded in a slow movement.

I noticed how Ryder had his arm around Kitty, then again, she also had this face of disgust. I could tell by how she was making small gestures that she was trying to get his arm off her body. In the matter of a second, she looked up to him and nonchalantly walked away. He stood there in surprise then continued on with his day by walked to an empty room. The sign that read above the door was "Bunker".

"Hey...Quinn?" I asked, still looking towards the door that Ryder disappeared behind.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What would you do if someone was trying to get with the person you love? Please be as extreme as possible." I muttered the last part, knowing I was at a point that had no turning back point.

"...Curb stomp his face into the ground." She answered with a devilish grin.

I smirked up at her and nodded slowly. "Good to know.." I slowly stood up, giving her a quick squeeze on her shoulder. I heard her turn around in her chair as I headed towards the bunker room. All hell was about to break loose. It just so happened that Ryder would be stuck in the middle of it.

Without knocking, I pushed the door open and closed it behind me. The room was brightly lit by the lights installed in the roof. I spotted him sitting on the bed with his hands holding his face. Once the door shut, his head shot up.

"Hello, Ryder." I said as sweetly as possible which didn't sound sweet at all.

"Uh..who are you?" He asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You don't remember me?" I placed my hand on my hip and leaned on one leg.

"I don't- Oh, wait, yes I do! Marley, right?" He glowered at me.

"Yeah. So I saw you getting all touchy with my girlfriend. Listen, I don't mean to jump at you in such a fussy way- actually I planned to but that's not the point. The point is, Kitty doesn't want to be with you because she is with me. She even told you, I know she did, because she told me what she said to you. You can't keep walking around expecting her to just fall in love with you."

"Oh, and you think she is in love with you? Some stupid girl she just met?"

I raised my hand to force him to stop talking as I cut him off. "Think? No, sweet heart, I _know _she loves me. You know how I know? Sit your ass down and I will tell you how I know." I snapped at him, giving him a nice, firm shove to sit him down.

I walked up closely to him with my hands on my hips. The look on my face was no where near pleasant. I was looking down on him as I continued. I could see how nervous he had gotten in just those few seconds and it boost my self-esteem in the moment.

"She may have just met me but why is it that she is living with _me _and not _you_? Oh, right, because she loves me and she is my girlfriend. What are you? The lost fucking puppy that can't get a god damn clue. Get your head out of your ass and smell the fresh air. She is with me now, you had your damn chance. I can be sweet or I can be as devious as a sour patch kid. So listen well as I continue to give you these reasons of why you are lost. I get why you like her. She is sweet, funny, beautiful, and just perfect all around. But you missed your chance as the days went by and the time ticked away. You could have been with her but you chickened out. I didn't. I took the chance. I jumped and knew that I would either live the fall or get severely hurt trying. As you can see, I have lived. So don't go ruining it for me. Don't be that fucking asshole who gets between a relationship because you don't want Kitty to be with anyone but yourself. Don't be a selfish prick, okay Ryder? Just back off." I snapped at him and left him with a surprised expression.

I didn't think he was going to talk until I turned and reached for the door knob.

"You think she loves you? How long has it been? A month? That's pathetic. You can't be in love with someone after a goddamn month. It's just not fucking possible. You can't be so damn childish, especially not about love. Maybe you are the one who should get their head out of their ass. Maybe you are the dumb ass who can't get a damn clue. Maybe _you _think you have lived the fall but you are actually in mid air, falling to a pit of disappointment! You don't know Kitty the way I do. You don't know the things she loves and the things she doesn't love. You don't fucking know anything about her! All you know is that she likes a certain flavor of coffee and her fucking parents are two completely different people. Well whoopty fucking do! Congratulations for being just like everyone else in her god damn presence! Do you know when her birthday is? Do you know about the things she likes to do other than save lives? Do you know her relationships with everyone? Do you even fucking know how to make her smile without flirting with her? I bet you don't. Because this thing you call love is just infatuation. You don't know what you are doing. You don't know how to be her best friend and her girlfriend at the same time." He stood up and took a huge step to get as close as possible to me. "Maybe I am not the one who is going to get between you two. Maybe it is _you _who will ruin it yourself." He snarled then brushed passed me as he opened the door and walked out with a hard thud.

I stood in the room in pure shock. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to blink. All I could do was let the one tear fall. The one drop of water that would roll down my face in a steady stride and hit the floor with a soundless splash. I had just let karma bite me.

After the seconds went by, I brought my trembling hand up to my cheek and wiped away the tear. My breathing was evening out as I turned on my heels and walked out of the brightly lit room.

As I walked down the hall and towards the exit, someone grabbed my arm and tugged me back.

"Where are you going, missy?" The voice was soothing. Everything became brighter than ever. All the worries were pushed away as my body was forced backwards and into her arms. Kitty.

Once I had turned completely, she planted her lips firmly onto mine. She never looked at my face, not until we parted. Her eyes switched from my left eye to my right.

"Were you crying?" She questioned in a soft whisper.

"It was just a tear or two..." I replied, looking away from her soft hazel eyes.

"Look at me, Marley." She grabbed the side of my face gently and forced me to look into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Marley. I'm being serious. Don't make me get all pissy because I am trying to help you."

"It's Ryder. Just being an asshole." I sighed and grabbed her hand, removing it from my face. "I'll see you back at home. Don't take too long here, Kitty. I love you." I whimpered and leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. With that being said, I turned and left the hospital.

**Kitty POV  
**She kissed my cheek with care then left me in the hospital. "Don't take long" she said. Well, then I won't take too long with Ryder. I turned around with fury and strutted down the hall of the hospital, passing by Sugar, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn.

"Oh fuck." Santana blurted out.

"That's the look of the damn devil!" Sugar hissed.

"This isn't going to be pretty..." Quinn sighed, watching me as I walked over to Ryder who was talking to Jake and Sam.

Jake looked over and saw me stomping over to Ryder and he quickly grabbed me from under my arms. I swung my fist just inches away from Ryder and practically jumped forward to kick him.

"What did you do to her?!" I snapped.

"Chill out, Kitty!" He shouted with a defensive stance.

"No! What-" I escaped Jake's grasp. "Did-" Then I lunged forward and grabbed Ryder's collar of his scrubs. "You-" I tugged him forward then slammed him against the wall. "Say?!"

"Maybe a damn wake up call, Kitty! You guys are 6-feet into a fake relationship!" He yelled. There were no patients around to see what was going on. Especially since we were in the surgeons area where the patients weren't exactly allowed.

"You take that back!"

"No! You guys say you're in love but you barely know each other! I have known you for so long and you just look at me like I am gum on the bottom of your shoe!"

"Ryder! That's because you are fucking acting like gum on the bottom of my damn shoe! You are so stuck on me! You can't fucking let go and just go on with life! You are too ignorant to realize that I am fucking happy with someone! Yes, it has only been like a fucking month but that doesn't mean I can't love someone so quickly! Yes, it's crazy. Yes, it's dangerous! But she is worth every fucking dangerous moment because it keeps everything exciting and unexpected. She isn't predictable and I like that! I actually love that about her! So back off my fucking business and leave me the fuck alone! You were fine with us a few days ago and now you are being as annoying as a 15-year-old girl who got cheated on by her boyfriend with her best friend! Get a grip, man! Let go!" I let go of him after giving him one last shove then turned to walk away.

"You fall for the damn bitches..." He muttered under his breath and I turned back around, swinging my hand back. The backside of my hand met his face with a large _slap _and he grabbed his cheek.

"The damn bitch has a name. It's Marley." I finally turned on my heels and strutted away with my head held high. As I walked passed Jake and Sam, they stepped back, then I walked passed the girls. Quinn nodded with a smirk and Santana raised her hand high as I gave her a high five. I neared my desk and reached over to grab my phone and dial Marley's number.

"I am on my way home now, babe. Just sit tight, okay?" I said just as she answered.

I heard her sniffle then she cleared her throat. "Okay."

"I love you."

She chortled then breathed out. "I love you too, Kitty."

* * *

I knocked on the door softly then it immediately opened, Marley standing behind it.

"Hey.." I whispered.

"Hi." She replied. We both smiled and I grabbed her in one swift movement and pulled her against my body.

"I am so sorry. I don't know exactly what he said to you but he said enough for me to snap at him." I spoke into her neck.

"I sort of lashed out on him first, pissing him off, possibly."

"Are you serious?" I pulled away and looked at her with a worried look.

"Yeah, I saw him being all touchy with you and it pissed me off..." She sighed and I brought my hand up to the back of her neck. We both leaned our foreheads against each other and closed our eyes.

"I would have snapped too, babe.." I confessed, listening to our breathing.

"Do you think we are moving too fast?" She asked with a slightly shaky voice. "Do you think he is right? Maybe we really don't know a single thing about each other.."

"That's not what you said when we first met." I replied, opening my eyes and smiling widely.

She giggled and pressed her lips against mine then pulled away. "Well, I was looking at someone who seemed like a darn goddess. What was I supposed to do?"

"Ask me some questions and get to know me, maybe?" I suggested then felt her nudge me softly.

"Don't act like you're not glad that I jumped at you." She answered.

"Yeah..." I whispered then looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?" I ran my fingers up her neck and through her brown hair.

"Much better now that you are here.." She spoke softly, letting her hands trail up my back and rest around my body.

"Do you think we can lay on the couch and just talk?"

"I would love nothing more." She smiled at me and I felt my cheeks flush into a bright heated red shade. There were days where I never knew how to approach Marley. I was scared and I honestly didn't know what to do. But she makes everything feel so natural. She makes life so easy and care free. For once, in a very long time, she made "_just talking_" a pretty relaxing thing. Talking to her was important for our relationship, but actually being with her and her positive spirit was a huge bonus. I was on the pursuit of happiness.

* * *

**Don't freak out! Right now, it is technically Saturday so I will make it Sexual Saturday/Sunday along with Sexual Friday because these are my free days and I write better on free days because I have more time! So, I will have the next chapter up in a few days or even hours! Stay tuned and don't forget to hit the review button and give me some suggestions/opinions!**


	15. First Steps

**Hockeydegrassi: See? I knew we had a big margin! I will tell you that when I read that I make you smile because I update, it made ****_me _****smile! So thank you! I hope the next few chapters are good enough to keep this story together! It's about to get bumpy!**

**Anonymous: I like protective Marley too! I can't wait to see protective Quinn ;)**

**Yhcorb: I am so sorry I actually took days! I had a very bad accident on Monday and I fell off my bike then fainted. Ugh the story is so long to explain that I started a story from the event, haha! Refer to my new story called "The Seeker" to read about my experience! It's all true!**

**Hakuna-fuckin-matata: "Silver Linings" was definitely one of my personal favorites! I've always had a strong point for Quinntana writing! I just think it resembled way too many movies so I need to fix it a bit!**

**A/N: I have my dance recital today so I don't know when I will post again. Also, I would appreciate it a lot if you all read and reviewed my new story, "The Seeker". If you follow/favorite the story I will love you even more! Thank you all again!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Kitty POV**

"Hey, how was your night, Rambo?" Quinn walked up from behind me then sat down in her chair.

"Rambo?" I questioned.

"Yeah, when you almost turned into a damn werewolf yesterday and tore Ryder apart..remember?" She reminded me then scoffed while shaking her head. "You've changed, you know that?"

"Excuse me?" I snapped back.

"I never said it was a bad change. I'm just saying that you have become a lot more...protective." She mumbled. We exchanged mutual glances then she stood up and walked over to me. "Kitty, I- i'm just worried about you.." She whispered.

"Why? Because I am happy for once?" I hissed, giving her a daring look.

"Don't say that...you know that I am well aware that you are happy. I am just saying that you are blinded by love." She forced me to look at her then she looked away to see if anyone was watching.

"Really, Quinn? Are you trying to protect me or are you just feeling sorry for yourself because you and Puck are having a few bumps in the road?" I spat out, not realizing what I was saying until I finished.

"Puck and I aren't seeing each other anymore..." She sighed. "He was with someone else and I found out because Rachel called me and said Finn was with him at some party with the guys, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you are going to get yourself hurt if you don't start realizing that you may just be taking it too fast with Marley."

"Quinn, why are you telling me this? You know how much I hate it when people tell me how to live my life!"

"But you are totally unaware! Your parents sold your damn apartment! Ryder is finally standing up for himself and for you. Kitty you know you're like my sister..okay? I care about you a lot and I don't want you to go through a damn heartbreak that would affect your future. I know how sensitive you are. I know how much you care. So don't throw it all away because of a girl. I'm not saying to break up with her, I am just saying you should get to know her better."

We looked at each other in complete silence. My eyes never looking away. Finally, I looked down at my feet then back up to pull her into a warm embrace. "You are the sister I never had.." I whispered quietly into her ear.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Kitty.." She answered back.

"I know. Believe me, I know." I sighed, pulling away from the hug and making a vague expression on my face. "It just sucks that I am always working and I can never really spend time with her. It sucks. I guess I just have to make time.."

Quinn smiled then quickly looked around. "How about," she grabbed my arm tightly and tugged me towards the back exit, "you get out of here and go take your girlfriend out on a date? I will cover up for you. I'll say you were feeling sick."

I looked at her in surprise then scoffed, "you're insane. I like it." I leaned over and kissed her cheek before running out the back door. "You're the best, Q!"

"I know." She giggled.

* * *

**Marley POV**

Today was definitely a very slow day. I didn't really get any time this morning to talk to Kitty, but last night was good enough. Whenever I heard a dinging from the bell that hung above the front door, I would raise my head with a tired and gloomy look. This time, I didn't, I just kept my head down and turned to the register.

"Welcome to Starbuck's. How may I help you?" I sighed.

"No 'Hello' or 'Hey cutie'? Alright, I see how it is."

I looked up abruptly and a smile spread across my face. "Kitty!"

"Come here, you." She giggled and walked around the counter, wrapping her arms tightly around me. "Is it okay if you take a break? I really want to take you somewhere.."

"Sure.." I looked back noticing Kurt was already waving me off to leave with Kitty. "Let's go."

She took my hand and almost dragged me out to her car. It was a pretty warm temperature outside for New York. I didn't mind this temperature at all. As soon as I sat inside, Kitty grabbed a slim piece of cloth.

"Put this over your eyes." She lifted the soft fabric towards me.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Fine.." I grabbed it and securely tied it around my head. "Where are you taking me, ma'am?"

"First, don't call me ma'am. I feel like and old woman. Second, I am taking you somewhere that I came across a few years ago. Maybe just one year ago. All I remember is that it is the one place where I forget about all my troubles in a flash. And, Marley, I would love to take you there." She spoke in a low tone and I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Is this a date where we are going to bond? 'Cause if it is, count me in." I chuckled.

"It is! Oh, I hope you aren't wearing your favorite bra and underwear.." She replied, starting the car and beginning to drive.

"W-why? Wait, are we going to have sex right now?!" I almost pulled the fabric off of my head but she immediately placed her warm hand on my forearm to calm me down.

"Babe, relax. No we aren't going to have sex, you perv..." She trailed off in her sentence then spoke again. "Unless you want to.."

"Kitty!" I laughed loudly.

"What? A girl can dream!"

"So was it a dream the other day when I-"

"Hush, Marley. You're distracting me, what if I take the wrong turn?" She asked then tightened her grip around my forearm.

"Well, then, as long as we are together, right?" I asked in a soft tone, turning my left hand up so that she would intertwine our fingers.

"Right..." She did just as I expected and held onto my hand, lifting it to her lips and pressing a soft and quick kiss on my knuckles. "As long as we are together."

There was silence in the car for a few moments until I heard rocks under the tires of the car beginning to move around. The Mustang began to move in an uneven matter and I knew we were off-road now.

"We are here." Kitty announced as the car came to a slow stop. "Let me help you out then you can take that blindfold off."

Her door opened and she stepped out, closing the door behind her. I didn't know where we were and I suddenly grew nervous. My door opened, finally, and she grabbed my hand, leading me out of my seat.

"Okay, you can take it off now." Kitty whispered as she held onto my hand.

I removed the blindfold and I didn't expect what I had been looking at.

"A rope and a lake? Are you suicidal?" I asked with a confused look.

"No, dork! Take your clothes off!" She demanded and I raised an eyebrow. She quickly removed her scrubs and put them on the hood of her car. When she turned around, she was only wearing a black bra and black bikini panties.

"I- uhh- I-I think- damn..." I choked.

"You've seen me naked before, woman. Let me help you." She giggled.

"It was dark, though!" I whined, pulling my shirt off then sitting on the hood of her car as she pulled my skinny jeans off. I was wearing my nude colored bra and panties. Kitty smiled up at me then quickly pulled me up, lugging me over to the rope.

"You first.." She insisted.

"I just grab it and run to the water?" I asked, feeling like I was a lost child.

"Yeah, make sure you let go when you are above the water too. I don't want to be on a TV show where people make fun of you for falling on your ass or swinging into a tree like you're George of the Jungle." We both laughed in unison then I grabbed the rope, getting a good grip on it. I took a few steps back then ran forward, bringing my feet up until I was in mid-air above the lake. I let go in a second then my body met the water. It wasn't freezing cold at all, but it sent chills throughout my body. I swam back up to the top and shook my head around, wiping the excess water from my face.

"How was it?!" She shouted from across the lake.

"Get in here and find out yourself!" I answered back with a bright smile on my face. Faster than I expected, she grabbed onto the rope and ended up right in front of me underwater. She didn't come up, which scared me. I began turning around in the water, still floating, looking for the short blonde.

"Fuck, where are you Kitten?" Just then, I felt two slender arms wrap around my body and I was tugged under the water. She smiled at me then pulled me in for a quick peck on the lips. After we parted, we both swam back to the top and gasped for air.

"You're crazy, you know that?" I asked Kitty. She nodded her head and swam towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing a long and warm kiss on my lips. I didn't let her go as soon as she thought I would. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her waist and continued to kiss her.

She pulled away but kept her eyes closed. "Let's get back to the car so we can grab the towel and then we can talk."

"Okay." I said, smiling at her as she released me and swam back towards the car. "Wait, towel? As in one?" I asked before she could get too far away but instead she just kept swimming.

**Kitty POV  
**When I reached the car, Marley was just getting out of the water. I grabbed the towel from my trunk then ran over to her and wrapped it around her shivering body. She shook her head and pulled me in with her, under the towel.

"Once you dry off, get your clothes on.." She said to me, holding on to my body with the towel, tightly.

"I am dried enough." I answered as I rolled myself out of the towel and grabbed the dry clothes on the hood of the car.

I walked over to Marley and pulled her over to the car. We crawled onto the hood and laid down on it, looking up at the sky.

"It's getting dark.." I whispered.

"Yeah, but I don't mind being out here with you. I still feel safe." She answered back in a whisper.

"So, tell me something about yourself that I don't know."

"Everything then?" Marley asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! Don't start with me." I snapped back at her, sitting up.

"Relax, Kitten." She reassured me then grabbed me, tugging me towards her. I rested my head on her chest, just above her heart, and slung my arm around her stomach.

"You're heart is beating really fast." I smiled against her chest and she giggled.

"It's cause of you." She smiled down at me and wrapped her arms around me. "So, something interesting about me. Well, I was born on October 4th, 1988, in Colorado. I am an only child and I don't remember much about my father. My mom was my best friend and I am a coffee shop girl that is in love with a blonde surgeon.." She giggled. "How about you?"

I smiled warmly at her and took a deep breath. "I was born on January 18th, 1986. So I am two years older than you." I scoffed then continued. "You already met my parents and you are well aware of how they see me now. An abomination."

"You're not an abomination, Kitty. You're a brilliant girl. A sweet and caring girl for that matter. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life." She moved a wet strand of hair out of my face then kissed my forehead.

"I am lucky to have _you _in _my _life."

"Well, you can thank your coffee orders for finding me and bringing me in to your life."

"Yeah, I guess I can."

We lay there, silent. I didn't want to leave or make this moment go away. I wanted to freeze time and just spend every second of my life with her like this. Laying down and just talking. But we both knew one of us was bound to snap.

* * *

**So, this chapter is a haze. But I promise next chapter will be much better! I have been typing this chapter for about 3 days because I am always interrupted. I won't be busy tomorrow, I hope, so I will post again very soon! Please review and don't forget my other story, "The Seeker"! :)**


	16. Madness

**This story may be ending shorter than I expected. I have been having terrible ideas and other days I just have writers block. Today, some assholes totally made fun of me on Instagram but whatever, they were like 12. Speaking of Instagram, I guess you guys should follow me because that's where I make "Heads-up" for when I am about to post. (Weare_endgame)**

**Hockeydegrassi: ..It's about to get bumpy.**

**AintNobody: Lol, I don't even want to know why you would do that haha!**

**Yhcorb: I am very sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was actually busy yesterday! But, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Unfortunately it won't because I know how this chapter already ends but you don't.**

**Guest: Here's another update that I know will leave you guessing.**

**LostLove2015: Oh god, I am guessing you just started reading recently! Well, you may hate me after this chapter, but I promise I will end this story with a happy ending. SO, NO WORRIES!**

**A/N: You're going to have a bad time.. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Marley POV**

"Kitty, what's wrong?" It was 10 o'clock at night. Kitty just got back home from work and she immediately locked herself in the bathroom.

"Just go to sleep." She shouted.

"I am not going to sleep while you are locked up in the damn bathroom! What happened at work?" I pleaded for her to explain everything to me. But she just wouldn't budge.

"Leave me alone, Marley." She yelled out from the other side of the door. I wanted to kick the door in because she was obviously hurt but, honestly, I don't even know what she is mad about.

"Kitty, I swear to god, if you don't open up this door and explain to me what is going on, then-" Just before I could finish, the bathroom door flew open.

"You know what happened today, Marley?! I messed up in a surgery then I messed up again when I was taking check on an innocent patient! That patient was sent to get operations and surgery because I didn't write the proper injuries on the stupid note pad! I was stressed out! I have stressed out so much over work, Ryder, my parents, and you!" She hissed.

"Me? What did I do?!" I shot back a nasty glare and questioned her reason.

"You are just coming into my life and making everything seem better when, really, all you are doing is making matters worse! You made Ryder such a jack ass and recently, you have just been so fucking clingy and it is getting annoying! You're always talking crap about Ryder and he is always talking about you! It's like you two can't stop talking and complaining about each other! It just drives me up the wall at how immature you two can be!"

"Kitty, are you kidding me? You're going to pin this down on me? All I ever do is care for you and make sure you're okay! It's not called clingy, it is called thoughtful and caring! It's called being a good girlfriend! So, if you want to keep making me the scapegoat, then-"

"Marley, I just-"

"No! Don't even try to make up for what you just said! I can't believe you right now! You have the audacity to push all of your problems on me because, supposedly, I am the one who starts all of your problems! Well guess what, Kitty?! You are the one who keeps building up the problems! When I was just starting out, as your girlfriend, your friends didn't know much about me. Instead, you prance around and let them find out after I get hit by a fucking car. Then Ryder sees me as some bitch or I don't even know what, and you let him believe it! You just let him say whatever he wants! Don't even lie to me right now, Kitty Wilde! Do you have feelings for him or not?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and stared her in the eyes until she began to break down.

"I don't have any damn feelings for him, Marley! I love you! Only you! I can't keep doing this, though! We can't keep acting like everything is okay when it clearly isn't." She began to whimper and it made me start to tear up.

"What are you saying?" I asked in almost a soft whisper.

"We need a break." She answered, looking down at her feet.

We stood just an arm length away from each other, enough distance to make your heart ache. No one could ever know the pain that was dealt in just those four words. The pain that shot through my veins and coursed throughout my body.

"I-Is that what you want?" I spoke in a low tone.

"It's what is needed..." She simply replied then turned to walk away.

"Stop. You can't leave. Not tonight. Not this late at night. Just sleep in my bed and I will take the couch." I wiped a tear away as she brushed past me, towards my bed. I turned around to grab a pillow and blanket for the night but she had already grabbed it. She quickly shoved passed my shoulder and dropped the pillow and blanket on the couch as she got under the cozy blanket.

"Good night, Marley."

"Uh- Good night, Kitty." I looked at her then back to my bed in a deep sigh. Once I removed my clothes and got under the covers, I tried forcing myself to sleep. But nothing would happen. First, seconds would go by. Then minutes, then hours. Finally, around 1 in the morning, I began to cry. It wasn't an attempt to cry myself to sleep, it was just stress and shock acting up on me.

I began to sniffle, wiping my nose with a tissue I grabbed from my night stand. As I wiped the tears away, I heard sobbing coming from the living room area. It could only mean one of two things. Kitty was crying over me or over stress, maybe even both.

I had this urge to just get up and run over to her, but I shouldn't. I couldn't do it. She wanted a break from our relationship. She wanted space, especially with me. She just wanted to be alone for once, again. To regain that state of mind where the only person she worried about was herself.

Maybe it was time for us to have a break. Maybe we really did jump into everything extremely fast. Maybe I was just thinking over everything too much and she was actually going to be okay after tonight. Maybe, just maybe.

**Kitty POV**

She was definitely crying, I could hear her. At least now I know I am not the only one who still deeply cares for our relationship. I didn't want to do that. I didn't mean to say all of that the way it was said. I wish I could take it all back and say it to her in a calm matter. I wish she would just give me the chance to make up for all the wrong I have done to her. I hope she can forgive and forget. Possible just forgive. But, for now, I just needed sleep. I needed something to get my mind off of all these worries and problems. Or I needed something to help solve them.

I still had no idea what to do. I am just a 27-year old living in New York, trying to find a place in life. Trying to get comfortable and find true love. Trying to just get settled and know what I am doing. But everyone knows that is so impossible in the concrete jungle.

* * *

**This chapter is definitely one of the shortest chapters I will ever write. Honestly, I am on a writers block. When I say I am on one, I am being dead serious. I have no good ideas anymore but I have many ideas for "The Seeker". So, obviously, I need to improve in writing!**

**Please review, my loves! xo -Ashley**


	17. Sweet Disposition

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: I can tell you were probably the one out of all my viewers who got the most affective heartbreak out of that small chapter, haha! I am sorry xD I hope this chapter makes up for it! It's confusing but the end is perfect and if you love Faberry then this chapter is for you.**

**Hockeydegrassi: I am glad I didn't do something predictable! I hate being predictable, it makes the story bad. Here's a happy chapter for you!**

**Morte206: I saw what you meant when I put that she was a 20-year-old. When I was typing it, I was thinking of it as her being in her 20's and living in New York but I changed it because it probably caused a lot of confusion so thank you for saying your opinion! It ****really does help a lot!**

**Yhcorb: Glad to see that I can write a good chapter even when it is sad. Thank you so much, your reviews make me very happy. I'm still laughing that you called me Flash Gordon, I can't. :D That was perfect! **

**A: I got scared when I read your review because your name is "A" and it's not a real account so I was like totally in a Pretty Little Liars moment. But don't worry, I won't stop the story if I just get my mind out of the gutter! I need to get away from this writer's block, so here is some mix of more than one relationship!**

**LostLove2015: Do you like Faberry? Do you love Karley? I hope you said yes to both of those questions. If you did, then this chapter will make up for everything! Enjoy!**

**A/N: I have a dentist appointment tomorrow then a doctor's appointment to check my injuries from that bike fall. I guess my tooth chipped somewhere in the back or I am just seeing things. So I won't update until Saturday or Sunday! Sorry! If I do update tomorrow, that just means that I am okay and there is nothing wrong with me! Enjoy your fanfic reading my loves! xo Ashley**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Kitty POV**

I've been miserable for the past few hours. It hasn't even been a whole day since I told Marley we should take a break and she is already filling my head. I am regretting it all, leaving her. But maybe this is just a phase that will pass by as the day goes on. I thought I loved her, maybe I really do, but I need to know if I am _in _love with her. My thoughts were pushed away as Quinn appeared out of a room.

"Hey, how are you and Marley?" Quinn walked over to me with a notepad in her hand, jotting down a few things.

"Uh.." I took a very long time to respond. It made me think over everything. Marley and I are on a break but for some reason, I feel like we are not even together at all. I mean, we still live together and all. But it just feels so empty and distant. "We are taking a break." I answered with a soft sigh.

"That's good, now you two can breathe." She stated with a smile as she clicked the top of her pen. "Being single feels good, just don't get miserable."

"I've been single for my whole life. Except for those few relationships that barely lasted a year. I need someone to fill this damn hole in my heart." I looked down at my desk and pulled out my schedule for the day that was written on a piece of paper.

"Then, go find that someone." She said with a simple quirk in her eye as she closed her notepad.

"I already have..." I stated as a matter of fact while standing up and walking away to the front desk.

I walked slowly towards the front desk until I finally leaned up against the side, looking at Rachel as she spun in the chair behind it.

"Hey, Berry, I need a favor." I handed over the folder I held in my hand.

"What's up, Kitty?" Rachel asked then noticed the item I was handing over to her. "You don't want me to.."

"Oh, yes I do. You're going to write down every surgery that Ryder is doing. Then you are going to assign one surgery for today, that no one has taken, to me. Make sure Jake and Santana are available, too. I want them to do the surgery with me." I stared Rachel down until she sighed, shook her head, and wrote down everything I needed. She handed over the folder and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What are you planning on doing with Ryder's surgeries? He only has two for the day."

"Sabotage..but don't worry. It will be harmless to the patient." I smiled devilishly then turned on my heels and walked away.

I noticed how empty the hospital was today, which was a good sign. Nobody likes having a lot of people who are injured even though I get paid to save lives. Santana and Quinn were walking towards me as I hid the folder behind my back.

"Hey! Kitty, what's behind your back?" Quinn snapped as she lunged towards me.

"Nothing!" I squirmed, moving away.

"Give it!" She wrapped her arms around me and managed to grab the folder.

"Q, stop it!" I squealed, reaching over and trying to snatch it back. She simply put her arm out and looked at the writing on the folder.

"Are these surgery times? Ryder's? Kitty, what are you planning on doing with these?!" She waved the folder in the air and I just rolled my eyes.

"I was just going to have Dr. Smythe and Dr. Evans scrub in with his surgeries." I spoke quietly, trying not to grab the attention of the other doctors around us.

"Wait, you were going to assign Ryder the newbie scrubs?" Santana asked, trying to confirm what I just said.

"Yes?" I answered in a confused question.

"Genius." Santana whispered.

"No, not genius. You're going to get in trouble, if he gets stressed and messes up on his surgery, Kitty! This looks like Rachel's handwriting too.." Quinn snapped.

"Relax, he won't mess up. I just want the two glamour boys to scrub in so he takes longer and doesn't try to annoy me today." I glowered then looked around. "Look, I know it is a stupid idea and a ridiculous reason to get him to leave me alone, but I just want a stress free day for once this month."

"Then just do the dirty work yourself the easy way. Turn your back on him and avoid him. Don't make bigger problems out of one small situation. I don't want world war III to start in this damn hospital so get your act together. I am sick of seeing you being so bitchy to everyone because you don't know how to handle things in a civilized matter. I am here, Kitty. _I am here to help you. _Stop pushing me away." Quinn looked right into my eyes and I didn't know what to say. The words that I wanted to say had escaped my mouth in silence. I was absently thinking of something to say but nothing would come out.

Quinn handed me the folder then brushed passed me.

"Well, that seemed to have gone in a completely weird direction." Santana stated, still standing by me. "You know, I have tried to figure out what has gotten into her, lately. I finally figured it out. Little Q is in love with someone or she is crushing on someone. I am going to find out who it is, though." Santana raised a finger and bit her lip. She began to follow Quinn behind her footsteps and I was left in the dust.

I really was acting like a child, but what else could I do? Everything was crashing down, day by day, and I didn't know what to do about it. I looked up at the clock and realized I only had an hour before my first surgery.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

"Q! Wait up!" Santana's voice grew louder every time I slowed down. I turned in an instant and she practically ran into me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Spill, now. I know you've got a soft spot for someone. You have always hated every guy that has come onto Kitty and all of a sudden, she meets Marley and Ryder becomes a problem but you don't do anything about it. I just don't get you." She countered me then pulled me to the side of the hallway.

"It's just that Kitty is fucking starting so many problems for that poor Marley, girl. Also, I care so much about Kitty and I feel like this guy Ryder is fucking waking her ass up but she is just being a prissy bitch about it and I just-"

"Quinn Fabray! Do you have a lady crush on Marley?!" Santana snapped and I just widened my eyes and dropped my jaw.

"W-what?! No! Never! She's my best friends ex-girlfriend! That's so messed up! Why, is that a bad thing?" I asked. "Liking a girl that is innocent and in love with someone else, is that a bad thing?" I repeated.

"Holy shit.." Santana whispered. "No way, no fucking way!" She snatched my arm and tugged me into a room, switching the lights on and closing the door.

"Fuck..." I whispered.

"Does Quinn Fabray have a crush on a specific girl who is in love with someone else? A brunette, right?" She hissed with a large devilish smile on her face.

"San, stop. I am not answering your questions." I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"Tell me! Come one, Q. We always tell each other everything. I told you how I was totally in love with Brittany and you didn't judge me. You just smiled and got us closer together. Remember?"

"Yeah, but, she was gay too! This girl isn't! She is going after some stupid, lanky, bad haircut, mindless doctor." I huffed out and put a hand on my forehead, knowing I would stress out if I continued. "Marley reminds me of her too much and I don't want Kitty to mess things up with Marley anymore. You know that Kitty is like a clone of me and I just...I-I don't know when I fell for her. The girl. It's a scary feeling." I whispered and Santana began to chuckle.

"Berry.."

I shot my head up in surprise.

"Rachel damn Berry? Really? How could I have not seen this coming?!"

"San, can we just talk about this another day, please?" I walked passed her and opened the door, walking out with my head looking down.

"Sure thing, Quinn Fabgay!"

* * *

**Kitty POV (After Surgery)**

"Hey, are you heading out?" Jake walked behind me with his hand towel slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just need to get some rest. Marley made dinner probably and-"

"Wait, you are still living with her?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Yes. I have no where else to go where I feel safe. Plus, we don't even talk to each other. It's just 'Hi' and 'Bye' when I am with her." I sighed, picking up my purse and car keys.

"Why did you leave her if you feel safe with her? You were so stable when you were with her." He stated while crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's only been a day since we split up, Puckerman." I restated, rolling my eyes, then kept walking.

"And I already see a difference with your attitude and behavior." He countered my sentence and it made me freeze inside. It was true, I was bitchier. I didn't communicate with anyone as much and I was pushing people away. I was never good at handling my own problems. The only thing I was good at was saving lives as much as I possibly could. The only life I couldn't save was my own. But Marley managed to find a solution to that.

"I have to go..." I whispered, looking back at him, then I walked away to my car.

I felt the warm air in the parking garage hitting my exposed skin. It didn't help at all with the heat I was already feeling. I knew going back to Marley's apartment wasn't the best idea, but right now, it was the only idea that would help. I may not talk to her and I may not make eye contact with her, but just her presence really helped me. I threw my things onto the passenger seat and sat down inside the car.

It would be a few more minutes until I would pull into Marley's apartment area and she would see me. Let's just hope she isn't in a bad mood.

* * *

The clinking of the iron forks against the pale blue plates filled the room. I was sitting on one end of the couch and Marley was sitting on the other end. We had the TV on, watching The Breakfast Club. It was my all time favorite movie, I knew almost every line in it. Just as the scene of the students running through the halls began, Marley broke the silence.

"So, how was work?" She popped the question, taking a mouthful of pasta into her mouth.

"It was, uh, work. Same old busy day." I answered, refusing to look at her and risk making eye contact with piercing blue eyes. "You?"

"It was pretty slow. Kurt didn't show up." She replied after swallowing. I began to play with my food, knowing she was still looking at me. It took all the power in my body not to look up at her, but I snapped.

I raised my gaze towards her and she did the same at the perfect moment. We locked eyes with each other and I felt this rush of energy course through my body. She didn't flinch. She didn't even blink. She just looked into my trembling hazel eyes as I looked right back into her sharp blue eyes. The yelling coming from the movie had broke our concentration and we both looked away and I cleared my throat.

"I am going to go get ready for bed." I said, standing up and walking over to the sink and placing the dirty dishes in the sink.

"You can take my bed, tonight." She shouted in a calm matter, not turning around to look at me though.

"Okay, thank you, Marley." I thanked her while looking at the back of her head to see if she would turn around and say anything back. But she just nodded. I took in a lot of air then walked over to the bathroom, grabbing the clothes I laid out for myself earlier. It only took me about a minute to get the clothes on and another 5 minutes to take my eye-liner off then put my hair in a bun. I walked out of the bathroom and spotted Marley putting her plate in the sink.

As I began to walk to the bedroom to set up the bed, lightning struck near the building. I jumped in fear then quickly placed my right hand over my heart, feeling the rapid beating against my chest.

"Jesus.." I hissed under my breath and shook my head in disbelief. It was just a sudden thunderstorm that happened to be passing over my area on a night like this. I crawled into bed and pulled the thick comforter over my small body. The warmth consumed my body, but it didn't help that I absolutely hated thunder and lightning. That terrifying crackling noise it makes when it strikes the floor. It really does send me into a panic state of mind.

I heard footsteps around the door of the bedroom, the shadow of two feet being shown under the door. The knob turned slowly and quietly until Marley emerged into the room from behind the door.

"Kitty...?" Her voice was shaky, almost like she was about to cry.

I propped myself up and pulled the covers off the empty side of the bed, "I know," I said while patting the area I was giving her access to, "you are scared of the thunder and lightning."

She smiled weakly and scurried over to the bed, laying down beside me. I didn't know if I should hold her or just turn my back and try my best to fall asleep. My hand was placed right next to my face and she answered my question without saying a word. Her hand came up from under the covers and she grabbed onto mine tightly. I smiled then closed my eyes slowly, knowing she was probably doing the same. It didn't take long before I heard her heavy breathing which meant she definitely fell asleep. It was a sort of comforting sound. She fell asleep quickly with me, holding onto my hand, when she was terrified of the noises around her. She was a child when it came to natural storms and disasters, but she had the heart of a grown woman who was ready to take on anything. I was definitely not in a phase that would just go away after one day.

This wasn't us being girlfriends, because we weren't. It was two people trying their best to be happy again.

Happy as two friends should be.

Happy as one.

_Together._

* * *

**I hope this chapter gave you lots and lots of feels. I mean, I was like dying while typing it even when I hadn't even typed it, you get me? Whatever, haha, I am crazy! Also, I told my friend to draw a comic of the part where Kitty and Marley are on the couch and Kitty stares at her and there is just an awkward silence. I thought that would be a cute scene. Remember to review/request! My other story will be updated soon, I promise!**


	18. Another Love

**=LostLove2015: Haha, I love Faberry too. I am going to make this chapter as "deep" as possible. So, get your feels ready!**

**Yhcorb: I promise I won't make Faberry the main couple of the story. This chapter will be Karley filled. It may go well for some of you who know how I like to twist things up a bit, but for others, well, not so much.**

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: I think you're going to hate how the story will go this chapter. Maybe, you won't. We will see now. Just know, Karley is endgame in my story...maybe.**

**HockeyDegrassi: I am going to take my time getting the girls back together, sorry. :( Also, Silver Linings is completed. I might make a part two to it but I don't know yet. It's a pretty reckless story to me. I jumped into it too fast.**

**BrittanaKisses: I will put Faberry in the story, but not too much. This story is obviously about Karley, so I will try my best to get the two couples and other couples some "screen time".**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Kitty POV**

How am I supposed to know what love is. I mean, yeah, I am almost 30 years old. But still, how should I know? You can never know, you just think you have it. One moment, you can be "in love" with someone. Next thing you know, they are dumping you after a year or two. You can never be too comfortable because no matter what you do, you will always think there is someone else better than you. Was that what was clouding my mind so much? There is someone out there that can make Marley happier than I ever could?

I pondered at the thought, tapping the desk with my index finger. The more I thought about it, the more I got dug into a pit of disappointment.

Love is like a blind date.

You don't expect it, you don't know what it will be like, and you don't know who you are going to find yourself with. Sometimes it is bumpy and other times it is smooth. It can be fun and full of positive surprises, or it can be a disaster and end with a damaged heart. I couldn't really stay away from all the sadness of love, though. Marley made it so different. So...irresistible.

"Hey, Wilde, can you scrub in with me and Britt? She gets nervous.." Santana walked over to me and leaned against the side of my desk.

"She's a surgeon and she gets nervous?" I furrowed my eyebrows and gave her a stupid look.

"Don't judge her. She's a genius." She replied.

I rolled my eyes and got up and grabbed my pager. "I'll scrub in. But, right after, I am going to grab some coffee. I need to stay up really late tonight to look over some new patient that came in earlier today. Getting tired of all this surgery.." I sighed and began walking with Santana over to the OR.

"It will get better, Wilde." She opened the door and pushed it open. Brittany was standing by the immobile body that lay on the surgery table. Santana and I quickly put our surgical masks on and our gloves.

"What do we have?" I asked, my voice muffled behind my mask.

"Circumcision, don't get crazy." Santana answered.

"You've got to be-" I walked over to Brittany, waiting for Santana to take her place. "Why am I needed here? This is easy for you, Lopez!"

"Just be quiet and pass me the scalpel and tray." She snapped at me, giving me this stink eye at the same time.

I groaned and passed her the sharp object along with the tray. I looked over to Brittany who began the first incision with her scalpel.

"Is she supposed to do that?" I narrowed my eyes at Santana and she shot a mean glare back. "Ugh!" I crossed my arms and looked down at the patient. He must have been worried about this surgery because he was knocked out. Normally, some men just ask for a little to no anesthesia. I wouldn't blame any men who asked for the complete dose. I'd want to be knocked out too if there were so many people staring at my-

"Kitty, we are almost done. You look like you are going to puke." Brittany chirped with a cheerful voice.

"I'm fine. I just really need to look over my report and there is just a lot on my mind.." I looked over to Santana who seemed like she found my issues extremely amusing.

"Just a few more removals-" Santana continued to cut foreskin away, "and we are done." She placed the scalpel down and looked up to me. "Are you okay, Wilde?"

"I'm ecstatic. Can I go now?" I refused to look down at the surgical area and Santana nodded. As I brushed passed Brittany, I heard her giggling with Santana. I pushed the doors open and scurried to the wash station. I removed my gloves and washed my hands, having a pouty expression on my face. I managed to pull my surgical mask down, letting out a large huff of air. I dried my hands and forearms off then strolled over to my desk, leaving the other two girls behind.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I heard the familiar voice behind me and I turned.

"Coffee..why?" I turned to face the blonde as I tried to smile.

"You're in a rush, that's why. Do you mind if I tag along?" Quinn asked, walking beside me with a smug smile.

"Sure, but you're driving. I took the bus to work today because my car wouldn't start this morning." I answered while twirling my hair in on finger.

"Okay then." She replied.

I continued walking with Quinn until we reached my desk. It was only a matter of time until someone came by to ask where we were going. Of course, it had to be a specific short brunette.

"Hey, girlfriend! Where are you headed?" The soft voice chirped to Quinn. She hadn't noticed me bending over behind the desk, grabbing my purse and files from the drawer. I stood up as quickly as I could and startled the brunette. Rachel Barbra fucking Berry.

"I am going to Starbuck's with Kitty. You can come with us if you'd like, Berry." Quinn invited her but in a nasty tone towards the end.

"No thanks, I need to catch up with work." She replied.

"Alright, well, we got to go!" I exclaimed while grabbing Quinn's arm and tugging her towards the exit.

"Bye Rachel!" Quinn shouted as we reached the door.

I didn't know whether to slap Quinn for trying to invite Rachel Berry or to kick her in the ovaries for actually calling her Rachel. It was like she was a completely new person around Rachel.

* * *

"Quinn Fabray!" Kurt shouted across the coffee shop, placing Quinn's order of coffee on the high table. It was really my coffee, but I didn't want to face Marley at the moment.

"Thank you." Quinn nodded to him as she grabbed the hot cup and walked back over to me. "So, how are you and your girl?" She asked.

"We are barely talking, still. Nothing has changed. We may have shared a bed last night but that was because she was scared and I wasn't just going to kick her out of the damn room. It was her room."

"Wait, you're just going to continue to ignore her like it is okay?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and handed me the coffee.

"I am _not _ignoring her. We are just taking things very very..._very _slow. Neither of us are up to get hurt, again." I confirmed her false accusation then continued to take a sip of my coffee.

"Just, please for the love of god, don't do anything you will regret. I know how you are with her and I know how you get with everything. Be careful not to lose her if you plan on getting back with her. In the blink of an eye, a guy or a girl can come swooping in and snatch her away." She pointed out.

I just snarled then rolled my eyes, "like anyone will be stupid enough to steal my girl. I just hope no one tries. I get way too jealous-"

"Yeah, I know you do. So, when you go home after this coffee, just make sure you are not a complete asshole to her." Quinn grabbed her belongings and stood up from her seat. "I will see you tomorrow and you better be wide awake. Don't stay up too late for that stupid report. You know how things work at the hospital. We get a lot of shit done over night." Quinn smirked then leaned down to me and gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek. "See you later, Kitty."

"Bye.." I murmured, watching her walk out of the shop. My eyes ventured around the coffee shop until I made eye contact with Marley. It was definitely an awkward 2 seconds of staring until I looked away and got up from my seat, along with grabbing my coffee. I guess I was taking the bus home, too.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, in front of the TV, reading over my report. Marley hadn't gotten home yet and it worried me slightly. I finally heard keys rattling on the other side of the door then the door swung open. I didn't bother to turn around, instead, I just kept my eyes on the stack of papers in front of me.

"You're staying up late?" She asked as she dropped her car keys and her purse on the counter.

"I have to.." I replied in a dull voice, pulling the cap off of my highlighter and highlighting a few sentences on the paper.

"I can stay up with you if you'd like. I don't mind." She began to walked over to the couch, about to sit down beside me.

"No, I am fine. You should go to sleep. I think you need it." Again, I didn't even budge. I just kept my eyes on the paper and away from her gorgeous blue eyes.

Silence filled the room as she just stood there and stared at me. I didn't know if she was mad or if she was contemplating on whether she should listen to me and leave or if she should ignore my suggestion and just stay with me. A part of me wanted her to stay with me and tell me that she missed me more than I could miss her. I just wanted to hear her say that she wanted me back. Right now, I couldn't figure out if she wanted to continue trying with me. Maybe time will tell. I didn't have the patience to wait, though.

"You know, you don't have to push me away so much. I am just trying to be nice and friendly. I want you to realize that I actually care about you a lot, Kitty. I have told you things that nobody else knows about me."

I sighed and put my papers down, finally giving in and looking up at her. She had this innocent, yet very concerned, look on her face. It was like she was a petite puppy, begging for something. She didn't look away from me, she just kept looking at me with that soft gaze, and I couldn't resist it. "I am just trying to finish some work, Marley." I replied in a grumpy matter.

"That's all you ever do, nowadays. i have been trying to give you hints of me wanting to get back with you but you just push me away! It's like you're scared to face the truth. The real feelings that we have for each other. I get that you think we went too fast but that's what I loved about you! You didn't judge everything we did! You just jumped into the entire thing and made the best of it. Look at us now, we are living together! You're a great friend and you were a great girlfriend. You still can be, if you just give me the chance. But I think the only conflict is between you and yourself...I just want the old Kitty back." After she finished her last sentence, she strutted out of the room. It all happened too quickly for me to actually stand up and try to grab her, but she left in the blink of an eye. I groaned from her absence then looked down at my lap.

What was it that Quinn said about being a complete asshole to Marley? Looks like I totally screwed that up. At least there is not some mystery guy or girl just waiting to talk to Marley any time soon...

Hopefully.

* * *

**Pretty short chapter because I stayed up all night typing this! It is 6:21 right now and I need to sleep! I've been up for like 25 hours now and this story has taken over my life, not even sorry! So, the way this plot is going will definitely cause a lot of trouble. I just hope some of you or most of you will take it well! Remember to review and suggest some ideas! Oh, just wondering, how old do you all think I am? Just curious from how my writing is.. xo Ashley**


	19. Don't Let Me Go

**Aww, you guys are so cute! By the way, my friend is doing a comic of Karley so I will be posting it soon on my Instagram! (I changed my username to "Isthisagaything") **

**Yhcorb: Marley will definitely meet someone new, buuuuuut, it isn't a girl. Because the only girl in Marley's life is Kitty! This chapter may be long, but I don't even know myself because I just type as I go and sometimes I come up with great ideas as I am typing, haha, so we will see soon!**

**HockeyDegrassi: You are actually the closest to the guess of my age...I don't know if I write well for a 15 year old, but it's just fan fiction. So! Here is ****_A LOT _****more drama! Wi-peee!**

**LostLove2015: Kitty has to be an ass because, well, she is frustrated that she lost the one person she cared most about. How would you feel if someone took your teddy bear away while you were sleeping and you woke up, clueless of where it is? You'd be a pissed off toddler! I know I would be! Lol, that analogy was perfect. Also, I am definitely not in my early twenties. Wuuuut?! I know, crazy. I'm still a noob! :3**

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: Gahhh, none of those three girls will be going after Marley! Unfortunately, it's a new character. Someone you won't even suspect! You can think of all the possible boys in glee who would go after Marley, but I promise you will not think of this guy! If you do, well, you're a damn genius.**

**Niki Noodle11: They are going to reconnect in this chapter for sure, but not completely. You're just going to see a lot of jealousy and protection, and a new face! **

**A/N: There is a new boy in town who is pretty damn good looking and in search for a beautiful brunette. May the odds be ever in your favor and LET THE KARLEY GAMES BEGIN! By the way, if you guys ever want to just talk or ask me how the story is going, you can Kik me at AshyxLovesxUnicorns Enjoy! xo Ashley**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Marley POV**

As I got out of bed, I noticed two things. One, Kitty wasn't at work because her scrubs were laying on the chair in my room. And, two, she hasn't woken up yet, because my bedroom door is normally open in the morning for some reason whenever she wakes up. It's like she checks on me to see if I am okay or if I am awake.

I stepped out of bed slowly, the cold floor against the bottom of my feet, and I walked over to the bedroom door. Maybe she was sleeping on the couch still. But when I pushed the door open, with a loud creak, she wasn't on the couch. But she was definitely asleep. Her body was slumped in the chair where she was sitting in last night. The stack of papers were still piled up in front of her still body. Her back was moving up and down slowly as she breathed. I didn't have the heart to wake her up, so I just turned and walked back to my room to get ready for work.

Today was going to be a big day. I could feel it.

* * *

"Marley!" Kurt shouted from the back room as I walked in and turned on the OPEN sign.

"Hey! What's up?" I replied with a large grin on my face.

"Just getting a quick drink of coffee before the day starts. The last thing I need right now is to be half asleep while it is a Monday morning in New York. You know how these days work out!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I waved him off and walked over to the front counter, grabbing my apron off the rack on the wall. "I just want to get some cash flow in this b-" I was cut off by the chime on the front door bell.

"First customer, get their order, Rose!" Kurt didn't even bother to look up, he just kept his gaze down at his cup of coffee.

"Hey, can I have a grande mild with room for the creamer?" The masculine voice spoke up, making me raise my gaze.

"Sure thing! That will be five fifty." I replied with a smile. He looked rather attractive. A nice black suit with a navy blue tie and a white shirt along with some black pants. He was definitely into the business stuff around here, but I haven't seen him around. Ever. "New to the city?" I asked as I put in his order.

"Yeah, I just got into town this morning. Thought I should stop by for some coffee." He smiled then reached in his pocket for his wallet.

"Got here on plane?"

"Bus." He answered. "I don't trust air travel." He looked up with this look in his eyes that just made me smile. It was a weird feeling, mostly reserved for Kitty.

"Well, welcome to New York City! Glad you chose this Starbuck's." I chirped and he chuckled. I turned around to make his regular coffee and he insisted on continuing our conversation.

"So, did I come in pretty early? There is no one here.."

"Yeah, we actually _just _opened. It will get packed in an hour or two." I said, turning around every once in a while.

"So you have time?" He asked, but, I didn't quite understand.

"Time for what?" I asked in confusion, pressing the lid on tightly to the top of his coffee cup. As I handed it over, his fingers grazed the back of my hand and I noticed how he smirked.

"Time for you to sit down and chat. I need a good conversation with someone who knows what to do around here. The guy I sat next to on the bus wasn't exactly the most sane person ever. Or had the best scent." He mumbled and I giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I can talk for a while." I looked over to Kurt who was completely zoned out in another book he began to read after Harry Potter.

"Sweet." He smiled and walked over to the table beside the window in front of the shop. I strolled over to him and took a seat across the table, giving him a simple smile. "So, your name is Marley?" He asked then nudged his head over to my name tag.

Like a dumb ass, I looked down at my name tag then nodded. "Y-Yeah! And, you are?"

"Hunter Clarington." He put his hand out and I looked at it for a quick second before taking it in my own and shaking gently.

"Nice to meet you, Hunter."

"Same to you, Marley." He replied then finally pulled his hand away. The front door opened and two customers walked in, talking to each other. When I was about to stand up, I turned to look out the window, feeling like someone was watching me through the glass. As I looked over, I made eye contact with a pair of hazel eyes.

Kitty.

She stared at me then dropped her gaze to Hunter. Without wasting another second, she began to strut away, shoving her hands into her pockets and letting out a large huff of air. I sighed in the slight frustration then began to walk over to the counter. Just before I got too far from Hunter, I turned to him.

"If you want, we can continue this later. You can just meet me back here tonight and we can just-"

"Sure!" He said and got up from his seat. "I will see you tonight?"

I nodded as I walked behind the cash register and he walked out with a smile on his face.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks. How may I help you?"

* * *

**Kitty POV**

"What is she thinking?! She was literally giving him these googly eyes like he was a damn god!" I was pacing in front of Santana and Quinn as they sat behind their desks and exchanged worried glances.

"Maybe she jus-"

"It's like I was never part of her life! She looked at me like I was some ghost! Like I was a damn stranger and I had this murderous face on!" I ran my fingers through my hair and turned to face the two stunned women before me. "What do you think, Q? Santana?"

They both gave me blank stares and I didn't know whether to just run out of the room or to just slap them both.

"I think she just wants to move on. Or she thinks you're over her. There are a lot of-" I cut Quinn off once again and she rolled her eyes.

"I haven't moved on from her! I can't move on from what we had no matter how hard I try! Why would she want to move on, too? I though she loved me..."

"Weren't you just complaining the other day about how quickly you jumped into everything with her? She is probably in panic mode from losing you! Get your head out of the damn gutter!" Santana snapped then stood up and walked over to me. "You seriously need to just chill the hell out and talk to her! I think you are just over thinking everything and maybe this guy isn't even a threat! I mean, was he even attractive?"

"If I were a completely straight girl looking for a hot guy, I would go to him. So, to answer your question, yes he is!" I leaned against Quinn's desk and she just grabbed my hand and rubbed the top with her thumb. I looked down and tried to smile at her, but I wouldn't even give the slightest smirk.

"Why don't you just give the girl a break? Maybe she needs space or something."

"Marley never asked for space. At least, I don't remember her asking for it. I just wish she would have told me that she wanted to see other people right away.." I breathed out.

"Just come scrub in with me during my surgery. When you get home, just talk to her. Okay?" Quinn stood up and pulled me into a long and warm hug. I did need the comfort, but I needed the love from Marley the most.

"Alright. Let's go before I change my mind and decide to leave early..." I grumbled as Quinn grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to the OR.

* * *

**Marley POV (Later at Night)**

I have probably served about 100 people in the past few hours or more. Normally, there were much more customers. But today was just a very long and boring Monday.

"So, who was that boy from this morning?" Kurt asked as he began to walk over to me with a smug facial expression.

"I thought you weren't-"

"Paying attention?" He finished my sentence then tapped his fingers on the counter. "I hear everything that goes on in this coffee shop. I am like Jesus in here."

"Sure you are. He was just some guy. Friendly and all, nothing new." I answered, trying my best not to look mischievous at all. But he saw right through me.

"You better not be doing something you will regret.."

"And why would I regret any of this?" I asked with this bitchy attitude, putting my hand on my waist.

"Two words. Kitty Wilde." He raised his two fingers and widened his eyes. I just rolled mine and let out a very deep sigh.

"Three words! She doesn't care!" I mirrored him and he shook his head.

"Technically that is four words, but whatever. Maybe you are just overlooking everything. What if she still cares? What if right now, she is miserable and she wants you back? What if she is eating food in hope of drowning her problems? You know what's something that Kitty would do? Drink! Lots and lots of liquor! She is probably-"

"Shut up, Hummel! Now I am freaking out!" I scurried over to the counter behind me and grabbed my purse after pulling off my apron and hanging it on the wall. "Now, you can lock up! If that guy, Hunter, comes back, tell him I had to go. It was urgent and I was in a hurry! Bye, Kurt." I leaned over and kissed his cheek then walked towards the door.

"Just give Kitty a chance! You aren't the only one who is hurt.." He shouted just before I ran out the door.

* * *

**Kitty POV**

"Q, thanks for letting me scrub in. It really helped take my mind off of everything." Quinn and I had been walking down the sidewalk, back home. We decided not to take our cars today since it was pretty sunny in the morning. I have never been so tired in my life, though. I think I got 3 hours of sleep.

"Yeah, well, you have to get back home. We are just a block away so we should be there soon." She mumbled, looking down at her feet as she kicked a rock.

"What's wrong, Q?" I looked over at her. She had this disturbed expression on her face as she turned her head to look at me.

"Are you going to be okay?" She whispered.

"I hope so..." Now it was my turn to try to kick a rock. She always made me think over everything. She did that a lot. Quinn was really the older sister figure, even when I didn't ask for it.

"So, that guy that you saw with Marley, is he a problem?"

"I don't know..I hope not. I guess I should talk to her." I replied, looking over to Quinn as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You know, you're a dweeb. I don't know how Marley fell for you."

"Ouch, too soon, Q!" I tried pushing her away but she just squeezed me tightly and laughed.

"I'm just messing with you." She finally let go as we stopped in front of Marley's apartment. "Here you are. Home sweet home.."

"Just a building holding the memories that should be forgotten.." I whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, don't stay up too late. I can see the bags under your eyes!" We grinned at each other then went our separate ways. It would be probably another hour until Marley should get home. Unless she had plans. I walked up the steps and took the elevator to the designated floor. It was gloomy and muggy in the hallway as usual. The lights were dim and some were flickering on and off like in the horror movies. I bent over and pulled the key from under the mat and opened the door, walking in backwards and dropping my purse on the counter.

"I wonder if Marley has a beer.." I closed the door quickly and strolled over to the fridge in the kitchen, looking for some bottled beer. It took me a few minutes to actually find a pack in the back of her fridge. I pulled the bottle opener off of the fridge door, since it was magnetic, and opened the ice-cold beer. As I tilted the bottled back and closed the fridge with my foot, the front door was practically knocked off its hinges.

"Holy shit, how many have you had?!" Marley ran over to me and snatched my beer away.

"That's my first one?" I replied , unsure of why she was so nervous.

"O-Oh...I just thought that you were trying to get drunk to let your worries go." She practically whispered but it was louder than expected.

"Relax. I am not trying to do that. Plus, I think that would be less hurtful to you than if I ran off with some guy in the blink of an eye.." I shot back with a nasty hiss in my voice. I grabbed the beer from her and walked over to the couch, trying not to turn around and look at her. She would give me this look with her damn blue eyes that would just kill me.

"Are you serious?! This is what your change in attitude is about? A stupid boy?!" She shouted, getting closer to me by how loud her voice kept getting.

"Really? You're going to tell me that shit? You almost bit some guys head off for talking to me! I am not doing anything to this 'stupid boy' that you were conversing with today! I am totally damn calm about it!" I snapped back.

"Oh really? Says the one who is shouting like a mad woman! Why do you even care if I talk to some guy if he is not a problem, huh Kitty?" Marley stood in front of me now with her hands on her waist.

"Why do I even care?" I stood up and got as close as possible to Marley, only about a feet or two away from her. "Maybe because I actually really like you. I can't stand to see you with someone other than me. I know, it is selfish. But I just really need you to know that I actually lo- care so much about you! These boys won't know how to make you happy like I do. We _did _jump into everything too quickly. But, I realized that you are the best thing that has happened to me. Even if it happened extremely fast." I stepped forward and cupped her cheeks in my hands. "You can't be with him..I don't want to lose you for good to a boy who won't put it enough time and effort that he possibly can like I would. You have to believe me. Please, just believe me, Marley. Give me time, as little or as much as you want to give. I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere. I am staying right here, with you. Don't let me go.." I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers.

I saw her eyes begin to water then she sniffled. "You can't do this, Kitty. You are giving me these feelings all over again. This is crazy." She brought her hands up and placed them over mine.

"I'm sorry..I know I just threw all of this madness at you. But, I needed to get it off of my chest. I get it if you want to be with that boy. Just tell me now or I may just go crazy." My voice was beginning to sound shaky. She looked down and a tear rolled down her cheek, making me wipe it away with my thumb. She pulled my hands off of her cheeks and pulled me into a longing hug. I didn't want to pull away, but when we did, she laid a large and chaste kiss on my forehead with a big smooch.

"I'm not going anywhere, either." She hugged me tighter, not letting go anytime soon. "I'm right here, Kitty..."

* * *

**Before anyone gets their titties in a twist, they ARE NOT together! They just cleared a few things up and now Kitty is going to do everything in her right mind to get Marley back! Woot woot! Anyways, I stayed up much longer than expected, so I should get some sleep now. I hope this chapter fulfilled some of your expectations! I'll wait patiently for your humorous reviews or even the reviews that you just fangirl like crazy! Those are the best. Hehe. Don't forget to follow me on Instagram and/or Kik me! Goodnight/Good morning everyone! :) xo Ashley**


	20. Addicted To Your Love

**A/N: Just got back from a "date" and it was pretty good. Just got into a fight with my entire family about it cause they think I like this guy and I am just like "Vagina is the way to go." (I didn't really say that) Anyways! I sort of lost my touch with this story and I hope I get my "magic" back soon...**

**Yhcorb: Haha, exactly, he is so unexpected! But, his character will play a huge role in this next chapter. I don't think you will be seeing much of Hunter around anymore ;)**

**Hockeydegrassi: Yeah, I didn't think I was/am a good writer, but it's easy to say that for my age I am pretty darn good. Maybe I am just being cocky but whatever. I already talked to my friend (Follow her on Tumblr/Instagram, Tantoun) and she is going to get to that comic as soon as possible.**

**LostLove2015: Cheer up, love! Hunter will be long gone when Kitty is done with him ;D**

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: Now now, let's not die before the ending of the story! It's going to be all epic and..explosions...Michael Fox stuff. No, just kidding, but it will be good! **

**Gali: Thank you for following me! Here is another chapter for a lovely new follower.**

**AintNobody: *If you don't want to read about my personal life, keep scrolling* I don't know how old you are. You already know I am 15, but I sure as hell don't act like I am. I don't know how long you two have known each other, but if you think she is really worth it, then keep trying. If you two are always arguing and she just doesn't seem to budge, then I would just leave. If you're younger than 25 years old, let her go. You have a whole life ahead of you. You can't let one person bring you down. Nowadays, people have like a 10 year age difference and they are happily married. Maybe the love of your life is just graduating middle school, as odd as it seems. You never know. Just go with the flow and let life take you where it takes you. Only grab the wheel if you know it will do you good. Besides that, Kitty is getting Marley back. You just don't know when she is.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Marley POV**

The steam from the coffee makers had forcefully pushed itself out from the small hole at the top of the metal lid. It was only 8 in the morning, Kitty and I woke up pretty late today. I don't really care though, she kept walking around my area during the night to check on me. She still has this inkling that I am pretty damn hurt from everything that has happened between us, but I am confident that everything will be okay.

There was a light chime that came from the bell at the front, in coming the almost unfamiliar face of Hunter. I looked up with a slight smile, almost a sort of grimace, as he walked towards the cash register.

"Hey there, miss coffee girl. What happened last night? He gave me this quite adorable look that shined in his eyes, the way a puppy looks at you for attention. Not that I am comparing him to a cute puppy, because that isn't weird at all.

"Uhh," I looked over to my phone as it lit up with a message notification, a picture of Kitty and I as the background, "something extremely important came up. I had to get home." I brought my attention back to Hunter and he seemed to have a disturbed expression. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Maybe, if you can, you can make up for it later? We can hang out at that table again if you'd like." He leaned his head over towards the table in the back for a brief second.

"Maybe." I answered with a challenging smirk on my face. Just as I answered, a short blonde girl walked in and kept her head low, almost as if she was avoiding eye contact. But I knew her just like the back of my hand. I swiftly turned around and began making a hazelnut frappe. Because that's the way she likes it.

"Excuse me." She said from a normal to a high pitched voice.

"Here you go, Kitty." I smiled widely at her and slapped the lid on the cup.

Finally, the blonde looks up and shows her bright eyes and face. Kitty turns to Hunter, noticing that he looked extra familiar. In just a second, she scoffs, recognizing him as the boy who had a thing for Marley. She quickly stuck her hand out and smiled politely at Hunter.

"Hunter, this is my- uh- roommate." I say as Hunter takes Kitty's hand and shakes it firmly.

"And ex-girlfriend. But that's not important, right? Kitty Wilde." Kitty has this fiery look in her eyes and a large smirk on her face as he begins to look like he is about to faint. But, luckily, he composes himself.

"Hunter Clarington." I shoot a mean gaze to Kitty as he answers, but all she does is give me a cheeky smile.

"So, I will see you later, Marley!" She winked at me and turned on her heels, walking away with a fierce strut.

"What was-"

"I am so sorry about that.." I interrupt Hunter and place my palms on the counter, letting my head hang low as I shake it.

"No, it's okay. I just didn't expect that to happen." He smiled while leaning against the counter, looking up at me with that damn look again.

"No one seems to be coming in right now, why don't we sit down and just talk a bit?" I suggest and he nods, walking back to the table that we sat in the other day.

* * *

**Kitty POV**

"No, Berry, you can't just decide to take the last salad from the cafeteria upstairs, until they restock, and not expect for me to steal a few bites!" Quinn and Rachel were snapping back and forth at each other over a plastic container that held salad. I didn't get them, but they seemed to be having the time of their lives.

"I told you I would split it with you, Quinn!" Rachel giggled as Quinn tried to sneak another bite of the salad.

"Hush, I like being all stealthy and crap." Quinn snickered and Rachel just dropped her head back, laughing more and more at each attempt.

"You two are such children.." I glared at them as I shook my head. "Fighting over a salad. This is almost as sad as a group of 14-year-old girls screaming over Team Jacob or Team Edward."

"You're just mad cause your buddy isn't here. We all know how happy and giddy you get when she is around!" Quinn remarked. She just had to pull that card.

"Did you just compare me to Kitty's girlfriend?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and Quinn's face just faded into a light shade of red on her cheeks.

"Ex-Girlfriend. But yeah, Quinn, did you just call Rachel _your _girlfriend?" I gave her a cocky grin and raised my eyebrows just as Quinn snapped her gaze over to me.

"Shut it, Wilde. I was just saying that Rachel is a really good friend and knows how to make people laugh..that's all." Quinn flipped her hair and looked off into the distance as if this was some dramatic movie scene.

"You called me Rachel.." I heard Rachel whisper under her breath, loud enough for the two of us to hear her.

"Yeah, so?" Quinn cleared her throat and tried to pull off a bad ass tone in her voice, but I knew just how hooked she was with Rachel Berry.

I faked a cough, "whipped" then coughed again. Quinn kicked me quickly so that Rachel wouldn't notice, but she sure as hell saw the small attack.

"So, have you gotten your coffee yet, Kitty?" Quinn asked in attempt to change the subject.

"What do you mean? My cup is right-" I turned to look at my desk, but there wasn't any coffee there. "What the fuck? I thought I grabbed my cup of coffee..." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed deeply in frustration.

"Looks like you have to go back to visit your girlfriend.." Quinn snarled and I rolled my eyes in response.

"Ex-girlfriend! God, you guys don't pay attention to anything I say, do you?"

"No."

"Yes."

They both said simultaneously then exchanged glances to each other, only to continue giggling. I shook my head and stood up, walking over to my purse.

"I will be back soon...sorry." I said as I looked down, shuffling through my jumbled up purse.

"You know what," Rachel looked over at me with her mouth half full, "you can take the day off. Blaine and Sam took the last surgery. Plus, you have done plenty of surgeries these past few weeks."

"But, I love doing surgeries. It's what I do best." I shrugged and Quinn turned to me with a quick shake of her head.

"No, no. Being a sassy bitch while making a brunette swoon over you. _That's _what you do best!" Quinn winked at me and I just began to chuckle.

"See you two soon!" I walked towards the exit and waved to them over my back, not bothering to turn around.

* * *

**Marley POV**

"So, what's it like to be Hunter Clarington?" I asked, intrigued by how neatly he always combs his hair and how his suit is always straightened to the point.

"Well, my life is pretty tough. I mean, I come from this family that is just full of greedy people. I moved from my hometown, away from my folks, to get away from all the madness." He began, a small grin on his face.

"Tell me about it.."

"My parents never helped me at all. They are lousy people. They only give me a few thousand dollars a month so I can keep up with my bills and stuff. It's like they don't care enough to help me out a little bit more. Then, they never visit me here because they 'do not have enough money'. It's complete bullshit." He scoffed and I had this dumbfounded expression on my face, like he had gone crazy.

"Hunter...how could you be so selfish?" I asked, remembering my mother.

"What? How is that selfish? I want to see my family more and they don't come up to visit me!" He whined and at that moment, I wanted to slap him across the face.

"Hunter, it's a two way thing. You can go visit them, especially if _they _are supplying you with so much money. I shouldn't be so defensive about your own family because it's a personal life thing, but seriously? My mom is dead. If I could see her or visit her while she was back at home, I would go out of my way just to see her face. I love my mom so much."

He gave me this stupid look, like I had completely offended him. It's not like me to just go out and disappoint people, but he was starting a problem that would become something much bigger than what it should be.

"I-i'm sorry. I didn't realize, Marley." He breathed out an apology and I just nodded my head.

I needed something, a simple reason, to get up and leave. But there were no costumers around, not even Kurt. I couldn't just get up and leave, that was too rude. I needed to just be slightly rude. Just as I began to think of a good reason, Kitty walked into the shop.

"Kitty?"

"Hey! I just forgot my coffee!" Kitty smiled sweetly at me and walked over to the counter, grabbing her half melted coffee.

I shook my head rapidly, making a begging gesture towards her as Hunter looked away from me. She cocked her head to the side then her eyes grew wide as she realized that I wanted to get away from him.

She quietly giggled at me then pointed to the backdoor that led to the roof. I smirked then returned my gaze back at Hunter.

"Hey, Hunter, remember that important thing that I had to do yesterday?" I asked, slowly getting up, while looking towards Kitty as she walked towards the backdoor.

"Yeah, what about it?" He wrinkled his forehead and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up at me.

"Well, it's- she's back. I gotta go. Sorry, Hunter, maybe there is another girl out there for you. But not me.." I quickly got up completely this time and scurried over to the back door, leaving him behind.

Kitty was already running up the steps, just a few feet ahead of me. "Hurry up, M!" I heard her shout down the stairway and bust the rooftop door open. It only took me a few seconds to catch up and push the door open, walking out onto the rooftop, and spotting her with her arms crossed at the very end. The sun was already beginning to go down. I hadn't realized how long Hunter and I were sitting at the table. I crossed my arms as I walked over to Kitty and she turned around to spot me making my way to her.

"Marley.." She whispered, looking over the end of the roof.

"Yeah, Kitten?" I asked as I walked over to her and hooked an arm around her waist. She looked up at me in response and smiled just before leaning her head down on my shoulder and relaxing.

"Do you wish we could relive that night that we first met?" She whispered into my side before looking out again.

"No.."

She looked up, almost scared from my answer. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. You did everything right. I just don't see why I should want to relive it if we can make more moments just like it.." I answered her in reassurance.

"I don't get it. The other day, you wouldn't even look at me. Now you have your arm wrapped around my body and you are making me feel like this is all a dream." She spoke softly, her voice shaken, as she looked up at me.

"Well, if this is a dream, you better not wake up. But this is reality." I tightened my grip around her and looked down to make eye contact with her beautiful hazel eyes. "This," I squeezed her side lightly, "is real. We just have to get back on track. No more games."

"You know that I care about you so much, Marley, right?" She looked right through me like she always did. Except, this time, she had this innocent look in her eyes. She was begging for something. I didn't know if she truly wanted me back, which seemed like the answer, or if she just needed a friend. After the short stare, she moved back against my shoulder.

"Yeah." I simply answered then rested my head against hers.

"I love you, as crazy as we think it is." She said under her breath, not even budging or moving to look up at me.

"That makes two of us..." I smiled as she leaned more of her weight against me with a large sigh of relief.

"So, we are starting from step one, huh?" She asked, finally looking up at me.

"With the whole dating and getting to know each other, yes. With love, well, I think we have taken all the possible steps into it.." We both giggled while looking at the traffic on the street.

"We should get home before it gets worse, down there."

"Okay, but just a few more minutes. I like this little spot we are in." I felt her arms wrap securely around my body, her head moving towards my chest, and her body pressing firmly against mine. We began to stand on the rooftop while holding onto each other.

"Or we can stay here forever." She added.

"You know that's not what you want." I retorted.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" She asked with a whine.

"Because forever just isn't long enough for you, Kitty Wilde." I chuckled and she playfully hit me on the shoulder. I knew we had to take things seriously and get to know each other. By the looks of it, this relationship wouldn't even be a problem. I think the problem will be that we won't be able to slow down time and savor every moment like we want to. We just had to take baby steps and let love speak for itself.

Love always had its turn.

* * *

**I feel so hyper...I don't even know. I'm just listening to Lana Del Rey cause her voice is sex. Your argument is invalid. Well, I guess that is the end of Harley (Hunter/Marley) thank god! I despised him, even as the author of this very gay but brilliant story. That's not me being cocky! That's me being confident! Oh, also, if you haven't seen Fast 6, you should. I cried when this one person died, it killed me. I loved them so much. They were so attractive uuuunf! Oh, spoiler alert! So, review and kik me if you want, my loves! I'm friendly I swear. I don't bite. I promise to update ASAP! xo Ashley**


	21. Let's Try Again

**Hockeydegrassi: She was so attractive...like the accent. Oh lord. I can't. I have this weird thing where I am attracted to much older people. Lol, I don't even care though! Anyways, let's just get to the story, shall we? :3**

**Yhcorb: Lol, I don't like Hunter. Which is why I used him. He just comes off as some snobby little kid. I don't know, maybe I am completely off. Whatever. Karley has taken over so, I am happy. :)**

**AintNobody: Married my entire lifetime? Sounds legit. I am glad everything is better now. Also, I am not exactly the fortunate one to be in a relationship. I seem to attract all the jerks and it suuucks. But it will get better :D Karley will be my couple for now, haha!**

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: Yeah, I was getting really tired of them being all crabby with each other even though it was only like 2 chapters.**

**LostLove2015: You know how I do, girl! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been with my friend that I haven't seen in like 4 months. Kinda really missed her. Anyways, on to the story!**

**A/N: I'm not even sorry that it has taken me like a week to update. I have been at the beach getting a tan and going to the gym...so yeah. My writing needed to be put to the side. I forgot where I left off in the story, bummer. So I had to reread everything. Anyways, here you go my loves, I hope this makes up for the wait. xo Ashley**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Kitty POV**

"Hey there, big kid!" Quinn walked up beside my desk as she took a sip of her water.

"Big kid? Excuse you, Miss Fabray, but I think _you _are the big kid, here." I retorted as I kept my attention down at the stack of papers in front of me.

"Haha, aren't you funny? Listen, kid, you have a surgery in about 4 hours then Santana wants the both of us to watch her surgery with Berry. I don't know why, but she just does." She leaned against the front of my desk then looked down at the small things I was jotting on my note pad. "I hope you are writing down what I just told you.." She muttered.

I looked up at her and rolled my eyes then grabbed my earphones from my shirt pocket, plugging them into my iPhone, then turned up the music.

She narrowed her eyes at me then tugged the earbuds out of my ear. "Listen to me, okay? I don't need Santana or Finn coming up to me and bitching at me because you didn't want to listen to a simple request."

"Relax, Q. I heard you and I know what to do. I don't get why you and the others get so pissy all too quickly. It's like a damn race with all of you." I scoffed then skipped the over played song I was just listening to. I hate Pandora..

"Just be there, got it?"

"Yes captain." I sarcastically answered while waving my hand in the air.

Once she walked away, I searched through my apps, coming across my games. I had to occupy myself while I waited for these damn surgeries. It was only 7 o'clock in the morning and I haven't even had my coffee. I never left early enough to grab one, actually. Looks like I will be having the crappy hospital coffee for the day.

I looked up from my phone and looked around to notice that today was just as slow as the past week. Only, there was something different. I didn't know what it was, but I had a feeling it had to do with the fact that I just caught Quinn staring at Rachel and Finn together. She seriously had to pull her shit together before Rachel caught on to everything, unless she already did.

I shook my head slowly and placed my hands on the top of my desk, pushing off as I stood up. I walked over to Quinn, letting my heels drag against the floor softly.

"Quinn..." I said. She didn't turn away from Rachel's direction, she didn't even budge. "Quinn!" I hissed. Still she didn't turn away. "They have one box of salad left.." I leaned on my right foot and crossed my arms, waiting for her to react.

"What?! But they had a full-" She swiftly turned towards me, now, about to run off. But then she rolled her eyes at me. "Very funny, Kitty. What do you want?" She snapped at me as she turned back to her previous spot, only to be let down by the absence of Rachel.

"Oh nothing, just the self amusement and the right to bitch at you for the next few days or so. You seriously have to stop chasing something that will never be..." I raised an eyebrow and she just shook her head.

"No, you're not looking at the picture correctly. She totally is infatuated by the fact that he is a tall clumsy man who only knows how to be a doctor, not a boyfriend or a husband. I bet he could never really please her in-"

"How would you know? You are the one who stares at her and just wants to be all over her. He is the one who takes her home and does all the dirty work." I cut her off then spotted Rachel strolling down the hall, towards one of the patients' rooms.

"Have you seen him, Kitty? He doesn't know where to put his hands. He barely kisses her on the lips. Half of his mouth is all over her chin. He hasn't even looked at her this entire time they have been standing or walking together. He won't pay attention to her, and you can't say it is because she isn't a good doctor that he doesn't want to deal with. Because, she is one of the best in this entire damn hospital." She began going off topic, waving her hands around as she spoke, then looking down at her feet.

"Whatever...I hope you don't fuck this up." I murmured in a more aggressive tone than I intended before she looked over to me with a challenging glare.

"Like you fucked it up with Marley?" She smirked.

"Not funny.." I replied, rolling my eyes and strutting back to my desk to grab my purse.

"You know I am only kidding, Kitty. I don't know why you take it so seriously when you know you have her, always." She began to follow me, moving her hands around again as she spoke. For once, today, she has taken her entire attention off of Rachel fucking Berry.

"Well, remember that I am the one who is actually trying to get back with the person I love and deeply care about while you just let Puck go..remember?" I snapped at her, cocking my head to the side as I grabbed the cigarette box out of my purse, then turned to walk outside.

She didn't follow me or try to one-up me by saying something sassy. Instead, she stayed quiet and sat on her seat behind her desk, knowing that I was completely right. As soon as I stepped outside, I placed the cigarette between my lips and rubbed my hands together before pulling out my lighter. I pulled back the spark wheel of the lighter and watched as the flame shot out of the top. I brought it close to my cigarette, covering the lighter from the wind to prevent blowing out the flame. As soon as the tip had been burned and lit up, I let go of the wheel, placing the lighter back in my pocket.

"You know, you shouldn't be smoking so much. Smoking causes cancer." Santana had her hands stuffed in her pockets of her white surgery coat as she walked over to me.

I looked over at her with an unamused face, pulling the cigarette away from my lips. "Nowadays, everything gives you cancer.." I blew out a cloud of smoke as I looked out at the street and smooth traffic.

"Way to be optimistic." She scoffed, standing beside me and studying my expression. "How are things with you and your coffee shop girl?"

"Good..I am planning on officially asking her to give me a second chance, tonight. Maybe I will chicken out and ask tomorrow, but I know it will be soon. I can't wait anymore...it's torture to be so close to her and feel so far away at the same time." I sighed, looking down at the asphalt.

"That's love, for you." Santana sighed too, crossing her arms over her chest. "You should head back inside, soon, okay? You have some files to look over before your surgery then I want you to-"

I cut her off before she could finish. "Supervise your surgery with Quinn later, I know. You can count on me being there.." I placed the burning bud between my lips, inhaling a large amount of smoke.

"Alright. See you soon, kiddo." She patted my shoulder then turned to walk back into the building.

As soon as she disappeared behind the sliding doors, I puffed out some smoke and furrowed my eyebrows. "Why the hell is everyone calling me a kid, today?"

* * *

"Okay, pass me the pliers." I said behind my surgery mask. Blaine handed me the pliers then brought the scalpel over to my side as I began moving the unconscious patients organs around.

"We are almost done, just make a small incision right there." Blaine muttered as he handed the scalpel over to me. I grabbed it with steady hands and placed it over the patients liver, making a small incision.

"Just have to remove this piece of the liver-" I began cutting around, slowing down every now and then, "and we are done."

Blaine and Sebastian placed the liver in a metal container before the three of us walked out and left the patient with the other doctors.

"Damn liver transplants just annoy the hell out of me.." Blaine spat out as we entered the cleaning station, or so that's what Sebastian called it.

"Why? It's just a transplant." Sebastian turned the water on after removing his gloves and disposing them in the empty bin.

"The first time Blaine ever did a surgery, it was a transplant. A liver transplant to be exact. He messed up but, luckily, I was there to save the day!" I snickered at Blaine as he just shook his head.

"I was a newbie and I was so nervous. You can't keep that one surgery on my table while I still work here, Wilde." He argued with me, knowing I would always bring up that day.

"Cry me a river, Anderson. You adore me since I told chief that you did it all yourself. It only took a few weeks of teaching you until you got the hang of it. I just don't get how you have been here longer than I have but-"

He cut me off, raising his eyebrows at me and turning the water off. "You are a natural while some of us are not. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to take a walk because you know how jumpy I get after these surgeries."

"Yeah, I know. See you tomorrow, Blaine." I said as he dried off his hands and walked out of the room. "What are you doing in about an hour or so?" I looked over to Sebastian, who was drying off his hands and forearms.

"Nothing, why?" He asked, throwing the towel over to the basket in the corner of the room.

"You should watch the surgery with Quinn and I, later. It will do you a lot of good." I answered, washing off my hands.

"Alright, I will be there." He nodded his head then looked at me with this weirdly concerned look. "You've got a bad bruise on your chest, are you okay?"

I looked down and noticed a rather large bruise just above my breast. "Huh, yeah, I am. I didn't even notice that until right now. Thanks for pointing it out, Smythe." I snickered then elbowed him playfully.

"Anytime." He simply said.

* * *

Santana and Rachel were currently in the surgery room, performing a brain surgery. I haven't really witnessed a brain surgery as serious as this one, but I knew that Santana and Rachel would make it seem like a piece of cake.

"Hi." Quinn greeted dryly as she entered the room and sat down adjacent to my seat.

"Hi." I replied just as dryly and emotionless.

"Wow, that hurt, even for me." Sebastian added and I grinned at the small attempt of a joke.

"I hope you are over yourself from earlier.." Quinn said, looking down at the surgery room while writing down a few notes on her note pad.

"Says the one who was ready to start a war with me over something as complicated as love.." I hissed as I wrote down notes of my own in an angry matter.

"You're just mad because I know how to make a girl happy even when she isn't aware of how I feel about her."

"Oh, really? Because Marley seems to be full of excitement when she just _sees _my face! I don't even have to open my mouth. She adores me just as much as Rachel adores you and vise versa!" I snapped.

Quinn slammed her pen on her notepad and looked at me with a mean glare. "You can't say shit about me and Rachel! She is the one who is stuck in this damn world of hers, thinking that Finn is the one who will make her happy."

"Quinn, don't talk to me about this crap, okay? Not only am I not Rachel, but we have a witness in the room." I pointed my pen back to Sebastian as he just waved at Quinn then looked back down to his notepad. "Also, I am fully aware of how deeply and wildly you love Rachel. But maybe it isn't just about the love. Maybe what she truly wants is someone who will understand everything she says..maybe she just needs a friend. Not a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Ever think of that, Quinn Fabray?" I asked as I stood up and began walking out of the room. "By the way!" I turned around and gave her a stern look.

She looked back and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, knowing that I wasn't going to leave without the final and best word.

"I am not mad at you. I am not trying to be mean to you or anything like that. I am just trying to help you. Because I want you to be happy again...not miserable." I finally walked out of the door and strolled down the hall towards my desk to grab my purse and leave. I really didn't know what to expect when I got back to the apartment, but I knew it would be a while until I got there. I was walking home, today. How much better could this day get?

* * *

I pushed the key into the lock, twisting it to the right as the lock clicked. I gave the door a good shove before it opened and I stumbled inside. It smelled like there was a feast being served in the apartment. Except, it was a feast for two. Marley was sitting at the table with a glass of wine in her right hand and a bright smile spread across her face.

"You made dinner.." I looked around in amazement and she stood up to walk over to me.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to have a little...date." She replied, wrapped an arm around my body and giving me a warming hug.

"It smells really good, Marls..I didn't know you cooked steak and when did you get wine?" We walked back over to the table and she handed me a half full glass of wine.

"I bought a bottle on the way back home today. I was planning on cooking the steak so I thought why not? Cheers." She raised the glass towards me and I clinked my glass of wine against hers.

"Cheers.." I replied.

"So, how was work?" She asked as we both sat down and began eating.

"It was...pretty stressful. Quinn went off about Rachel again and I just seriously have had enough of it. I just want her to like confess to Rachel or something. It's annoying me!" I took a large bite out of the juicy steak and my eyes widened. "This is too good. Did you just order this from some 5 star restaurant or something?"

"Have a little faith in me, Kitten! I know how to cook." She giggled at me then took a bite of the steak, herself. "Work sucks, doesn't it?"

I smacked my lips together and smiled at her from across the table. "Yeah..but I get to come back home to this. And you.." I continued to smile sweetly at her as I finished eating the rest of the steak.

"When you're done," she swallowed a mouth full of the steak then took a sip of the wine, "just leave the plate and glass in the sink. I can wash it later."

I nodded as we began taking our last bites of the steak. We both still had enough wine in our glass to last us the next few sips until we escaped to our sleeping grounds. I would be taking the couch tonight because Marley refused to let me sleep on it yesterday.

"How was work for you, today, Marley?" I took the final bite of my steak, savoring the rich flavor of it.

"Fast. I had a huge line today and there was this one guy that ordered like 5 coffee's, I am guessing for a conference or whatever, and he dropped the coffee on the way out. So, not only did I have to clean the damn floor about twenty times, but I also had to make the 5 coffee's all over again and tend to the line that just got bigger by the second." She ran her fingers through her hair as she stood up and placed the dirty plate in the sink, holding the glass of wine in her empty hand.

"Sounds like you had a rough day.." I stood up with my plate, as well, walking over and placing it in the sink. "Thank you for dinner, Marley." I whispered to her as we stood close to each other.

She turned and looked me in the eyes, not blinking once. "You don't have to thank me." She replied in a soft whisper as well. I was frozen, to be honest. I didn't know whether to lean forward and kiss her or to nod my head and just walk away. Of course, like she always did, she read my mind and answered my question.

She cupped my cheeks with her hands and brought me into a deep kiss. Her lips were as soft as I remembered them. She didn't pull away, instead, she leaned in more. The kiss deepened by the second as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She picked me up by my thighs and placed me on the kitchen counter. I pushed my fingers through her dark brown locks, sucking on her bottom lip. She finally pulled away, both of us breathless but with smiles on our faces.

"We should go to bed.." She said, pushed a strand of my blonde hair out of my face.

"We should.." I agreed, getting off of the counter. We both began to walk towards our destination. She was walking behind me, towards the room, and I was walking towards the couch. Just before I could reach it, she grabbed me by the wrist and tugged me towards her.

"I am not letting you sleep on that couch, Kitty."

"No, you slept on it last night. That's not fair to you, I can't let you do that. Please?" I gave her my best impression of a puppy dog face, but she just grinned and pulled me into the bedroom.

"You are not sleeping on that couch and neither am I. The bed is big enough for two, remember? Now get out of your work clothes and get into bed with me." She kissed my forehead then pulled the covers off the bed as I began to remove my scrubs.

"Is this you giving me a second chance?" I asked, standing at the foot of the bed in my black bra and panties.

"At what?" She backfired at me, not being able to look away from my toned abdomen. I smirked and snapped at her, taking her out of her daze.

"At us...being together." I narrowed down the question further, pulling a large shirt on my body before crawling into bed. She grinned genuinely at me and grabbed me by my sides.

"I thought we already began our second try last night..." She whispered into my hair.

"Sounds good to me, then." I snickered as she pulled the covers over us. "Goodnight, Marley."

"Goodnight, Kitty."

* * *

***Sigh* I missed these long chapters...I just had this thought that would really make a plot twist in the story and you are all going to get soooo pissed. Haha! I love it! Anyways, I am so sorry that it took me more than a week to update! I have been extremely busy and I have just been getting hurt so much lmfao. I gashed my toe today...woohoo! So, I will try to update as soon as possible! Please review because I love your reviews...makes me feel special. :3 xo Ashley**


	22. Home

**Quick shoutout to LostLove2015! She is writing a fic of Karley called "Untouched" and I actually really like it. It just took a really big turn and I sorta freaked out. But, really, you all should read it. It's interesting and it reminds me of one of my stories, which is funny. Haha. So, go check that out! On to my reviews.**

**Songbird Brittana: I have no idea who you are (as in you are a new reviewer) but you are smart. Haha, thank you for the compliments and such. I never thought someone actually stuck by me while I wrote I Promise To Love You Forever until now. That story was poorly written, I have to admit. I had terrible grammar and my story line was a mess. So bad. I was young and stupid hahaha. I'm still young, though. But, thank you! :)**

**Hockeydegrassi: I can't help but laugh at how you said "stop getting hurt". I never get hurt *knock on wood* but recently I am just accident prone. Plus, whenever I get hurt, I run into all these new people lmfao. Unfortunately, they are all guys and I am just here like...gay giddy gay gay gay. SO that's my life story! Haha, I love the Quitty bromance too..they are my bby's. :3**

**Yhcorb: That bruise is going to come into play very soon..you're not going to like it. I'll talk about that in my A/N. I'm glad you liked that chapter! I thought more than usual for that one because it was pretty much the turn of the story. You will soon find out why.**

**LostLove2015: Lol, I don't know if I will make Faberry happen. If anything, I will make some drama out of that. Quinn is going to be a pissy girl soon, lol. **

**A/N: This is important, girls and boys...if there are any boys. ANYWAYS, that bruise on Kitty's chest is going to be a problem...why? Well, by the time you finish this sentence, you will figure it out. If you haven't, just sit tight. You guys aren't going to like this AT ALL. Just like Teen Wolf says.. "This might hurt..."**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Kitty POV**

I was shivering. It felt like the hospital was an ice castle, like in those fairy tale movies or Sharkboy and Lavagirl. The ice princess. But, that's not the point. The point is that it was freezing in the hospital and I couldn't exactly figure out why I was so cold. Everyone else seemed fine. Except Rachel who was huddled up with Finn. Typical.

The cold air got worse..almost like I was inhaling it then it froze in my lungs. It hurt, to be honest. It stung and it just pierced the most awkward places on my body. But, soon enough, it faded away. I stood up from my desk to walk over to the schedule board. Hopefully, there was one surgery available, but I wouldn't know until I looked at the board. When I walked over, I saw a group of people huddled around in front of the board. This only meant one thing. Internship war. This was their last task until some of them were let go and others were kept for the job as a doctor or surgeon. Whatever.

I remember being an intern. Quinn was just a few years older than me and she watched over me, giving me tips and all while I did the different races and such. It was fun, until one girl tried sabotaging my dummy surgery. It ended up with her getting completely taken out of the hospital. Quinn had caught her tampering with my surgery dummy, so I owed her one back then. Now, she owes me. I've helped her out so much as she has helped me out too. But it was different because I was younger and I should be the apprentice. But I wasn't, unfortunately.

"Okay, listen up, newbies! You all have to do the cup and scalpel trick. We are going to give you a cup and you have to place it on a specific spot on a dummy. You then grab your scalpel and you make an incision. Why is this so tricky? Because you can't miss the spot and you can only go through the top of the cup where we have cut a hole through. Dr. Fabray will give you a quick example. Doctor.." Finn looked over to Quinn who was giving him a challenging glare. I scoffed at how much I knew she wanted to shove him away from Rachel. She had this huge crush on the girl, poor thing.

"Of course, Chief.." She grumbled. She kept talking under her breath because she had this cocky grin on and her eyes were narrowed. I knew when she was talking about someone with a bitchy tone because she made this face that just screamed "bitch".

"Let's do something as easy as cutting paper. Make an incision anywhere you think is right so the fake person can breathe. Obviously if they couldn't-"

She cut him off by raising her hand then shaking her head. "I know. Just watch." Within the blink of an eye, she placed the cup over the throat of the dummy and made a cut over the throat, just above where the collar-bone meets.

"Good.." He cleared his throat as he looked to Quinn then over to Rachel as if he was trying to prove a point.

Quinn turned around, her hair flipping, then she forcefully handed the scalpel to Finn and smirked. "I know I am.."

I chuckled then walked over to the side of the group as Quinn escaped the mob, herself.

"Hey, there, Kitty." She chirped, hooking her arm securely around mine.

"Hi, nerd. What was up with all the tension between you and Hudson?" I asked, being nosy as I normally was.

"What tension? Orca was just being a cocky little bitch in front of his girl, hoping I would make a fool out of myself." She scoffed then pulled her arm away.

"Did you just call him Orca?" That was the only thing I caught. It actually amused me a lot. I liked the sound of that name for him. Orca.

"Yeah, he has this thing about him where I automatically think of an Orca..I don't know. Anyways, did you see how the interns were all shitting themselves? They are all going to fail so epically." Quinn chuckled as she ran her fingers through her hair, fixing it a bit as it fell over her face.

"I don't know. There are some interns that seem like they have a shot." I raised my eyebrows and thought of Sebastian Smythe. He had potential, even though I tried pranking him and it totally worked.

"Like who?" She stopped in her steps, turning her gaze over to me.

"Sebastian Smythe. He seems like he knows what he is doing and he has already witnessed our bitchy fights...so he is already half way into the whole hospital family..crew..whatever you want to call it."

"Just like you when you were the intern?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Hey, you adored me. You still do!" I joked with her and she pushed me, playfully, by my chest. I grabbed my chest and part of my shoulder, in complete pain. "Agh." I breathed out with my eyes crunched shut.

"Are you alright, Kitty?" She grabbed my other shoulder and made me turn to face her body. "Why are you in so much pain? Let me see..." She moved my hand carefully and my eyes opened slowly. I knew my eyebrows were furrowed together, almost like I was worried but also scared of her. "Hey, it's okay. Let me see.." She breathed out.

"Okay.." I gradually moved my scrubs so she could see the large bruise above my breast.

"What- how- where did you get this?" She asked with a frightful look on her face.

"I don't even know...I didn't notice this at all until someone pointed it out to me yesterday. I saw it and I brushed it off because I thought it was just some stupid bruise. But it hurts like hell when you so much as tap it. I don't know when, how, or where I got it, but I am scared. I just don't want it to be-"

"No! You shut your damn mouth! It can't be that! Maybe it's from like when you were sleeping and you probably slept weird or...I don't know." She breathed out a large huff of air then rubbed her forehead. "We are going to have to...scan you."

"I figured.." I looked down at my feet and placed my hands at my hips. "You don't mention anything to Marley until we know what it is, got it?"

"Got it." She answered with a quick nod. I knew Quinn hate hiding things, but technically, we weren't hiding anything because it is just a damn bruise. "I'm going to get Brittany to take you for the scans..okay?"

"Right now? Don't we have to wait like-"

"No, just go get out of your scrubs and meet Brittany and I back at the bunker room. We will take you to get the scans from there and no one will know until we know for sure." She rubbed the side of my arm then whispered, "you're going to be okay."

"I hope so.."

"I know so.."

I looked up at her with wishful eyes and thought of what it would be like if what I was trying to avoid having was true. I wouldn't be able to handle it. Marley would be devastated. God damn it...What would Marley say?

* * *

**Later That Night (Kitty POV)**

"Babe, I am home!" I shouted as I rattled the keys out from the key hole and entered the apartment.

"I'm in the bedroom!" She shouted back. I smiled widely and made my way to the bedroom, the door completely open. She was looking down at a book she had been reading all day since this morning.

"Hey you.." I leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Hey, how was work?" She asked with a large bright smile on her face. Her dimples had appeared on her cheeks, making me completely vulnerable.

"It was good..you know, work." I laughed it off then removed my scrubs, placing them on the dirty basket in the corner of the room. "You?"

"Good, I made a lot of tips today. I guess there was some meeting at Starbucks and all of the men were awkwardly nice to me. I didn't even pay much attention to them." She replied while looking down at her book.

"Oh, really?" I questioned her, but she kept looking at her book as she nodded. I got on the bed, in my black bra and underwear only, then crawled over to her. She slowly began to raise her attention to me, a smile creeping on to her face.

"Are you doing what I think you are doing?" She asked with one eyebrow raised and a curious smirk across her lips.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe isn't the answer that I was looking for." I whispered in a husky tone and she giggled, tossing her book to the side. I licked my lips quickly before leaning in completely to smash our lips together. She tangled her fingers in my hair as I kept my hands planted at her sides, keeping myself up and steady. She pulled away from my lips to get a quick breath of air, then she came back to tug on my bottom lip.

In one motion, she grabbed my sides after removing her hands from my hair, then pushed me backwards. I was now laying on my back at the end of the bed, her hair hanging beautifully away from her face. I could see her eyes as she pulled away from my lips once again.

"You're gorgeous.." I whispered with a raspy tone. She just smirked and shot me a daring glare. Her blue eyes shined through the darkness and it sent chills down my spine.

"Hush.." She put a finger to my lips then peppered kisses to my neck. I giggled and squirmed, but I didn't really mind. She continued to kiss down my collar bone, just inches from the bruise. I was hoping her eyes were closed, and they were. Her hands reached around my slim body and unhooked my bra. I pulled it off my body quickly and she circled kisses on my breasts. I bit my lip, knowing I enjoyed what and how she did this, very much. She continued down my body, slowly escaping the bruise as her hands slid down my sides.

I let my head hang back, my eyes completely shut. I raised my hips slightly so she could pull my panties off. Her hands latched on to the hem of my panties, tracing the lining of it on my waist. I smirked with my eyes closed, her breath hovering over my center. I could feel her lips press against the thin linen of my underwear. I twitched, slightly, at the touch of her plump lips. I knew I wanted her so badly and she knew it to. She just loved to tease me.

I dropped my hands to her head, running my fingers through her long brown locks. She looked up to me as she removed my panties. She kissed my inner thigh then slowly dragged her finger towards my core. With one stroke and a push, she slid a finger inside me. I bit my lip harder, sure enough it may start to bleed.

"Marls.." I moaned out, removing my hands from her hair and clenching a fist full of the bed sheets beside me.

She scoffed, sending a vibration over my clit as she lowered her tongue and flicked it. It sent me to cloud nine in seconds. I felt myself get light headed for a second but she pulled away when she noticed my sensitivity. She slowly removed her finger then leaned back, pulling me up against her. At first, I thought she wanted to make out, but then I realized what was going on. She lay completely still on her back then grabbed my thighs as I sat on my knees.

She pulled my up her body until my knees were on both sides of her head. I lowered myself slowly, her hands hooking around my thighs, then I felt her tongue enter my gently. I grabbed the headboard of the bed and clenched it tightly. She made me feel weak to my knees, almost like jell-o. I looked down at her, only able to see her nose and eyes. She grappled tightly onto my thighs now, reaching further into me which made me choke out and moan again. I started to rock my hips against her mouth, in need of more contact. She smiled sweetly but also with a devilish grin.

I leaned my head against the headboard and started to breathe heavily. Sweat began to build up on my back and my forehead, my hips still rocking swiftly with her tongue. I didn't know where I got the sudden stamina, knowing I was completely tired earlier, but I didn't mind at all. I felt myself getting closer to the edge, my walls tightening around her tongue. I felt my eyes roll back as my hips bucked slightly. My stomach tightened and my breath got caught in my throat. When I felt myself breathing normally again, I laid down next to her and pulled the covers over me. We both still breathed pretty heavily, but not too loud. I turned my head to the side to look at her and she was already looking back at me.

"Make up sex is the best.." She breathed out, now starting to lay on her side.

"Any sex is the best.." I corrected her then lay on my side, too. She scooted closer and slung an arm around my side and closed her eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her nose, whispering goodnight. Just as I began to close my eyes, my phone chimed. It was my alert tone, which meant I got a text. I quietly turned around and reached for my iPhone, swiping the unlock button and going to my iMessages.

One text message from Quinn.

_I have bad news.._

* * *

**Is it weird for you guys when you read my little sex scenes? Cause like...I'm young and all. Lol, I don't know, but when I type them I am laughing and thinking "Haha, there are 20 year olds reading this like I am some crazy little bitch." Lmfao.. That's just me! Who actually thinks that? haha**

**So uh... I was on Instagram as I was typing this and I came across ****something and I just couldn't. Blake Jenner and Melissa Bennoist are engaged? Okay..I am happy for them. But I still ship Karley xD Fuck you Jennoist shippers lmfao! Or Ryley shippers..whatever. This is just like Monchele and Achele fandom wars. Let the games begin. Also, John fucking Mayer has the voice of an angel. I just can't with my indie music. Lol, anyways, if you haven't figured out what's going on with Kitty then I suggest you call a friend and tell them to help you out. It's obvious by now because before I even made the bruise a big deal, one of my followers mentioned it and she was like kinda freaking out. It was funny as hell to be honest. God, I am an evil troll. An attractive evil troll. Sorry not sorry. Oh, tomorrow I won't be home so I won't even get started on the chapter. So, look forward to Monday or Tuesday for the next update! It's 3:30 AM again..Lol I just noticed. GOODNIGHT! I hope to god you all enjoyed this chapter! I did...the end was fab. Bye my loves! xoxxxxxo - wut? Lol -ASHLEY**


	23. Life Ruiners

**A/N: Bad news, it's Friday. Why is it bad? Well, this is the beginning of no more Sexual Friday's for a while. Why? Because Kitty has cancer! Yes, for those of you who didn't add up the problems, she has cancer! So, she is going to be feeling icky and sick and just not enough energy. Why? Cancer. But, I will try to make the story as smooth as possible...just kidding. Sorry not sorry!**

**LostLove2015: Lol, I never ship real life couples together because that shit is real. So, if I were to say that I ship Belissa, then I would be dreaming on something that would never happen, unfortunately. Both women are straight. But, I do ship them titanically on the show, so, problem solved! You're welcome for the shout out by the way! :)**

**Yhcorb: I didn't realize I got 100+ reviews! It really made me smile, to get all of this feedback. Telling by this rate, I get about 5 reviews each chapter. I guess that's good! But, then again, it's very good since it's a story of Karley. So, thank you!**

**Hockeydegrassi: Yeah, this cancer thing is going to bring up lots of problems and lots of old faces. Maybe someone you never thought would show up again? Hmm..**

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: Sorry this story has to end this way...if Kitty dies (which I know if she does or doesn't already) then she does. If not, well, good! But you're going to really have to trust me, I like happy endings.**

**Before I begin, I just want you all to know that I am aware that Cory Monteith died a few days ago..I am very saddened for the loss of a cast member and I am sorry to those of you who truly loved him. I was never his biggest fan, so I didn't shed a tear. That doesn't make me a monster. I don't cry a lot for death, unfortunately. I only cry if I knew the person personally..sometimes that doesn't even cut it. So, RIP Cory Monteith.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Kitty POV**

What were you supposed to do when you knew that there was a possibility of a shortened life? You would think that you should go out and do everything you could before time ran out. But I didn't think that. I felt like I was on a tightrope, walking over a pit, and Marley was on the other side waiting for me. I hadn't told her about the bad news, yet. So, right now, she was at work, completely oblivious. It hurt me, of course. But what the hell was I supposed to do? Tell her randomly that I had cancer? I couldn't ruin her life with just a sentence. I didn't have the heart to do that.

I decided to stay home today. I already called Quinn to let her know that I was feeling light-headed and nauseous. Quinn obviously understood. She was the one who told me about the results. I looked around the room, still sitting on the bed, and noticed the room was beginning to lose color. It wasn't me, I knew it wasn't me. It was that the clouds were clumping up together and turning gray. It would rain soon, possibly some lightning and thunder, and it would rain hard.

I stood up from bed and dragged my feet across the floor, towards the bathroom. I switched the light on, the room quickly lighting up, then looked in the mirror. I looked like a complete mess, my small bit of eyeliner that I missed was smeared under my eye. It was a very light shade of it, but I could see it like it was a large amount of make-up under my eye. I turned the water on and cupped my hands under the ice cold water. As soon as the liquid touched my dry skin, my pager began to go off.

"What the-" I quickly grabbed the towel hanging on the wall and dried myself immediately. Just as I reached my pager, my phone began to ring uncontrollably. I snatched my cellphone up then answered the call after reading Quinn's name. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"I'm home, alone, why?" I answered with confusion.

"Because, you need to be here at the hospital." She snapped.

"Quinn, I just found out I have cancer. I have bruises on my body that just decide to fucking appear out of no where. I am literally out of energy and I am not even in the mood to eat anymore. Last night was probably the last fun night I will ever have with Marley! By fun I seriously mean _fun._" I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. It was stressful to say all of that and let it sink in. I would never have a normal life again. But, I never had a normal life to begin with.

"You're so naïve! You need fucking treatment and supervision! So, get your ass up and ready, I am on my way to pick you up. Don't you dare say no. Bye." I heard the other end of the call just slam shut, then there was no more noise. I looked at my phone in surprise and shook my head while rolling my eyes.

I dragged my feet towards Marley's armoires and pulled out a drawer. I quickly spotted a pair of old sweatpants and a nice shirt I could wear. I knew Marley wouldn't mind. She liked when I borrowed her clothes, even when they were too big on my tiny body. I sat on the bed and changed into my clothing, the warmth of the cloth became welcoming to my body. After the clothes were on, I slid under the covers and laid back, closing my eyes, and breathing out to relieve some sort of stress. It didn't take long until I snoozed off into a quick nap.

* * *

I woke up to a loud banging at the door. When I turned over, I realized I had been asleep for an hour. Of course, it wasn't a lot, but Quinn has probably been waiting forever! I leapt up, almost in pain from moving, and scurried over to the front door.

"Oh my god," I breathed out as I swung the door open, "I am so sorry, Q!"

"I fucking thought you died or something!" She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around me, one hand on the back of my head and the other on the small of my back.

"Q, I am fine. I swear." I hugged her back before she could pull away.

"Why isn't Marley here?" She looked around the room, noticing the absence of the brunette.

"I told you she wasn't here.." I replied, taking a step back away from her. "She's at work."

"No." She said.

"No?" I asked with a stupid expression on my face.

"She needs to be here." Quinn pulled out her phone in haste.

"Quinn, she is working! She needs to pay for things. Why are you pulling your phone out? You have her number? What the-"

"Have you told her?" Quinn interrupted me, still scrolling through her contacts or recent calls.

"Told her?" I asked, trying to clarify her question.

"About the cancer, Kitty. Have you told your girlfriend about your damn cancer?" She snapped at me with an annoyed look, this time.

"N-no.." I replied, almost disappointed with myself.

"You have to tell her." She said.

"No, we can't! If she finds out, her life will be over!" I whined, pushing her phone slightly to make her look away. "She can't fucking find out about this, okay, Quinn?!"

"Why? She's your girlfriend!" She snapped back.

"Exactly! I care so much about her! I don't want to tell her until I feel she is ready to know.." I began to get teary. My eyes watered more than they should have and I knew I was on the verge of bursting into tears.

"She is Marley fucking Rose, the love of your life, and you want to make a decision on whether she is ready or not?" Quinn retorted.

I just stood completely still. Of course I didn't want to make a decision for Marley, but I was protecting her.

"You think you were ready to hear about the results? Cause I sure as hell wasn't, and I am like your sister. You tell that girl about your cancer, so help me god, or I will." She turned on her heels and strutted to the door. "One more thing, you don't have to go to the hospital anymore. Only when you're ready." She raised both eyebrows with a smirk.

I dropped my head, looking down at my feet, with a glum frown on my face. It stung when she said that last part. It was like a slap to my face. Quinn was right, though. Marley deserved to know, but I was still trying to protect her.

I groaned, walking over to the bedroom nightstand to grab my phone, then looked for Marley's number. I didn't want to do this, but she is a grown woman and so am I.

_"Hello?" _She answered with a soothing voice. I smiled at the sound of it, just because.

"Baby, can we meet up? Or I can go to you and we can go to the rooftop?" I asked with a soft tone.

_"Of course, sweet heart. What's wrong?" _She asked.

"Just meet me at the rooftop.." I breathed out, hanging up, just as I let a few tears rush down my already puffy cheeks.

I gathered my belongings then headed out the door, locking up the apartment, and walking down to my car.

* * *

"Sorry, we are closed rig- Kitty! Long time no see!" Kurt chirped with a large grin on his face.

"Hello, Kurt. Is Marley upstairs?" I asked, already nervous about the fact that I was going to have to tell Marley about the news.

"The roof? Yeah, she's been up there for a while now." He replied.

"Okay, thanks, Kurt." I pushed a smug smile on my face then patted his back in recognition. I quickly made my way towards the back of the shop. The door was slightly open already, so I just slid passed it and jogged up the steps. As I reached the top of the steps, I took a deep breath.

I know this wasn't some proposal or a break up. I know this wasn't some weird graduation speech I was giving. But, hell, it sure felt like it. I mean, this is my girlfriend we are talking about, and the fact that I have cancer. I don't know how she will react. I still don't know if I even reacted. All I know is, unfortunately, these few words will ruin her life. Or, so, I think so. I pushed the top door open and came across a beautiful lanky brunette. Her hair was loose, flawless, and wavy. It was natural, she literally got up this morning and didn't touch it.

I strolled over to her, my palms beginning to get clammy, and she didn't even budge or turn around. As soon as I was in reach of her, I wrapped my arms, securely, around her waist. I didn't pull away, not even for a second, I just buried my face into her back.

"Hey, Kitty, what's wrong?" She asked, lifting her arms up and looking back at me.

"I love you so much.." I whispered.

"Yeah, I know, honey. I love you too." She managed to turn in my grasp and hold on tightly around my neck.

"No, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I want to protect you, love you, talk to you, hold you, everything. With you. Just you." I began to choke on my breath, a knot forming in my neck, and my tears being held back behind my eyes.

"Kitty...you're scaring me. What's going on?" She pushed me away and cupped my cheeks with her cold hands. A tear rolled slowly down my cheek and I just shook my head, placing my hands over hers.

"Just tell me you feel the same way. Tell me the truth." I pleaded.

"The truth?" She whispered, just inches from my lips. Our breath became visible in the air and she furrowed her eyebrows at me.

I simply nodded then she opened her mouth to speak.

"The truth...I love you so much, Kitty. My life just seems like a broken dream without you. I can't explain the way I feel about you or the while truth because then I will be here all night. That's the truth." She whispered, beginning to lean in to my lips. I didn't pull away, instead, I leaned in with her. Her lips were a lot warmer than her hands and softer, too. But she still sensed something was wrong when she pulled away and her eyes were narrowed at me.

"What's wrong with you? Seriously, I can tell you want to say something. Spit it out, Kitty Wilde." She stared right into my eyes and I couldn't hold back any longer.

"I-I.."

"Say it, please.."

"Marley.." I begged, not wanting to tell her.

"Kitty, please!" Her eyes began to get watery and I knew that I was hurting her by not telling her.

"I have cancer.."

Her eyes widened and her jaw fell open. Nothing came out of her mouth. Not even a breath. She just stared at me like she had just seen a ghost. At some point in our lives, we would all be ghosts.

* * *

**I have been playing Black Ops II Zombies all day. I'm not even mad or regretting it.. Also, tell me something I don't know. Like the fact that Marley may or may not freak out? Just kidding, I do know what happens. By the way, there will be two parts to this chapter. As in, my next update will be a run-on of this chapter. Because...yeah. Remember to review, my loves! Also, Tumblr has this new activity thingy...now you can see your "biggest fans". More like "biggest stalkers". Mine are all lesbians...ain't even mad! hahaha, review please! xoxo -Ashley**


	24. Truth and Lies

**A/N: I have been gone for like...9 days? It seems like forever because I normally update every other day. Anyways, I am very sorry for the hold up! This story might actually be ending around chapter 30-35..I don't really know yet because I always think of things then I forget. Also, have you guys noticed that Ryder hasn't been brought up that much lately? What's going to happen when he finds out about Kitty's cancer? Whaaaaat?!**

**HockeyDegrassi: Possibly her parents, yes. They will definitely be coming back and her mom may or may not still be a bitch as usual. **

**LostLove2015: "At some point in our lives, we would all be ghosts." is an original quote by me. :) I like coming up with some one liner things, so, yeah that's mine.**

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: I know! I am sorry! Karley is endgame I swear..no matter what.**

**Yhcorb: Aww, thank you! I don't think my story is the best because I haven't really noticed much of an improvement in favorites/followers. Me being me, well, I love feedback. I live off of it. So, thank you for saying this is the best Karley fic.**

**One more thing, who watches ****_Orange Is The New Black_****? I love the show sooooo much! I will list all of the shows that I watch at the end of this chapter because a lot of people are asking..**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Kitty POV**

"Cancer?" She asked with hurtful eyes. "Fucking cancer, Kitty?!" She shouted then began to walk passed me.

"Marley, I am so sorry I didn't tell you earlier.." I breathed out but she just shoved her shoulder passed me. The door flew open and she disappeared behind it, running down the stairs. I turned swiftly and sprinted after her. "Marley! Stop!" I screamed down the stairwell.

"No, Kitty! This is some sick, evil, conniving, joke! Right?! Please fucking tell me this is all a god damn joke!" She stopped at the end of the steps, spinning around to look me right in the eye with those gorgeous and deep, yet very saddened, blue eyes.

"I wish it was.." I shuddered, my voice breaking on the spot. She began to let tears rush down her already puffy cheeks. I didn't hesitate before I reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her in for a deep and strong embrace. "I really wish it was, too, Marley." I whispered into her neck.

"You're such an asshole." She sobbed.

"I know, i'm sorry. I should have told you. I just didn't know if it was the safest thing to do."

"I love you so fucking much, Kitty. Don't you get that? T-the worst thing you could possibly do is hide something l-like that from me!" She squeezed my body tightly, refusing to let me escape from her warm body. I didn't want to. It felt so comforting and I was in deep need for comfort.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered after taking a deep breath and kissing her on the jaw.

"God, damn it. Kitty, I am overwhelming myself with bad thoughts." She began to sniffle and I pulled away to wipe her tears away.

"Hey, you have to be strong. For me. This is going to be tough for both of us but we just have to work together to get through this. I promise, this is happening for a good reason.." I cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears, that rolled down her cheek, away.

"Have you gone to the hospital to get chemotherapy?" She asked with bloodshot eyes.

"I want you to come with me. No more hiding. No more lies." I stroked her cheek with my thumb then leaned forward and kissed her, tenderly, on the lips.

"You're such a fucking asshole." She repeated then wiped her nose after pulling away.

We both stood there and took deep breaths, trying to compose ourselves.

"Kurt is probably wondering what all of the shouting is all about..." She whispered and I looked down while nodding.

"Yeah, I know. Should we tell-"

"No." She cut me off. "I will tell him and you will wait for me. Then, we will go to the hospital and you will get your chemo scheduled, ASAP, okay?"

"Okay." I took a few steps back but she reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Don't you dare walk away, yet." She snapped then pulled my body flush against hers. Our eyes closed and our noses brushed against each other just as our lips attached. They were soft but I could feel her body trembling. She was terrified. Terrified of everything that could happen. We didn't know when our last kiss would be or when we would have to make a decision that could possibly ruin each other. She finally pulled away then tightened her grip on my hand. "Okay, now we can go."

I managed to push a smile on my face just as we walked back into the coffee shop.

"What took you two so long?" He turned to look at us then his jaw fell open when he saw our puffy cheeks and red eyes. "What happened?!"

"Babe.." Marley whispered to me and I simply leaned over, kissed her cheek, then walked to the front of the shop where an empty booth was.

I began to hear them chatting and, of course, I would look over and notice the troubled looks they would exchange. Marley kept nodding while Kurt looked as though he was snapping at her, telling her that this was a bad idea. I understand if Kurt doesn't want this much stress on Marley. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want it either. But, it's her decision. I can't be the one to tell her whether she can help me through this or not. Because I know Marley, she won't take no for an answer. After a few more whispers and wandering eyes, Kurt walked away with a huff and left Marley where she stood.

I couldn't stand by and not see if she was okay, so , I stood up and slowly walked over to her. "Hey.." I whispered, not knowing whether she would talk to me or walk away.

"Let's go." She said with a crack in her voice.

* * *

**Marley POV**

I took Kitty by the hand and walked out of the shop then towards my car. I opened the door for Kitty then helped her sit inside before running to the driver's side and hopping in.

"You know, I am not disabled. I could've sat in the car on my own." She looked over to me with a serious face then grinned. "But thank you."

"No problem, Kitten." I returned a smile then she popped the question.

"What did you two talk about in there?"

"He's just worried that I will become way too stressed out and maybe go off the edge. He is looking out for me, that's all." I answered.

"I could look out for you.." She replied.

"I can look out for myself." I retorted then began driving towards the hospital. "Call one of your colleagues. Tell them that we are on our way." I kept my eyes on the road and didn't bother to look over to check if Kitty was calling. I knew she wasn't. I felt her eyes on me, just staring, not even a blink. "What?" I asked, still looking forward.

"Nothing, I was just looking." She said softly.

"At me?" I asked.

"Yes," she lifted her hand and latched onto mine, "if this gets too crazy for you, you can back out. I have a whole hospital standing beside me."

"Yeah, but can your whole hospital be your amazing, hot, brunette, girlfriend?" I quickly looked over to her with a challenging look in my eyes then I scoffed. "Didn't think so."

"Don't jinx yourself, darling." She retorted.

"Kitty-"

"I'm kidding! I can still make jokes, y'know." She giggled but I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's go, we are here." I said with a strong tone. We both stepped out of the car as soon as I parked the car.

"I texted Quinn. She should be waiting inside for us."

"Alright." I hooked my arm around her waist and walked her to the front.

"Baby, I am not disabled." She repeated.

"Shut up, I want to hold you." I purposely squeezed her tightly against me.

She smirked up at me and I chuckled at her. This cancer news definitely took us by surprise, but it didn't seem to mess our attitude up that much.

"There you are." We both looked up to see Quinn walking towards us. "I just got your text and I didn't think Marley was going to be with you." She looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Do you know why-"

"Yeah, she told me." I nodded while the corners of my mouth curled up.

"That explains the red eyes and puffy cheeks.." She breathed out. She then looked at Kitty then nodded. "Let's take you to Rachel and she should be able to give you a time and date." She took Kitty's hand but I wouldn't let go of her.

"Baby, it's okay." Kitty whispered and I slowly lost my grip on her.

"Rachel will make sure she's okay, don't worry, Marley." Quinn reassured me then I finally let go of Kitty.

I just nodded as I watched both girls walk away. It didn't take long until I began to wander the hallways and end up at Kitty's desk. It was neatly put together, everything in place, and a very rare picture of me on her desk. I smiled as I picked up the frame. It was a photo of me when I graduated from High School. I looked like such a goofball. I continued to look around until I noticed a small sticky note hanging off of the wall next to her desk. I pushed it against the wall so it wouldn't fall off, then I read it.

"Hey!" A masculine voice snapped me out of my state.

"Ryder, Hi." I turned around and tried my best to stay friendly.

"Listen, I heard what is going on with Kitty." He started and I cut him off.

"Seems that I was the last one." I murmured.

"Sorry, well, I just want to apologize for how we started off. I get that you probably still dislike me so I will keep this short and simple. I won't try to sabotage you and Kitty but if something crazy happens and this whole situation gets too serious, I am getting involved."

"That's fine. I just hope you don't try anything stupid."

"Ryder!" Two other people appeared with a surprised look upon their faces. "We need you over at the OR. Dr. Pierce needs more hands around."

"Apparently not when she is with Dr. Lopez.." He grumbled then looked away from me. "I'll be right there, Blaine and Sebastian."

"Go, quickly, before someone dies or something." I rolled my eyes then realized how rude that was. "Sorry I-"

"No, I get it. It's your payback and I can take it. Just don't let that rudeness get between you and Kitty." He snapped then turned to leave.

I returned to the note on the wall then bit the inside of my lip.

_Marley's Mom_

She obviously had a reason to hide things from me.

* * *

**What do you guys think? The whole Marley's mom thing..you will get it in the next chapter. So, short chapter because I am being rushed and I have to read my book then all this other crap.. Oh! The list of shows that I watch!**

**- Once Upon A Time, Orange Is The New Black, Pretty Little Liars, The Fosters, Criminal Minds, Orphan Black, Teen Wolf, Lost Girl...I think that's it? I just watch a lot of gay madness. So, thanks for sticking with the story this long, guys! It really means a lot and I know that I probably write terrible chapters but I really want to get better. I'm very young so I still have a lot to look forward to.**

**xo Ashley**


	25. Dark Memories

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: I tried to make it cute since the rest of the story is going to be hell for you guys. **

**Hockeydegrassi: OITNB is just so good because the actresses make you ****_believe _****they are actually insane! I finished the show the other day and I heard they are starting season 2 already. Yay, lol!**

**LostLove2015: Kitty isn't the one hiding something, Marley is. Kitty was doing research and found a few things then she wanted to ask Marley because...well, you will find out in the chapter! :)**

**Yhcord: Very smart, aren't you? Marley's mom did die of cancer..you will read into it right now.**

**A/N: So, remember when I said that you were going to have a bad time for the rest of the story? Yeah..it starts right now.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Marley POV**

I have been sitting in this lobby for the passed week. Of course I would get up and eat something then come back. But I refused to leave. Kurt stopped by yesterday to check up on me. He obviously knows why I haven't been at work and he doesn't mind if I stay here while Kitty is getting her Chemo done. He knows I need all of the support I can get and it is just a really tough time in my life right now. I have gone through this before. Except, last time, I didn't know how to react. I didn't know whether I was doing something right or wrong. The last time I was put in the position of a loved one being in danger because of cancer was when my mother was alive.

Yeah, cancer was her poison.

She fought cancer for many months until her body gave up. It was tragic. A tear began to roll down my cheek as I thought about it. She always had a smile on her face when I came to visit her in the hospital. She told me I couldn't stay around with her all day because I had to continue work and everything I had on my plate. It wasn't until that last day she was alive that I chose to stay in the hospital all night and ditch work. That's when everything came crashing down. I saw the nurses rushing into her room and taking her to another part of the hospital. I remember calling Kurt and sobbing saying "my mother is dying, my mother is dying" but he could barely understand me. He eventually showed up and I collapsed in his arms, the pain was too much to handle. I couldn't imagine my life without her and now, here I am, sitting in the lobby of a hospital in New York..

"Miss Rose?" A masculine voice called out from the double doors ahead of me.

My head shot up, eyes blood-shot red, and I croaked out as I stood up. "Yes?"

"May I speak to you for a minute?" He asked and I nodded, beginning to feel my body tremble. "I have the information you would need to know, unless you would rather know the small details. I understand if you get nervous or may be in a negative state at the moment, so whenever you are ready, just let me know."

"You may tell me everything.." I sighed with a broken voice.

"Okay, to start off, I am Dr. Puckerman, it's okay if you call me Jake. I've heard a lot about you and we have met before, I don't know if you recall?" He grinned.

"I do." I replied with a slight smile, nothing big.

"Well, Kitty is going to be able to go home today since we have finished the first cycle of her chemo. She will be throwing up, that's normal, because she was put through a 3-day period of the treatment. If she begins to feel feint or something is hurting her, you bring her straight back to the hospital. Okay?" He said in a hurry.

"I understand." I nodded.

"We are going to get her cleaned up and ready. You can get your car and just drive around to the back. Dr. Fabray and I will take her back there and you two can have the rest of the day to yourselves. Just don't do anything that will put her in danger." He nodded then walked away.

"Life is the definition of danger.." I whispered to myself.

_**2 years ago  
**I was sitting in this grubby chair in the hospital waiting room. I hadn't done this before, sit in this room all day. My mom always told me to go out and do what I had to do for the day then I could come back. But I ignored her suggestion today because I had a feeling that she would be coming back home for some mother daughter bonding time, y'know? I thought wrong._

_Just when the clock ticked on to the next minute, nurses came rushing into the waiting room then scurrying out the other way._

_Towards my mom's room._

_"H-hey! Where are you all going?!" I shouted, standing up, just as one of the nurses turned to me. She was pretty short, black hair, blue eyes, and olive skin. _

_"Please, sit down." She said and I obliged. I still had this nasty feeling that they were headed to my mom's room. Even though it was a hallway full of injured or sick people, I had this sort of bad luck where the ones I loved were the only people in massive danger. _

_Next thing I knew, I saw my mom being rolled out on a gurney, through a window on the door, into another area of the hospital that I wasn't aloud in. I knew what was going on. Once I realized it, I grabbed my phone, and dialed Kurt's number. _

_"Hello?" He answered the phone._

_"K-Kurt! T-they took her! My m-mom! My mother i-is dying! My mother is dying, K-kurt!" I sobbed into the phone, no one else was around me._

_"Marley, I can't understand you, calm down. What's wrong?!" He knew something terrible was happening, but he didn't know exactly what it was._

_"I n-need you here!" I sobbed and he sighed._

_"Marley, I am on my way. Stay put, okay?" He hung up the phone and I just stared through the window on the door._

* * *

I snapped out of my daze and turned on my heels, walking towards the exit. The sliding doors opened on their own and I continued walking until I unlocked my car and sat inside. I quickly closed the door and put both of my hands on the wheel, taking a deep breath. I looked down at my thighs, closed my eyes, then tightened my grip on the wheel. I began to hit the steering wheel with my palms, screaming at the top of my lungs, then grabbing the wheel again while tears flowed out of my eyes.

"She better not die.." I whimpered before starting the car.

I began to back out of my parking spot then slowly turning the wheel to drive to the back of the hospital. I waited outside for about 10 minutes until I saw Quinn and Jake helping Kitty walk to the car. My heart broke at the sight before me. Kitty looked thinner and a little pale, but she had that bright smile on her face and the sparkling look in her eyes. I unlocked the doors and opened the passenger door by leaning over the middle console.

She sat inside then gradually looked over to me.

"Hey.." She greeted.

"Hi.." I whispered loudly.

We stared at each other until we both lunged towards each other, our lips coming together. Her lips were dry and slightly cold, but it didn't matter. Her kiss was still meaningful and that's all I could ever ask for.

"How long have you been here?" She asked breathlessly as we pulled away.

"A week, roughly. I refused to leave, at all." I answered her.

"You didn't even go to work? I don't want to become a problem if-"

"No, be quiet, please. Work can wait for me. You can't. I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow or the day after..I want to keep you as my priority." I cut her off and looked her dead in the eye.

"You're insane.." She scoffed.

"Insanely in love with you." I finished her sentence with a bright smile.

"Do you think we can have some pizza tonight?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Anything you want, babe." I said.

She smiled at me - a bright reassuring smile - then began to fiddle with her thumbs. It was like she was trying to say something.

"What is it?" I asked as I began driving back home.

"Nothing.." She murmured.

"No, you want to ask something. I saw this note on your desk.." I pulled out the small piece of paper from my purse and handed it to her.

She looked displeased, sighing deeply, then looking down. "I was going to ask you how your mother died. But this was before I told you about the cancer. I didn't know how you would take it and Quinn had to slap some sense into me. I had to tell you either way, so now you know." She shook her head. "I never knew that your mom died of brain cancer.. I just thought it was a car accident or something.. I am sorry for being so naive."

"Don't be. You didn't know. I should've told you..you just never asked." I took her hand and squeezed it tightly, making sure she knew it was okay.

"You wouldn't have told me.." She said. "I know you too well, now. You wouldn't have told me..it would have hurt too much."

It was scary how well she had known me in such a short duration of our time together.

"How about, you invite Kurt over tonight. We can order the pizza on the phone right now and you can pick it up while Kurt stays at the apartment with me?" She suggested and I nodded. It was definitely a good idea.

"Here's the phone, Dr. Wilde. You can order then call Kurt." I smiled and she simply giggled - a soft giggle - at me.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt!" I cheered as I opened the front door to see the tall, slender, man. "I was just on my way to get the pizza. Kitty is on the couch, can you stay with her while I go pick up the goods?" I asked.

"For sure!" He grinned then quickly hugged me before walking over to Kitty. "Hey, midget." He joked.

"Oh, look who it is! Harry Potter!" She chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

Just as I closed the door, I heard their voices - distant and faded - as Kurt responded. "Nice one!"

I locked the door behind me then trotted down the stairs, when I reached them. I was in a hurry, I was supposed to leave 10 minutes ago. I started the car and began driving passed stop-signs, lights, even couples walking down the sidewalk. Not a surprise at all, actually. I turned the corner down the street and made my way towards the pizza parlor. It wasn't packed, at all. But there were literally only 5 parking spots since it was mainly a 'pick-up your food' type of restaurant. I quickly parked the car then stepped out, jogging towards the front door.

The bell that hung above the clear door jingled and 3 employees walked out to the register.

"Welcome to Sir Pizza! I am guessing you are Marley? You're pizza just finished." He gave me a very large grin, his dimples showing on his cheeks.

"Thank you, here is the money. It was $11.99, right?" I asked and he looked down at the receipt taped to the box.

"One large cheese pizza?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are a boring group." I laughed and so did he.

"Then, yes, $11.99." He nodded.

"Thank you. Here you go, keep the change." I smiled and he handed the pizza box over.

"Enjoy!" He replied as I walked out.

I quickly began to flounder towards my car, trying not to drop the large pizza box in my hand, as I opened the trunk and placed the pizza inside. I shut the trunk with force then walked over to the front, opening my car door, and sitting inside. Once I started the car, the radio turned on and I began tapping my hands on the steering wheel to the beat.

I pulled out then began driving towards the apartment, taking the main road instead of back roads this time.

I was nearing a green light until it suddenly turned yellow then the red light followed it. I grunted then hit the steering wheel lightly, placing my elbow against the door and supporting my head. I looked to my left and noticed red and white flashing lights going off down the road. It drove towards the light I was stopped at then slowed down as it reached the middle. It quickly took a turn to it's left, which was in front of me, and kept driving.

"Don't turn right..please don't turn right.." I whispered and hoped to myself. Once my light turned green, he turned right on the street ahead. "No!" I whimpered.

I slammed my foot on the accelerator and raced after the emergency truck. It only took me about 5 seconds to catch up to the truck, only to see 4 men and 2 women jumping out of the back and running into my apartment building. I saw one of the women and recognized them. I jumped out of my car as soon as I parked it and yelled out her name.

"Quinn!" I shrieked in sheer pain.

"Marley! It's okay! She's going to be okay, don't worry!" Quinn ran up the steps, looking at me, then turned her attention to the front. Just as she was about to walk in, the other doctors were running back out with a gurney and a small blonde laying on top. I fell to my knees and leaned against the side of my car, bringing my hand up to my mouth. Kurt walked out behind them and spotted me. Without hesitation, he sprinted towards me.

"Marley, it's okay. Don't stress out, please." He picked me up and helped me into the passenger seat of my car. "She fainted and..I had to call them. Just sit tight, I will drive us to the hospital."

He closed my door and I sat, speechless, but screaming so loudly on the inside.

* * *

**_2 years ago_**

_"Marley Rose?" A doctor called out as Kurt and I sat on the couch in the waiting room._

_"Is she okay? Did something go wrong?" I asked in a shaky voice._

_The doctor just looked at me and had sorrowful eyes. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm very sorry.." _

_The whole earth had stopped in that moment and shattered. I couldn't breathe. All of the oxygen in my body had escaped me. I broke down in Kurt's arms as he held on tightly to me. It was an ugly sobbing, where I would try to breathe in but I wouldn't be able to take any air in at all. _

_This was the worst day ever. _

_This was the day I had feared would come._

_I just never expected it to come at me so quickly._

* * *

"Sit down, Marley, please." Kurt pleaded as we waited in the lobby of the hospital.

I was pacing around the room, my hands in my pockets. I couldn't speak to anyone. I didn't want to look or speak to anyone unless it was Kitty. I felt my stomach growl and that made me grab it violently.

"You're hungry." He stated. "Where is that pizza? You got it, right?" He asked.

"The trunk." I grumbled, not caring about a stupid pizza pie.

"I am going to go grab it and we are going to eat until we get news, okay?" He stood up.

"Whatever." I answered dryly.

Once he grabbed the keys from my purse, he ran outside to grab the pizza. I turned to watch him disappear then I hurriedly sat down beside the seat he was just in. I looked up at the clock and watched as time passed so slowly. It made me antsy. Kurt was quick, he just ran back inside with the box of pizza.

"Excuse me, where is the cafeteria?" He asked at the front where a nurse sat behind a desk.

"Just down the hall." She answered with a soothing smile. I watched him saunter back to me with the box in his hand.

"Let's go eat." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, almost dragging me to the cafe.

I grumbled but, soon enough, listened to him and began to plod behind him. When we reached the cafe, we took a seat in an empty table and opened the box to hot, oozing with cheese, pizza. It definitely set my stomach off, making it growl and fuss. I reluctantly grabbed a slice of pizza and took a large bite out of it as Kurt did the same.

"Tastes amazing." He commented with a mouth-full of pizza.

"Only one slice for me..I can barely eat." I said but secretly agreed.

Kurt continued eating until half of the pizza was gone. He slouched back in his chair and placed his hand on his stomach. I just kept my eyes down at the floor.

It's been a good two hours now. This moment reminded me too much of two years ago when I was in this same position. It made my body shake, even my bones trembled. I didn't want to relive such a heart rattling moment. I heard the footsteps of a doctor - a small padding of the shoes against the floor - and she appeared at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Marley Rose?" She called out, her hands by her sides.

That question was asked in such a dark memorable way.. I almost wished I wasn't named Marley Rose.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter should be up soon. This chapter should have done some damage, just wait until the next one.. sorry  
xoxo Ashley**


	26. If I Lose Myself (Part 1)

**Guess who's back...back again! So, it's Sunday and I start my second week of school tomorrow aaand I am just absorbed into the whole packed up schedule and all. Anyways, there's no sleep til Brooklyn. On to my reviews (I have never received so many)!**

**Yhcorb: I really love your review because you really took in the whole chapter then realized how the end just, like you said, made the story. So, thank you! I appreciate every word!**

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata/Hockeydegrassi: It's literally been almost a month since I have updated, I am so sorry! Here is the next chapter, I hope it's okay!**

**LostLove2015: All I am going to say is...try to breathe through the rest of this..**

**Gail: Am I getting this right? You're a guy? That's like 5 boys who are reading my stories. I never thought that I had followers that were boys but thanks, hun! I can't promise anything with Kitty, though. :(**

**LostParkMih: Sorry it took so long to update. Uh, like I have told everyone else, just try to hold on for the rest of the story.**

**A/N: I don't know when I will update again, just stick through this with me, please! Part one, because this chapter should only be 1k words!**

* * *

**Chapter 25 (Part 1)**

**Marley POV - Present Time**

I picked up a pen that had been lying around and quickly spotted a napkin on the table in front of me. I never imagined this would happen. All of this. It hasn't even been a damn month and all of this shit has happened to me. For once, I was happy. This one time. Now it had to come crashing down so quickly._  
_

* * *

**2 Hours Ago**

I kept hoping Kitty would never get hurt throughout the time I had spent with her these past months. I never wanted her to be away from me unless it was for work or something important. I never wanted to lose her. Especially not like this. Never like this. Ever.

"Marley Rose?" I heard a nurse or maybe a doctor calling out for me.

Her voice sounded so...broken. Which made me feel just as broken. Maybe this wasn't something I wanted to hear. Maybe she was about to tell me something I expected to be told but not what I needed.

"Yes?" I asked, standing up while my body began to tremble.

"May I have a word with you?" She asked, taking a step to the side to let me walk passed her.

"Of course.." I answered with an unsure shakiness in my voice.

"Kitty Wilde has..uhm-"

At that second - that exact second - my world came falling down. My heart sunk so far into my stomach that I could feel it thudding. I didn't want to hear those words.

"Marley." I heard that familiar voice that always called out for me when I needed help or some assistance. Something to help me out.

It was Quinn.

"Marley, come here, please." She called me over as half of her body hung out of a room.

I began to walk over to her, the worst of thoughts crossing my mind, while the thought of Kitty Wilde popped into my head.

Kitty Wilde.

Could it be? Could it be true, by what I am thinking, that she could be dead? A quiet, icy cold, pale, yet still so gorgeous blonde, dead in a hospital bed? Could it be true?

I stepped into the room and my body froze. Could it really be true, I thought to myself once again.

No. It wasn't.

"Rose.." She whispered through chapped lips.

"Kitty." I shrieked, running to her side and grabbing her thin, cold, hand. "You had me sitting in this damn hospital, shaking to the core of my bone!"

"I'm sorry.. I promise I will fight this cancer just as much as you'll fight letting me go." She placed her hand against my cheek and I flinched at the touch. Her hands were still very soft but they had this odd chilled feeling to them. Her hair was even beginning to fall out. I leaned down, slowly, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked so..empty and dead in color.

"Don't make that promise. You know you can't keep it. You don't know what will happen."

"But I do." She replied.

"What's going to happen then?" I asked her.

"I'm going to die.." She began and I dropped my head, eyes shut tightly to hold back the hot tears, and her hands bringing me back up to look at her. "Marley-"

"No, you won't. Stop it!" I refused to let her believe that.

"We all die, Marley. At some point. But I am going to have a shorter life. You need to understand that." She began to cough. Quinn was about to walk over to her, thinking she was feeling sick, but Kitty raised her hand to stop her. "I am not about to let you make the mistake of having your whole life revolve around me. I want you to go out and have a life when I am gone. I am going to pass away and you will try your best to get over me because it's what's best for you." She began to cry as did I.

"You're talking jibberish, Kitty! You don't know what you're saying!" I complained.

"But I do know. You are just not letting the facts take their course. Just let everything happen. Let it be. You know I will always love you. I will always care for you. I will _always _be your coffee girl that you met on a cold day in New York. _Always_."

I felt my chin quiver as I fell forward, crying into Kitty's shoulder, and my body went numb.

I stood by her bed for a few moments until she closed her eyes and rested. It took all the power in my body to stand up and drag my heavy feet back to the lobby.

I never thought this would happen. I actually wanted her to be with me forever. I wanted to grow old with her and share precious moments with her. I wanted to spend every good, bad, and ugly moment with her. She was everything I actually dreamed of.

Everyone has that dream of being a movie star or being a singer. Being a princess or an astronaut or something even crazier like the president because I can't imagine being there. Well, believe it or not, I am just some brunette in the bustling streets of New York who works at a Starbuck's Coffee Shop. Yes, I have grown up believing that my dream was to be rich and famous. But I never specified with what. Meeting someone like Kitty was a dream. A dream come true. I would be rich with her love and famous in her eyes. I would be the person she would come to for care and love itself. I was her dream as she was mine.

Here I am, crying, knowing my dream is coming to an end.

Because, as we all know, all dreams end when we open our eyes to reality.

* * *

**Present Time**

_Dear Kitty,_

_If you wake up and you don't find me next to your bed, just remember something.  
I love you with all my heart. So much that I am willing to donate something important just for you.  
If I am not right by your side, just know I will always be with you._

_Love, Marley _

* * *

**Such a short chapter. I'm sorry. I have school tomorrow and I have a test and uh I think I have a meeting this week. Ugh, I have tryouts for my schools singing team then I need to train for softball tryouts. Fml, writing is going to become a lucky activity when I am home, I'm sorry guys. Please remember to review, I breathe and sleep for your opinions. Please stand by me as we go through these next few months with this story. I love you all! xoxo Ashley**


	27. Don't Desert Me

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: Sorry! I promise, I will do my best to make up for that last chapter! I don't know if you will like this chapter so much...it's going to be just like the others. **

**Yhcorb: I swear I am not trying to kill you guys, lol. Just trust me, the ending will be good. It will be beautiful but also make you cry, maybe.**

**ToDieWouldBeABigAdventure: Your username is so...unique. I like those types of usernames, I don't know why. Makes you think. Anyways, here is the next part of the chapter for you.**

**LostLove2015: I am so sorry, I hope your friend is okay. I really never intended to bring up something (bad memory) that you wanted to forget.**

**HockeyDegrassi: I can't promise you anything..**

**A/N: So, how many of you have seen the "She Keeps Me Warm" music video? Guess what... IT'S ABOUT A GIRL WHO MEETS ANOTHER GIRL IN A COFFEE SHOP AND THEY FINALLY GO ON A DATE BECAUSE THE GIRL LEFT A NOTE FOR THE OTHER CHICK AND THEY GO OUT TO A ROOFTOP WITH LIGHTS AND THEY KISS AND OH MY GOD THIS IS LITERALLY MY STORY IN A VIDEO! CAN WE JUST! Okay..I'm good.**

**Marley POV**

I stood quietly in this cold room. It was freezing, you wouldn't quite understand. It sent chills through your body that made the hairs on your arm stand on end. It was dim, only the light shining in through the windows lit the room, and no one else was in here but me. It took a few minutes for something to actually move. In this case, it was the door. Which made me flinch at the sudden burst then turn to see Quinn Fabray.

"No good.." She huffed out as she shut the door behind her, holding a few papers and x-ray scans in her hand.

"What do you mean, _no good?_" I snapped.

"I mean exactly what I say. Marley, we have given her every level of chemo we can. She can't handle the pressure anymore. She can't take the pain or anymore therapy." She began to slouch, showing how discouraged she was getting. "Her poison is killing her even with the help of the only probable cure we have... I don't know if she's going to make it-"

"No!" I shouted. "You can't just give up one her! You know her!" I jabbed my index finger right into her collar bone, sending her body to nudge backwards. "You know her.." I began to whimper.

"Marley, I am trying my best. You aren't just losing a girlfriend, right now. I'm losing my best friend..my little sister. She is my life in so many ways, you can't imagine." Quinn placed both of her hands on my shoulders but I pushed them off.

"Yeah, well, once you give up on her, I think that's the only thing I will be able to do when she is gone. Imagine she's still here." I counteracted then brushed passed her, walking out of the door.

The hallways were much warmer than the off-white rooms. I looked right then left and finally put my foot forward and turned to walk down the left hallway. I managed to bump into the most unwanted people, especially on tragic days. He came out of no where, storming out of a room with his little doctor's mask on. Ryder's dark brown eyes looked right at me as he scoffed.

"Still here?" He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retorted, obviously offended.

"I would have left to get some air. Being cooped up in this damn place all day, I would hate it. Unless I am working. Cause, you know, I love saving lives." He smirked to himself and I rolled my eyes.

"Kitty loved being here more than you did. You better shut your damn mouth about being sick of this place because while you are here fooling around and spending nights here, she is doing the same but in a hospital bed." I felt like an angry old lady, yelling at the young kids who took everything as a joke. But that's exactly what he did. I always saw him fooling around whenever he stopped by the coffee shop with Kitty and Jake.

God, my mind went on overdrive. Thinking of those days when Kitty would walk through the doors, a huge smile right on her face, with the brightest hazel eyes I had seen. It broke my heart to think I would never see that again.

I snapped out of my daze when Ryder was snapping, literally, at me.

"Do you hear me? Hello? Earth to Marley!" He began to scream, almost.

"What?!" I answered.

He groaned then grabbed my arm, tightly, and pulled me into a room beside us. I grunted at the sharp pain coming from my arm as he released me and shut the door.

"What the hell, Ryder-"

"I am not your god damn enemy, Marley! You are so blinded right now! So fucking blinded! Kitty would always talk about you, you know that? She wouldn't shut up. It almost started a fire in me to actually get rid of you because I have this huge thing with jealousy. But I didn't get rid of you. Instead, both of us are getting our payback. Our karma for being stupid and naive. Kitty is dying and she needs all of the help she can get. Just, for the love of god and his whole well being, be with her and don't you dare leave her side. I know I am being a hypocrite, but just go with it. I need you to be with her. Please." He begged with sorrowful eyes and a hurt look on his face. It broke my heart that he had to tell me all of that, but it was true. I needed a wake up call.

"Fine, but you need to do me a favor." I requested.

He sighed then bobbed his head. "What do you need?"

I smirked slightly just before explaining.

* * *

"You are so fucking insane, you know that?!" Ryder snapped at me as he brought out a wheelchair.

"Just shut up and bring that damn chair over here!" I hissed as I opened a door. I turned around as Ryder walked in with the chair and spotted a still blonde girl laying in the bed.

"Babe?" Kitty whimpered as she rolled over. "What are you doing here? Why is Ryder with you?"

"Shh, just get up, sweetheart." I brought my index finger to my lips then got her arm to swing around my neck. I quickly picked her up and placed her in the wheelchair.

She managed to push a smile on her face as I waited for Ryder to run out of the room and push the button on the elevator to go up. Once he waved me over with his hand, I quickly wheeled Kitty out of the room and into the elevator.

"I got Jake to distract the security in the camera room for a few minutes. This can literally cost me my job.." Ryder chuckled as we both laughed along.

"Thanks, Ryder. I appreciate it.." I thanked him and he nodded.

"Have her back by 10 PM, okay?" He impersonated a father talking to his daughter's date, making me roll my eyes and hitting the RT button. It would take us up just under the rooftop and I believe there is a ramp for me to push her up the rest of the way.

It took me about 5-10 minutes to actually reach the top. It was dark out, the lights from the streets had made a clear way for us to see, but the stars in the sky were remarkable. I smiled down at Kitty who was looking up at the stars and smiling like a goofball.

"Ending it just like we started it.." She whispered and I let the corners of my mouth curl up as I looked down to her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked, knowing she missed the outside so much.

"Breath-taking.." She grinned then looked up at me before taking my hand. "Just like you."

My cheeks got warm from blushing just as much as I did when she first kissed me. I got on my knees and positioned myself in front of her.

"Did you get my note?" I asked, my breath becoming visible in the air.

"Yeah.." She sniffled.

"I hope I didn't-"

"You did. You scared me. I woke up and I was feeling really good and for some reason I believed you donated an organ or something and I was freaking out because-" She began to sob lightly just before finishing her sentence. "I can't lose you. I know I said we had to face the facts but, jesus, I can't lose you, Marley!"

"You're not going to lose me." I caressed her hair then ran my fingers through what was left of her blonde hair. "Here, you're freezing." I removed my jacket that had a small hoodie on it, wrapping it around her body and covering her head with the hood. "Better?"

She shook her head and reached out for me. "I want to hug you, though." She gave me this look that she always makes when she is begging.

I leaned over and wrapped my lanky arms around her petite body. "You're so thin.." My eyebrows furrowed at the feeling of how skinny she was. She was so dangerously thin.

"I'm trying to eat. I swear, I am trying." She backed herself up and looked at me with those hazel eyes. I'm sure my blue eyes did some damage to her, but she didn't show any sign of it.

"I believe you. I believe you, Kitty." I stood up, grabbing her hand and placing a longing, warm, kiss on her knuckles. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

I ran my thumb over her cheek then walked behind her, rolling her back down to the elevator.

Once we reached the elevator, she grabbed my hand and refused to let go. I quickly got her back to her room and into her bed. She slowly removed the jacket but stuffed it under her pillow. "Can I keep it for the night? I want you to go home and sleep." She demanded but I was taken aback.

"But, Kitty-"

"No, I want you to rest. Both of us do. I promise I will be here in the morning." She replied.

"What did I say about making those promises?" I asked and she just shook her head.

"I know I will be here." She said as a matter of fact.

"Fine.." I got up swiftly then leaned over her body to bring the sheets over her body just as I kissed her ice cold cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said with an uplifting tone.

"Tomorrow.." I repeated.

I dragged my heavy feet across the floor, closing the door behind me, and began to walk to the exit. When the doors slid open, I bumped into two people who were rushing into the hospital.

"Oii!" I squealed.

"Oh!" I heard a very deep and masculine man grunt.

"We're sorry, sweet heart!" A feminine voice now filled the air and when I looked up, I froze. "We didn't-" She stopped speaking then narrowed her eyes at me. "You!" She wiggled a finger in my face and I began to back away.

"Me?! You!" I snapped back.

Kitty's parents were obviously in town.

* * *

**I told you they would be back. Please review! I need to get back into the whole writing thing again. Chemistry and Geometry are a pain in my ass but like...I don't know. I never study for any tests or quizzes. I got a 90 on a chemistry quiz the other day, haha. True story, I haven't studied 100% for anything since 8th grade...I am a natural. Anyways, I hope this chapter was a bit ****uplifting! The ending was needed desperately. Review for me, my lovelies! xoxo Ashley**


End file.
